Rise of the Riddles
by Mrs. Vega
Summary: Sequel to Son of the Dark Lord. Please read SDL before this, or things won't make sense. This is following Harry's second year at Hogwarts. Rated T just in case. COMPLETE - EDITED 2/21
1. Rebirth of Tom Riddle

**Chapter 1: Rebirth of Tom Riddle**

"Harry! My son! Oh! It worked! I was so worried Dumbledore would find a way to stop you."

"Don't worry, sister, the plan went without a hitch. I'm sure no one even noticed he left." Harry suddenly started laughing.

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry, Mum, I just imagined what the Dursleys must be thinking." The adults smiled indulgently at him. A few moments later, Draco and Lucius walked into the sitting room.

"Hi Mum, Aunt Bella, Professor Quirrell. Uncle, are you there as well?"

Quirinus turned away from Draco so he could see his uncle. "Yes, Draco. It is good to see you."

"Draco, dearest, it is good to see you. How was the ride home?"

"It was fine, Mum. Uneventful."

"Draco, Harry, why don't you run upstairs and unpack, then we can have dinner and discuss our summer plans." Harry and Draco did as they were told, Harry returning to the room he utilized during both holidays from school. He unpacked quickly then ran back down to the small dining room. As dinner wound down, Bellatrix turned to Harry and told him the news he'd been waiting to hear.

"We're doing it tonight, Harry. We don't want anything to get in the way of this occurring." Harry nodded, seeing logic in that. "The potion has been brewed and the elixir has been obtained. The final mix needs to be completed, however."

"Why did you wait on that?"

"Because you must do the mixing, Harry."

"Me? Why me? What if I mess it up?"

"You won't darling, we have faith in you. And we'll be guiding you every step of the way. And to answer your question, the final mix must be done by a blood relative of the drinker."

"What difference will it make?"

"One of the ingredients is some of the potion maker's blood. Just a couple drops, but it must be you, and it must be given willingly."

"Oh, well, I can do that." Everyone smiled at him.

"Excellent, Harry. Very well, this will happen in the garden among the hedges." Everyone stood at Lucius' words, knowing both Bella and Harry were anxious for this to get going.

Once outside, Quirinus, Lucius, and Narcissa went a different direction from the rest of them.

"Mum, where are they going?"

Bella sighed. "For this to work, your father must be given a rudimentary body. It is a difficult and painful process, and we thought it best that you and Draco not see."

"Oh," muttered Harry, not liking that he was considered too young.

"And you must finish the potion as well." Harry brightened at the reminder of still being needed. They all stopped at an extremely large cauldron. There was a table with all sorts of bowls next to it.

"Why is the cauldron so large, Mum?"

"This is a topical potion, Harry."

It took Harry a moment to understand. "You mean father has to be _in_ the cauldron?"

"Yes, dear. That is how it works."

"Oh."

"Now, are you ready?" Harry nodded, so Bella lit the fire under the cauldron. After five minutes the potion was hot enough to begin.

"All of the ingredients are perfectly measured; you just have to pour them in as I say."

"Ok, mum." Bella pulled out a book and read the instructions.

"Add the Dittany in a counter-clockwise spiral…Stir clockwise three times…Pour in the Knotgrass as you stir a fourth time…Stir once more…Shake in the Fluxweed…Add the Hellbore on leaf at a time…Stir clockwise for one minute starting now…Lift your spoon…Carefully place in the Moonstone, do not let it splash…Combine the Murtlap with the Salamander Blood…Now add the Elixir to that…Pour it in and stir five times clockwise…Five times counter-clockwise…Now four in each direction…Now three…Now two…Draco, prick Harry's finger…Now one…Squeeze in five drops of blood."

With each drop of blood, the potion turned a brighter gold. With the final drop, there was a bright flash of golden light. The moment the flash dimmed, Narcissa appeared and dropped a small bundle into the cauldron.

"Harry! Pour in the second bowl of Elixir!" He did so, this time causing an explosion of white light. Bella extinguished the flames and muttered a cooling charm, lowering the temperature of the cauldron's contents.

"Mum, did it work?" As if in answer to his question, a figure slowly emerged from the cauldron. Lucius ran forward to provide the person with a robe, then the figure stepped out of the cauldron.

"Tom!" Bella ran forward and embraced her husband, tears streaming down her face. Harry could hear her murmuring. "It's been so long…I was starting to believe I'd never see you again!" Tom silenced her with a kiss hugging her to him. Harry smiled to see them so happy. Finally they broke apart and Tom turned to his son. Harry got a good look at his father.

He was tall and slender, but athletically so. He had ear-length black hair, a square jaw, and a very Roman nose. Harry thought that if he looked like his father when he was older, he'd be very happy indeed.

"Harry, my son, come here!" Harry ran to his father's outstretched arms. He had a family, and it was complete. As he went to sleep that night, he was positive nothing could go wrong during this summer holiday. How wrong he was.


	2. Foiling Dumbledore

**Chapter 2: Foiling Dumbledore**

Harry awoke the next morning to an uproar of noise. He dressed quickly and ran downstairs following the voices. As he came closer, he could make out bits of the conversation.

"…of all the ridiculous…"

"…I can not believe he would do…"

"…the nerve!"

"…he knows where Harry is!" Harry finally entered the room and found his parents and aunt and uncle clustered around a table, arguing.

"Has something happened?" They instantly fell silent and turned to Harry.

Bella spoke first. "Dumbledore is on the offensive, Harry. Look." She handed him a copy of the morning _Prophet_. Harry gaped at the headline before reading on.

_**HARRY POTTER MISSING!**_

_As of 5:00 pm last evening, the whereabouts of Mr. Harry James Potter, known to many as the Boy Who Lived, are unknown. Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbldore was contacted by Mr. Potter's distraught guardians when he failed to exit through the barrier from Platform 9 ¾ to King's Cross Station proper. Several students have been questioned, and while they apparently are unaware of Mr. Potter's whereabouts, they were able to confirm that he was, indeed on the train home._

_Rumors are rife as to the cause of Mr. Potter's disappearance. There is speculation that Mr. Potter may have been taken by Dark witches or wizards unknown. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has asked that anyone with any information as to Mr. Potter's whereabouts contact him by owl immediately. This reporter sincerely hopes that Mr. Potter is found soon, as it would be a terrible blow to the wizarding world to lose him._

_-Rita Skeeter_

_For the story of the Boy Who Lived, turn to page 6._

_For more information about Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, turn to page 8._

Harry looked up at his parents, clearly incensed. "He knows perfectly well where I am. What is he playing at?"

Tom spoke first. "It appears that Dumbledore is hoping to cast aspersions on our characters. Should you be seen with us, the wizarding world will assume we kidnapped you." Harry looked up at his father, suddenly understanding exactly what the headmaster had done. He would not be able to be seen in public with his family.

Raw, elemental anger built up, causing Harry to literally see red. The adults looked at him, awestruck as they sensed the aura of power emanating from Harry. Suddenly, the aura disappeared, and a very evil grin spread across Harry's face.

"I say we beat him at his own game."

"What are you suggesting, Harry?" asked Bella.

"Aunt Cissy, Uncle Luke, you must have contacts at the _Daily Prophet_."

"Well of course, Harry."

"We'll need one of their reporters. Anyone but this Rita Skeeter. I think I'd like to give an interview. Oh, and they had best bring a cameraman.

***RotR***

The next day, Harry woke early, eager to see the _Daily Prophet_. He was positive his news would make the front page. After all, how many people publicly declared Dumbledore a liar and a bully?

Sure enough, his mother handed him the morning _Prophet_ with a smile the moment he walked into the dining room.

"You did well, Harry," said Bella.

"Yes, son, it was quite an inspired idea. You achieved your purpose quite well. I'm proud of you." Harry smiled at his parents' praise, happy to have earned their approval. Curious as to how his words had been relayed, he looked to the article.

There, on the front page, was a large photograph of him sitting on the sofa giving his interview. Clearly, he had been "found". This was followed immediately with the headline:

_**Harry Potter: "Let me tell you the truth!"**_

_At 9:00 am yesterday morning, the _Daily Prophet _received an owl from Lucius Malfoy requesting a cameraman and reporter for an interview. It was I, Albert Cartwright, who was dispatched, and, to my great amazement, met with Harry Potter. I introduced myself to those present and was warmly received. Mr. Potter requested that we proceed in standard interview format, I could ask questions and he would answer. "Just ask me questions," he said. "Let me tell you the truth about Albus Dumbledore's allegations." The following is a faithful account of our interview._

_AC: Mr. Potter, did you come to Malfoy Manor directly from the Hogwarts Express?_

_HP: Please, call me Harry. And yes, Mrs. Malfoy Apparated me here._

_AC: Why did you not inform your relatives?_

_HP: I know the Dursleys wouldn't care._

_AC: But they have been quite distraught._

_HP: I seriously doubt that. I simply cannot believe that the people who treated me worse than a house elf and forced me to live in a broom cupboard for nine years care anything about what happens to me._

_AC: Harry, they are your relatives! Surely they would never…_

_HP: Believe me, they would. You wouldn't believe what monsters Albus Dumbledore left me with. The Malfoys, however, have treated me like family, and were kind enough to invite me to visit them during all of my holidays from school. I would be perfectly happy never to see those good-for-nothing muggles ever again._

_AC: That is a rather harsh view against muggles._

_HP: Oh, no! You misunderstand me. I have nothing against muggles in general, just those. One of my best friends, Hermione Granger, is muggleborn. Not only is she top of our class, but her parents are absolutely lovely._

_AC: I see. Should you not have at least told someone where you were going?_

_HP: I saw no need. By the 1834 Addendum added to the Charter of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, any student who is the sole remaining member of his or her family line need ask no one for permission to visit friends or extended family. And by the requirements laid out in the Great Charter of British Wizarding Law, I am the last of the Potter line. I have no legal duty to inform anyone, and I cannot feel any moral duty to the people who made most of my childhood a living hell. Pardon my language._

_AC: Of course. But what about the Headmaster, or your Head of House?_

_HP: My friends and Head of House, Professor Snape, were aware, however, I did not wish them to pass on the information to the headmaster._

_AC: Why is that?_

_HP: He attempted to stop me visiting the Malfoys last time I told him. If it weren't for Hermione's knowledge of wizarding law, he would have succeeded, too._

_AC: I'm sure he felt he was acting in your best interests._

_HP: That would be speculation, and, as I said, I wish to tell you the truth._

_At this point, Mrs. Riddle, sister to Mrs. Malfoy, offered refreshments. I gladly partook, then, after a few photographs, took my leave. I thanked them all profusely for the interview, however, Mr. Potter's final remark to me was, "Thank _you_, Mr. Cartwright, for allowing me to provide the truth."_

_In all, it was a very pleasant afternoon with a very pleasant family. Of course, for this reporter, far more questions were raised than answered. Why did Albus Dumbledore not check to ensure that Harry was with a kind, loving family? Why would said family pretend to be distraught? Why did Mr. Dumbledore attempt to keep Harry Potter from his friends? This list goes on. However, despite everything poor Harry has endured, he is a nice, caring, intelligent, young man._

Among the article, pictures had been placed at opportune lines. Harry's favorite was a rather woebegone picture of himself near where he had said the Dursleys didn't care. It was genius. He looked to his parents with a smile.

"Mr. Cartwright is bloody brilliant, isn't he?"

"Harry!" chided Bella. "Mind your language."

"Sorry, Mum. But don't you…"

"Yes, dear, it was very well done. Far better than that sorry excuse for a witch, what's-her-name Skeeter." When Draco came downstairs, Harry showed him the article. Harry watched Draco's expression as he read. It changed from shock to awe to delight.

"Harry! This is brilliant! Dumbledore will have a fit! Do you think he'll retaliate?" Narcissa looked to her son.

"We have no way of knowing, Draco. We can't push too hard yet. We don't want him to know everything. We'll just have to wait and see."

Harry turned to his parents. "When can you remove the spell, father?"

His parents looked to each other and sighed. "Harry, we feel it would be more prudent to wait. As soon as Dumbledore sees your true form, he'll know your father has returned. That is not something we're ready for. It would be best to leave you as you are for now." Harry's face fell. He was tired of looking as he did. He wanted to see the real him in the mirror. He no longer wanted to look like the people who stole him.

"Very well, if you truly think it's for the best."

"Thank you, Harry. I understand it must be difficult for you." Harry nodded at his father. "Cheer up, Harry. Now that the article is published, we can all be seen in public." Harry brightened at the thought.

"Can we go to the cinema?" He took in his family's puzzled faces. "Haven't you ever been to the cinema?"

"Er…Harry," started Draco. "What exactly _is_ a sin-a-ma?"

"It's where you go to watch movies." At the blank looks he received, he quickly explained the general idea of movies.

"And you say _muggles_ invented these?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Uncle Luke."

"Father can we go to one of these moo-vees?"

Lucius turned to his son. "Associate with _muggles_?"

"Sure, Uncle Luke. They're nothing wrong with _most_ of them. And movies are quite fun."

"Father, if _Harry_ says muggles are alright, then they _must_ be."

"Very well, Draco, we shall see about going later this week."

"Thank you, father."

"Yes, thank you, Uncle Luke. Mum, Dad, you'll go with us, right?"

"Of course, Harry dearest." Harry looked to his father.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, son." Harry smiled, pleased. He had only ever heard about going to the cinema from Dudley gloating, and now he would get to go with his family.


	3. Muggle Outing

**Chapter 3: Muggle Outing**

They decided to go that Saturday, and the week passed quickly despite Harry's worry that it would take forever. He was surprised by the amount of preparation necessary. All but Harry and Draco needed to purchase appropriate muggle clothing. Harry went along to make sure they bought casual clothing, as opposed to the formal clothing they were accustomed to. It took him quite a while to convince Narcissa that she shouldn't wear an evening gown to the cinema. While they were out, Harry bought a newspaper to find out which movies were playing.

When they all returned to Malfoy Manor, Harry dug out the Entertainment section as he had seen Vernon Dursley do many times before. Together, Harry and Draco looked over which movies were playing. They settled on Batman Returns.

On Saturday, Harry woke early, extremely excited about the planed events for the day. He had even managed to convince the adults to try a muggle restaurant for breakfast.

Harry could tell that his aunt and uncle were uncomfortable in their casual muggle attire. He knew Aunt Cissy wasn't used to showing so much skin. She was wearing a dark green, knee-length sundress with a light-weight, elbow-length sweater over it. She had curled her long blonde hair. Harry thought she looked nice, but was worried he would embarrass her by saying so. His uncle looked good as well. Harry figured he was more bothered by the colors than the clothes themselves. Uncle Luke always wore black and dark grey with green. Today he wore a beige sweater with a pair of khaki pants. Harry's parents seemed marginally more comfortable with their attire, and Draco seemed to have no problem with muggle attire at all.

After they were all dressed, they Apparated to London for breakfast at a muggle pub. Bella added their names to the waiting list as Harry had told her to do the day before. Narcissa, who was used to the Malfoy name ensuring top service, was confused.

"But sister, why must we wait?"

Harry was the one to answer. "At places like these, it's first come, first served, Aunt Cissy. Mum, how long is the wait?"

"Only five minutes, dear."

"Well, that's not bad at all. Aunt Cissy, I've heard of people waiting for half an hour or more." Harry didn't mention that those people were the Dursleys.

"How odd. Well, I do hope they have good service, seeing as we have to wait just for a table." Before Harry came up with anything to say to that, their name was called and they were led to a booth in the back.

"Is this an acceptable table for you?"

Harry noticed the bothered look on his aunt's face and spoke up. "This is great, thanks!" The hostess smiled at him and passed out menus as they sat.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly." The hostess turned and walked away. As soon as she was out of hearing range, Lucius turned to his nephew.

"Harry, I'm confused. How do we order now that she's left? I can't imagine that we order directly from our menu in a muggle restaurant, and there don't seem to be any house elves."

"You have to wait for our waitress, like the hostess said."

"Our what?" Before Harry could answer, a pretty young woman appeared, answering Lucius' question.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea. I'll be your waitress this morning. Can I start you with some coffee, tea, or juice?" Seeing the bewildered looks on his family's faces, Harry ordered first.

"I'd like an orange juice, please." Following Harry's example, Draco ordered some tea. Understanding the procedure, the adults ordered as well.

"Ok, I'll be back in a moment with your drinks."

As soon as she was gone, Narcissa turned to her nephew. "Is she really going to physically acquire our beverages?"

"Yes, Aunt Cissy. Remember, no magic. You'd best decide what you'd like for breakfast. When she returns, she'll be taking our food orders." By the time Chelsea returned with their drinks, they were ready. They ordered much more easily this time, then they had to wait. After ten minutes, Lucius turned to his nephew again.

"Harry, how long will this take?"

"Well, they have to cook the food, and they do so in the order that they receive the requests. It isn't instant Uncle Luke." Not long after, their food arrived. No one had any complaints, and Harry, in fact, found it quite delicious. After Chelsea took their plates away, and while they waited for the check, Narcissa expressed her admiration for the waitress.

"I'm amazed she can carry so much at once! And without magic!" Harry did not point out that he was sure it was a matter of practice. Lucius already had his card out to hand to the waitress when she returned with the bill, which surprised Harry.

"Uncle Luke, I didn't know you were part of a muggle bank."

"I'm not, Harry. But as head of the Malfoy family, I often need to make payments or donations in muggle money. That card allows me to do so."

"Oh, that's great! Do you think I could get one for my account?"

"Why would you need one, Harry?"

"I thought I ought to take advantage of the fact that the people who stole me left me a large sum of money." There was a moment of complete silence before Lucius erupted in laughter. The rest of the adults followed suit and even Draco got in a few chuckles. Tom managed to calm down first.

"You Slytherin rascal. I love the way your mind works." Harry smiled, and soon after, the waitress returned with the card. Harry saw his uncle staring at the receipt, obviously confused.

"What's wrong, Uncle Luke?"

"Harry, why are there all of these lines? Usually I just sign at the 'x'." Lucius handed the bill to Harry who took a look at it.

"Well, the first blank line is to leave a tip. Usually about 12-15% of the bill. The second blank line is for the total of bill and tip; then the long line at the bottom is for your signature." He handed the bill back to his uncle who quickly filled out the information.

On their way out of the restaurant, Harry asked the hostess for directions to the theater. Having done so, he led his family to the theater only four streets away.

They were lucky in their timing, as the next movie was showing in half an hour. As it was still early in the day, the ticket line wasn't very long. There were only a few people ahead of them.

When there was just one family left in front of Harry and his family, Harry was surprised in a most unpleasant way. Coming from somewhere behind him were two of the last voices he ever wanted to hear again.

"Now, Dudders, which movie do you want to watch?"

"I already told you, father. I want to watch Batman Returns." Bella was the first to notice the change in Harry who was standing stock-still.

"Harry, darling, whatever's the matter? Tom, dearest, something's wrong with Harry!"

Tom strode forward and knelt in front of his son. "Harry, what's wrong, you can tell me, son. Don't be afraid."

Harry looked at his father and whispered. "The Dursleys are here." It took Tom a moment to comprehend, and Harry watched him go from confused to furious as he figured out what Harry meant.

"Where are they?" Harry pointed a slightly shaky finger at the people who had been his guardians for so many years. Tom whirled around to face the Dursleys.

Bella looked to Tom, confused. "Tom, what…?"

"Bella, dear, please buy the tickets, I have something to take care of."

Bella turned to Harry. "What's going on?"

"That family is the Dursley family." Bella's eyes instantly shot wide with understanding. With a whispered word to her sister, she followed Tom.

As it was now their turn, Harry and the Malfoys purchased the movie tickets before going in search of Tom and Bella.

They found the five of them (Harry's parents and the Dursleys) around the corner in a deserted alley. Either Tom or Bella had cast a silencing charm as the Dursleys were obviously shouting, but Harry heard nothing. Harry started to walk forward, but was stopped by his aunt's hand on his shoulder.

"Harry I think you ought to leave this to your parents."

As he turned to his aunt, he missed his father punching Vernon Dursley. "But Aunt Cissy, if they really get going, we'll never get to watch the movie.

"Let him go, Narcissa. Harry is as much involved in this as his parents are, if not more so." With a quick look at her husband, Narcissa let go of Harry, who ran forward until he passed the boundary of the silencing charm.

"…Our nephew! You have no right…"

"How dare you! We have _every_ right to worry about Harry. He's our…"

"Mrs. Riddle!" Harry couldn't let his mother reveal their relationship. Simply by Tom being present, they had revealed too much. Everyone fell silent then turned to look at Harry.

"Boy! How dare you run off! Do you have any idea what we went through as a result of that stunt you pulled?"

"You mean actually having to do your own housework?"

"Don't you dare speak to your uncle that way!"

"Oh, stuff it, Petunia Dursley! As far as I'm concerned you are no family of mine. Never in the years I was with you, did you treat me like family. So I see no reason to treat you as such. I'm sure my life would be far better if I never saw you again." Harry walked over to his parents. "Do they know you're married?"

"I'm not sure, Harry."

"How can we make sure Dumbledore doesn't find out about this?"

"I'll take care of it. Harry, Bella, go join the others. I'll be done in a moment, then we can go watch the movie."

"What are you going to do to them, Dad?"

"I'll Obliviate them and send them on their way." As Bella led Harry away, he looked over his shoulder, a bit worried about what his father might do.

"Mum, what does he mean, he'll Obliviate them?"

"He's going to modify their memories." Harry nodded.

"Bella, how did it go?"

"Harry summed up everything nicely, Cissy. He gave them a right talking to. Tom's Obliviating them now. We'll go in as soon as he's done."

"Wonderful; and we still have fifteen minutes." As soon as Tom joined them, they went straight into the theater. At Harry's urging, Tom and Bella purchased popcorn, soda, and candy for everyone, and they hurried to the correct room. As they entered theater 5, they were amazed by how full it was. They could only find one option for seats together: the front row. As their only alternative was using magic, and they all knew that six muggles suddenly giving up their seats would look suspicious, they decided to take the front row.

As the previews played, the entire party felt they had decent seats, but as the lights went off and the movie started, that opinion changed. Harry and Draco both silently vowed they would always sit in the front row, while the adults all vowed it would never happen again.

Overall, however, it was a pleasant experience, and the adults watched in awe of what muggles could accomplish without magic. As soon as the film was over, they all started talking at once.

"Harry, that Batman is awesome! The way he got Penguin was really cool!"

"Cissy, isn't it amazing what muggles can do without magic?"

"That was rather good, wasn't it, Bella?"

"Mum, can we go see other movies this summer?"

"Yes, of course, Harry, but not for a while. I think we've had enough excitement today to last a while. Besides, we have a party to plan and a Gringotts Withdrawal card to acquire." They quickly Apparated to Malfoy Manor from the deserted alley. After they were settled in the sitting room, Harry continued the conversation.

"What party are you planning, Mum?"

"Your birthday party, of course, silly."

"I get a birthday party?"

"Of course, son. Why wouldn't you?" asked Tom.

"I've never had one before. Did you hear, Draco? I get a birthday party!" In his excitement, Harry missed the pained look his parents shared.

"Well, yeah, of course you do, Harry. What kind of party do you want to have?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Harry," said Bella. "We can plan several different types of parties. You can have a formal evening party, or a daytime party for just your classmates, or we can have a small party with just the family, or you can invite a few friends to go somewhere special with you."

"Go somewhere special?"

"Yes, like the British Magical Animal Park, or out to a nice dinner, or to Merlin's Broom Park, something like that."

"What's Merlin's Broom Park?"

"Oh, it's great, Harry!" answered Draco. "You can play Quidditch, or practice stunts, or fly obstacle courses. Oh! You can even run simulations in Pensieve memories!"

"That sounds like lots of fun, but I'm not sure how comfortable Luna and Hermione are on brooms, and I definitely want them to be at my party."

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "Good point. So, what kind of party will you have?"

Harry turned to Bella. "I'd like to go to the Magical Animal Park, Mum."

"And who would you like to take with you?"

"Well, besides Draco, Hermione and Luna."

"Is that all?"

"Well, it would be nice to have Vince and Greg along also."

"Very well, I'll take care of the invitations. We should be able to go on your birthday. The 31st is a Friday this year." Harry ran to his mother and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"This will be the best birthday ever. Thanks, Mum."

"You're welcome, Harry." Harry turned to his father and gave him a hug as well.

"It will be nice to have my first party with you present." Tom smiled over Harry's head at his wife.

"I look forward to it, Harry."


	4. Harry's Birthday

**Chapter 4: Harry's Birthday**

Friday, July 31st turned out to be a perfect day for a trip to the Magical Animal Park. It opened at 8am, so, to avoid the opening crowds, they decided to arrive at 9am. As such, Luna, Vince, and Greg had arrived by 8:45. Bella Apparated to the Granger household and returned with Hermione a few minutes later.

They had all arrived with gifts, which embarrassed Harry to no end. He felt it was more than he deserved just to have a celebration. Bella and Narcissa shrunk down all of the gifts and put them in their purses. As soon as they were ready to go, they clamored into the fireplace, one after the other, destined for Britain's Magical Animal Park.

The public floo bank at the Animal Park let out directly in front of the entrance. Once they all made it through, they followed Bella up to the front gate.

"Mum? Don't we need tickets?"

"Yes, dear, but I've already purchased them. Come along, you lot. It's going to be a busy day." Their first stop was the café near the entrance for a quick breakfast. As they ate, Bella answered all of Hermione's many questions regarding the park: no, muggles couldn't come here; yes, it has anti-apparition wards; yes, the animals are magically kept in their enclosures; no, there were no fences; and so on.

As breakfast wound down, they looked over the park map to decide what animals to go see. Hermione wanted to visit the equine portion of the park, Vince wanted to see the magical reptile house, Luna desperately wanted to visit the fairy and fairy-like creatures, Draco was interested in the domesticable animals, Greg didn't have a preference, and Harry's main interest was the dragon enclosure.

They planned their route for the day in the most efficient way possible, making sure to include easy access to eateries for lunch and dinner. They started at the back of the park first and worked their way forward, meaning the dragons were first. The enclosures all had many layers of wards, including flame barriers, visitor barriers, and heat retardants, among others. The enclosures were magically expanded to span several square miles each. There was a gate at each enclosure that signified the beginning to the magically expanded area. Once you entered the gate, you were able to see the full enclosure. Binoculars were available to be able to see to the farthest corner of the enclosure. The mated dragons were allowed their own enclosures, as they tended to get territorial, while the "single" dragons were separated by breed. Harry was especially interested in a particularly vicious looking breed, the Hungarian Horntail.

When their "dragon-viewing" time was up, they continued on to the magical reptile house. Hermione didn't quite agree with the name, as the exhibit housed more than just reptiles. There were firecrabs, flobberworms, salamanders, spiders, magical insects, and many other odd creatures. There were, of course, the requisite snakes, tortoises, frogs and toads, etc. Harry and Tom especially enjoyed the experience.

"Dad, look at this one! It's really cute." Tom walked over to where Harry was staring at a small black snake with green stripes. Tom, who had always had an affinity for snakes, smiled indulgently. To Harry's surprise, the small snake uncoiled itself and sat up. Not knowing what else to do, Harry spoke to it.

"Hello, there. You're a lovely snake." He heard gasps behind him that almost drowned out the snake's reply.

"Thanksssss!"

Harry shot back up, surprised. "That snake just spoke to me!"

Tom hugged his son in glee. "Oh course he did, Harry. It seems you've inherited my gift. You're a Parselmouth!"

"A what?"

Bella answered this time. "A Parselmouth, dear. It means you can speak to snakes."

"Wow!" Harry turned back to the snake. "What is your name?"

"I am Selwyn."

"It's good to meet you Selwyn. I'm Harry Riddle. This is my father, Tom Riddle."

"It is an honor to meet two tongue speakers. I have never met one before."

Harry looked to Tom. "Are Parselmouths rare?"

"Yes, son, very rare. We have our gift because of our relation to Salazar Slytherin."

"Cool."

"Harry, Mr. Riddle, you're both descended from Salazar Slytherin?"

"Indeed we are, Hermione."

"Wow, that's amazing. But…everything I've read indicates that Parselmouths are evil. You two aren't evil." Draco and Vince gasped at that statement, but Tom merely laughed.

"The books indicated that speaking Parseltongue is the sign of a dark wizard because of Dumbledore's campaign against myself and my followers. He was willing to use any methods to turn the wizarding world against me, and so, used his influence to spread such slander. Older witches and wizards still know the truth, though." Hearing the implied close to the topic, Hermione nodded.

"Father, I don't suppose we could buy Selwyn from the park, could we?"

"I don't think so, Harry, but I'll see what I can do. It was a delight to meet you, Selwyn, however, I'm afraid that we must be on our way."

Selwyn hung his head slightly. "Of course, I understand. Enjoy your day."

"Until later, Selwyn." The snake nodded somewhat woefully at Harry then curled back up.

The group's next stop was the equine portion of the park. There were unicorns, hippogriffs, winged Abraxans, thestrals, and many other creatures that had horse-like qualities. Hermione was particularly interested in the unicorns and thestrals. Among the party, only she, Vince, Greg, and Bella were unable to see the thestrals. Harry, of course, had been present when the Potters were killed all those years ago; Tom was the one who had killed them; the Malfoys had been present when Lucius' mother had passed away two years previously; and Luna had seen her mother's passing. Those who could see the thestrals attempted to explain their appearance to those who couldn't.

By this time, they were all getting very hungry, so they visited the café near the thestral exhibit. They all ordered different things, and, when they were done eating, urged Harry to open his gifts. It was Luna who finally succeeded in convincing him.

"Do open your gifts, Harry. I didn't get to see your reaction to your Christmas gift, so it's the least you can do." With a smile, Harry tore into his gifts: books, clothes, games, more books, and finally, his favorite, a necklace from Luna. It was just a chain, but each link was a small snake coiled into an "S".

"Luna, how did you know?"

"Your parents had a hunch. I figured if they happened to be wrong, it was still an excellent representation of Slytherin house."

"Well thanks, to everyone. This is the best birthday ever!" Everyone shared a chuckle, then Bella shrunk all of the gifts (except the necklace, which Harry put on) and placed them in her purse. Their next stop was the woodland area. They saw bowtruckles, doxies, pixies, fairies, sprites, imps, and more. Luna happily declared she could stay there all day long. Harry delighted in Luna's happiness, much to the amusement of his parents.

Their final stop before the shopping area was the domesticable animals. This included kneazles, cat-kneazle hybrids, magical cats and mice, nifflers, owls, puffskeins, etc. Some of the animals were in a petting enclosure. They all especially enjoyed that.

Finally, the adults allowed them free reign at the gift shops. Tom and Bella gave Harry an extra ten Galleons to buy himself a final gift. Harry wound his way through the shops, finally settling on a set of miniature dragons. They were working models, so they were practically live, you just didn't need to feed them. There were five in all: the Hungarian Horntail, the Peruvian Vipertooth, the Norwegian Ridgeback, the Hibridean Black, and the Welsh Green.

Hermione, predictably, bought a book; Vince, Greg, and Draco pooled their money to buy some kind of board game, and Luna bough working models of different fairy-like creatures. Finally, it was time to return home. Harry was disappointed that they were unable to purchase Selwyn. He felt sorry for the snake. It seemed lonely.

"I suggested that they find Selwyn a mate, Harry, and the owner has agreed to try to do so." Harry perked up at that information. As they arrived at the exit, Harry and his friends all said good-bye to each other. Luna, Vince, and Greg were taking the public floos directly back home; Bella was Apparating Hermione back to the Grangers. One by one they all left. Tom was the last to go, following Harry through the floo to Malfoy Manor.


	5. Weasley Interlude

**Chapter 5: Weasley Interlude**

As Harry and his friends and family were enjoying a fun day at the Magical Animal Park, another, far more sinister meeting was taking place.

At exactly 1:00 pm, the fireplace at the Burrow flared to life and none other than Albus Dumbledore stepped out. The entire Weasley family immediately jumped up from where they had been sitting.

"Albus, how are you? Might I interest you in tea or biscuits?"

"I'm fine, Molly, and no, thank you, I'm quite alright."

"Very well, where would you like to sit?" Albus conjured himself a nice, squashy armchair and settled down into it. He motioned for the Weasleys to sit as well, which they did.

"Now, Molly, Arthur, how much do your children know?"

"What the rest of the wizarding world does," answered Arthur.

"Very well, then you are all aware that Harry was sorted into Slytherin and has befriended Draco Malfoy, among others?" The Weasley children nodded. "I am sure you are also aware that both Slytherin house and the Malfoy family are known for their association with the Dark Lord, and, therefore, darkness?" More nods. "Very well, then you will understand why we must use _any means necessary_ to win him back over to our side. Unfortunately, we failed with a pre-emptive strike." Here he turned to glare at Ron who shrunk down in his seat. "If you had managed to befriend him, he may have been sorted into Gryffindor! But, no matter, what's done is done. After all, we do have another chance." He turned to Ginny, who blushed. "Molly, has your daughter been prepared for her task?"

"Since she was born. She knows what needs to be done."

"Excellent. Ginevra, do you feel up to your task?"

She looked Albus dead in the eye as she answered. "Yes, sir. _I_ will not fail our cause." Ron winced at that remark. He would never live down his failure.

"Very good, do you have a plan?"

"Yes, sir. It should work quite well."

"And just in case it doesn't?"

"Mother has taught me how to brew, and use, love potions."

"Very well, I expect progress reports, and if it comes to the love potion, see me for a private brewing area."

"I will, Sir."

"Very well, Molly, Arthur, I'd like to speak to you alone." The Weasley children got up and left.

"What's wrong, Albus?"

"I believe that Harry will soon know who he is if he does not already."

"But that could ruin everything!"

"Quite right, Molly, but I don't know what to do. That damn article cast quite a few aspersions on my character, and I'm not entirely sure how to overcome them. I don't have the public backing to force Harry back to the muggles." The Weasleys maintained their silence, unsure what to say. "I see you have no more insight into this than I do. Very well, I really must be going." With that, Albus departed the same what he had arrived.

"Arthur, I'm going to see how Ginny is doing. She has quite a task ahead of her."

"Indeed, but she has held up well so far." Molly went upstairs and let herself into her daughter's room. What she saw brought a smile to her face. The room was covered in Harry Potter posters. The bed was done up in Gryffindor colors. Her daughter was scribbling away in her journal.

"I see you've started."

"Yes, mum. I imagine it would take some time."

"You're probably right about that, dear. I'll see you at dinner, then."

"Yes, mum."

"I'm very proud of you, Ginny."

"Thanks, mum." Molly closed the door and went back downstairs, pleased that Ginny was turning out so well.


	6. School Shopping and Lockhart

**Chapter 6: School Shopping and Lockhart**

On August 2nd, the day after they received their Hogwarts letters, the Malfoys and the Riddles went to Diagon Alley to buy Harry's and Draco's school things. As they passed through the arch into Diagon Alley, Harry and Draco read over their new booklist:

SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

"What's all this crap?"

"Draco! Such language!"

"Sorry, Mum. I just don't understand why we need a full set of Lockhart books."

"Do you really?"

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Who on earth would assign those books? Everyone in our circle knows they're complete rubbish." Harry and Draco both shrugged then followed their parents to Gringotts.

Their first order of business was to acquire a withdrawal card for Harry. Lucius, as the only one with any experience with a withdrawal card, led Harry over to an open desk and nodded to him to step forward. Harry looked up to the goblin.

"Hello, Sir. I would like to obtain a withdrawal card for my account."

The goblin looked surprised at Harry's form of address. "Do you have your vault key?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry pulled the key out of his pocket. "Here it is, Sir."

The goblin examined it for a moment. "This key is to vault 687, the Potter trust vault."

Harry nodded. "Yes, Sir, I'm Harry Potter." It took all his effort to say that now hateful name.

The goblin studied him for a moment, appearing to make some decision. "Please come with me, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy." They followed the goblin into an obviously warded meeting room. The goblin gestured to the chairs. "Please, have a seat." They did so. "The request you have made is of a delicate nature. I understand you have full access to the Potter trust vault and will have full access to the Potter vault when you reach majority. However, you are not Harry Potter. There has never been a Harry Potter." Harry glanced at his uncle nervously. "I am prepared to grant your request. However, in order to do so, several arrangements must be settled."

"Which arrangements, if I may ask," inquired Lucius.

"Albus Dumbledore has made some financial arrangements with regards to the trust vault. As _Mr. Potter_ is now taking full control of the vault, it is his decision whether they continue."

Harry swallowed his anger. _After all, _he reminded himself,_ it's not actually my money. _"And what would they be," he asked.

The goblin snapped his fingers and a scroll of parchment appeared before them.

"Cool," said Harry. "But, before we proceed, might I know your name, Sir?"

The goblin stared at Harry in shock. "My name?"

Harry completely misinterpreted the reaction. "Oh, no! I'm really sorry if I offended you. Please, forgive me."

Although the goblin's lips twitched, he managed to otherwise contain his laughter. "You misunderstood me. I was merely surprised by your request. My name is Ragnok."

"Oh, I understand. Thanks Ragnok." Harry gestured to the parchment. "May I see the arrangements?"

Ragnok pushed the parchment to him. "Be my guest."

Harry nodded and took the parchment, holding it so both he and Lucius could read it. In a flowing script was written:

The following financial arrangements have been put in place for vault 687 by one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:

Yearly transfer to a muggle bank account belonging to Mr. Vernon Dursley in the amount of 24,000 pounds.

Yearly transfer to the Weasley family vault belonging to Arthur Weasley in the amount of 500 Galleons.

Yearly transfer to the Lupin family vault belonging to Remus Lupin in the amount of 100 Galleons.

"Ragnok, please cancel these arrangements effective immediately."

"I believe the transfers for this month have already occurred. Would you like them reversed?"

"Yes, please. I didn't realize that was possible. Also, is it possible to bar Dumbledore form meddling in my account?"

Ragnok flashed him an evil smile. "Of course, it would be my pleasure. Permit me a moment."

Harry nodded then turned to his uncle as Ragnok left. "Can you believe he was paying those muggles?"

"Yes, I can. But we had best conclude this business quickly. Our families are waiting for us."

Ragnok returned with several parchments that required a blood signature. Ragnok produced a silver dagger and instructed Harry to prick his finger, then allow one drop of blood to fall on each document. As Harry did so, Ragnok explained what each was.

"A termination of the arrangements made by Albus Dumbledore; an order of revocation for the funds transferred yesterday; a statement barring Albus Dumbledore from use of your vault; a statement of acceptance of your inheritance; and a statement of issuance for your withdrawal card which you will receive shortly. Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

"No, thank you very much, Ragnok. May I come to you with future inquiries for my vault?"

Ragnok looked at Harry, confused. "Do you mean you wish to place me in charge of the Potter vaults?"

"Oh, yes, that would be even better. How do I do that?"

"Allow me to bring my records so you may view them first. I am sure you will find them satisfactory."

"No need. You've dealt with me fairly; I just want you in charge of my vaults."

Ragnok replied, shocked. "Very well, I shall see to them."

"Thanks, Ragnok. It was a pleasure doing business with you. I'm sure we'll meet again soon."

"Good day, Mr. Potter."

"Harry Riddle. Though I ask for your discretion."

"Of course. Good day, Mr. Riddle." Harry and Lucius walked back out to the main hall where their families were waiting. Another goblin was waiting with them and bowed as Harry and Lucius approached. As Harry looked at him, his eyes widened in recognition.

"Hi Griphook. It's good to see you again."

Griphook stared at Harry, shocked. "You remember me?"

"Of course. It was my first day in the wizarding world. I remember everything."

Griphook nodded. "Here is your withdrawal card, Mr. R…Potter. Now, which vaults do you all wish to visit?"

"Vault 687," said Harry, holding out his key.

Bella held out a key as well. "Vault 722."

Lucius also held out his key. "Vault 910."

Griphook took the keys and nodded. "Which vault would you like to visit first?"

"It would probably be easiest to start with the furthest and work our way up," said Tom.

"Very well, follow me." They all followed Griphook to the mine cart tunnel and Harry was surprised to see a very large cart appear. He had expected there would be connecting carts. They all climbed in and the cart took off.

The cart went so fast that within the hour they were all standing outside, ready to start their shopping. Harry had been amazed by his parents' and aunt and uncle's vaults. They were enormous, and held a lot more than money. There were family heirlooms, books, relics, even furniture. Harry was pulled out of his reverie by Draco asking where their shopping would start.

"We can start wherever you like, Draco," replied Narcissa. Draco smiled and pulled everyone along to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry eyed the new Nimbus broom for a moment, then turned his attention to the Quidditch gear. Draco managed to convince his parents to buy him the new Nimbus 2001, but Harry was still perfectly content with his Nimbus 2000.

"I'm going to try out for the house team this year. I know they need a new Chaser."

"I hope you make it, Draco. It would be great to have you on our team." Their parents smiled, happy that their children got along so well, and that there was none of the jealousy they heard about so often from other families.

Their next stop was the apothecary to stock up on potions ingredients, then Madam Malkin's for new school robs and cloaks. Harry stopped at the stationer's for more parchment and ink, and even found an "Eversharp" quill. Its tip would never break, so he'd never have to sharpen it.

At Eyelop's, Harry purchased some owl treats for Hedwig while Draco, now slightly regretting his broom request, was denied his own owl. Their final stop was Flourish and Blotts. They had been avoiding it because of the long lines that had been present all day. Now, however, they had no choice, as it was their last stop.

As they drew nearer, they saw that the line was almost entirely made up of witches, most of them in their 30s and 40s. When they reached the store, they saw the banner hung above the door: GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30pm to 4:30pm Harry and Draco groaned.

"It figures. On the day we come for our supplies." They managed to make their way around the line, after all, none of them wanted a signed book, and past the harassed-looking wizard at the door who was desperately trying to maintain some sense of order.

The line wound right to the back of the shop where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. The Riddles and they Malfoys wound their way through the shop collecting the books Harry and Draco needed, and the books they all wanted. Unfortunately, Narcissa's interest in a new decorating guide (she was considering remodeling her sitting room) took them right to the back of the shop.

Harry and Draco took in the scene before them with disgust. Gilderoy Lockhart was seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Draco, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the _Daily Prophet_—"

"How _dare_ you," spat Draco, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it. Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Draco — and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It _can't_ be Harry Potter?" The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face burned in anger as Lockhart attempted to shake his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over Harry's family.

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

"I hardly care," replied Harry, pulling his hand back. "I have no desire to be pictured with you." He turned his back on Lockhart and walked back to his family. "Can you believe the _nerve_ of that man?" asked Harry loudly. "I do _not_ desire to have my picture thrown around without having any say in it. I don't _want_ publicity." The patrons of Flourish and Blotts looked at Harry with either astonishment, approval, or a mixture of disgust and anger.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Lockhart loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!" He had obviously chosen to ignore Harry's words.

"When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography — which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge —" The crowd applauded again. "He had no idea," Lockhart continued, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and suddenly Harry found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart by one of Lockhart's assistants. Staggering slightly under their weight, he managed to make his way back out to the front of the room, closely followed by his family.

"I suppose I don't need to buy these anymore. Let's get the other books and get out of here."

"The _nerve_ of that man!" fumed Bella. "He had no right to do such a thing." Harry smiled up at his mother, but the moment was ruined the next instant.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing. He turned and found himself face-to-face with Ron Weasley, who was wearing his usual sneer.

"Famous Harry Potter," said Weasley. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny Weasley. Harry was incredibly surprised she was defending him against his brother. She was glaring at Ron. "You heard him just fine, he doesn't _want_ publicity."

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Ron. Ginny went scarlet as her parents made their way over. "It's too bad my sister has such bad taste."

"Ronald Weasley," screeched Mrs. Weasley. "Apologize to your sister and Mr. Potter. How dare you say such things?" She turned to Harry and his family. "I am sorry; he's rather the bad egg of the family." Ron turned an odd shade of purple and mumbled something under his breath that no one could understand. "I expect you to do better than that, Ronald."

"Forgive me, Mr. Potter," he spat out. Harry just gave him a sharp nod. After a few quick good-byes, the adults all moved to the register to pay for their purchases. Harry and Draco turned to follow them, but Ron suddenly grabbed a book from Draco's arms.

"Handbook of Do-It-Yourself-Broomcare? You can't even figure out how to take care of a broom, Malfoy?" Harry held back his cousin.

"As if you'd know what to do with a broom, Weasley, I bet you've never even held one." Ron launched himself at Harry, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was a loud yell of, "Ronald Weasley!" from Mrs. Weasley before Ron was suddenly pulled off of Harry by an irate Tom. Harry noticed that his father was doing everything he could not to say anything, obviously not trusting himself to speak at the moment. Ron had a cut lip and had been hit in the eye by an _Encyclopedia of Toadstools_. He was still holding Draco's book. He thrust it at him, his eyes glittering with hate.

"Here, take your bloody book back. You need as much help as you can get." He pulled himself out of Tom's grip just in time for his mother to grab him by the ear.

"I can't _believe_ you, Ronald. You won't be leaving the house until you go back to Hogwarts. If you put another toe out of line, we may not even send you back." Harry grinned at Draco as Mrs. Weasley's voice faded away as she dragged Ron out of the store. Ginny stopped to say good-bye to him before she left, followed by her brothers who muttered there apologies. Last to leave was Mr. Weasley.

"I know we hardly get along, Lucius, but I apologize for my son. I have no idea _what_ has gotten into him. He had no right behaving as he did. Mr. Potter, do forgive us." Harry nodded to the older wizard.

"No harm done, Mr. Weasley." With that, Mr. Weasley left the shop, and Harry and Draco went to pay for their books. With a quick wave of her wand, Bella set the bookshop back to rights, then followed her family up to the front. Harry was very glad that Flourish and Blotts was their last stop. He didn't think he could have taken any more excitement. They all Apparated back to Malfoy Manor and enjoyed a quiet evening in.

***RotR***

When the Weasley family returned to their home, the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley immediately floo-called Albus Dumbledore. He stepped out of the fireplace a moment later.

"How did it all go?"

"Perfectly, Albus. Ginny played her part to perfection. Ronald, however, has now officially ruined whatever chance he had left to ever make friends with Harry." Albus looked at the assembled Weasleys.

"Where is he now?"

"In his room upstairs. He's been punished." Albus nodded.

"Very well, Ginevra, keep up the good work." Ginny blushed and smiled.

"Thank you sir, I will." Albus stepped back into the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of green.


	7. Suspicions on the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 7: Suspicions on the Hogwarts Express**

As September 1st drew near, Harry found that the holidays were ending far too soon for his liking. This had been the best summer ever. He had a family, he'd foiled Dumbledore twice, and he'd formed a decent relationship with the goblins of Gringotts. Yes, it had been a great summer.

August 31st brought a pleasant surprise. When Harry joined his family for breakfast, he realized Luna was there as well.

"Hi Luna! It's great to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Your mum invited me over. My father thought it would be a great opportunity for me to ask all of my questions about Hogwarts. He's not sure that everything is still the same as when he was there."

Harry sat next to her, smiling and started serving himself. "Well, Luna, if you're here to ask questions, ask away."

"Is the castle really as great as everyone says?"

"Oh, yeah! It's amazing. Words cannot describe…" Harry laughed.

"Do you really get sorted by a hat?"

"Yep. It speaks to you. Oh, and it can read your mind, so be nice to it. It will listen to your desires, so, if you have a preferred house, ask it to put you there."

"That's so cool!"

"I know. What else would you like to know?"

"Are the classes hard?"

"They can be, but if you do your homework, and especially if you work ahead, they aren't bad. I know you won't have a problem." Luna smiled. Both her and Harry missed the delighted look Bella and Tom shared.

"Thanks, Harry. You've made me feel tons better."

"Wonderful," said Bella. "Let's celebrate Luna embarking on the next stage of her life! Dobby?"

Dobby popped in and bowed. "How may Dobby be helping mistress Bella?"

"Dobby, please bring a bottle of butterbeer for each person."

Dobby bowed again. "Of course, mistress Bella. Dobby is getting them now." He popped away and was back a moment later floating seven bottles. With a snap of his fingers, a bottle floated to each person.

"Thank you, Dobby." With a wave of her wand, Bella removed the corks from each bottle. Before she could banish the corks, Luna spoke to stop her.

"Mrs. Riddle, may I keep them as a memento? Just in case I'm in a different house, they'll be a reminder of always having someone to talk to." Bella smiled fondly at her.

"Of course, Luna. Here." She levitated the corks to Luna, smiling when Luna gathered them up and put them in her pocket.

Luna stayed until lunch, asking random questions as they occurred to her. Harry had a great time, as did Draco, although the latter wished a certain bushy-haired witch had been present as well. After lunch, Draco and Harry both went to their rooms to finish packing.

Dinner was an exuberant affair; everyone was enjoying each other's company. It was only when their parents sent them to bed that Harry and Draco reluctantly went upstairs.

The next morning, September 1st, found Harry reluctantly climbing out of bed. He reflected on the difference a year had made. Last year on the first, he was desperate to get on the train to Hogwarts. Then again, he had also thought Dumbledore was a great wizard and a friend to him. He knew better now.

Once he was ready, he shrunk down his trunk and put it in his pocket before heading downstairs. Breakfast was a quiet affair. Bella and Tom especially were very sober. A couple times, Bella looked near tears. Harry hated to see his mother so sad.

"Mum, don't look so sad. I'll be back for Christmas, and we have the mirrors. We can talk every night."

"You're right, Harry. I should be happy I have you back." Bella smiled and hugged her son. "I suppose we should be going, it's already ten." Harry and his family waited while Draco asked Dobby to bring his trunk.

After a couple of tries, Draco successfully shrunk down his trunk and placed it in his pocket. They all walked out past the main gates, then Apparated away (Harry and Draco were taken by side-along). Within moments, they were all walking out of the Apparition Courtyard at King's Cross.

After they enlarged and stowed their trunks in a compartment, Harry and Draco went in search of Luna and Hermione respectively. Harry found Luna rather quickly. She had already changed into her school robes. The first thing Harry noticed was the butterbeer cork necklace she had on.

"Hi Luna! Er, what is that?"

"Hi, Harry, it's lovely to see you. This is a necklace I made from the corks from yesterday. I wanted to carry the reminder of such a great day with me all of the time."

Harry smiled. "That's great, Luna. I'm glad you had such a great time." Harry made sure to say hello to Mr. Lovegood, who, happy Luna was in good hands, left immediately to complete the next issue of _The Quibbler_ before its publication.

Harry led Luna back to his family. Draco had found Hermione and her parents and had brought them to the family as well. Surprisingly, Mr. and Mrs. Granger seemed to be getting on very well with the Riddles and the Malfoys. They all had a polite conversation until the train conductor blew his whistle.

Harry, Draco, and Hermione said good-bye to their families then boarded the train. They reached the compartment that the boys had claimed just as the train started moving. They all hung out the window waving good-bye, even Luna, until the Malfoys, Grangers, and Riddles were out of sight. Harry immediately turned to Draco and Hermione.

"Mia, I hope I don't offend you, but how did your parents manage with the Malfoys?" Before she could answer, the door opened revealing Vince and Greg.

"Here you all are. We've been looking everywhere for you!" Harry and Draco looked guilty. They had been preoccupied with Luna and Hermione.

"Sorry. Come in and sit." They did so, and once they got their luggage stowed, Harry turned back to Hermione expectantly.

"Oh, alright, Harry. I schooled my parents in how to deal with them like you did for me. Except I also told them to work in that we are well off every chance they got."

"It worked like a charm, mate." They all laughed at that, then spent some time talking about their summers. After a while, the food trolley stopped at their compartment. They all bought some snacks, then sat back down to relax and enjoy the rest of the ride.

After about ten minutes, however, there was a commotion right outside the compartment. Luna eased open the door and they all peeked out. Two people with flaming red hair were arguing. Draco sneered.

"Obviously Weasleys." A young girl, probably in first year, was being yelled at by the boy, who was wearing a prefect badge.

"Oh, she's crying," said Hermione. Harry and Draco remained silent, wanting to hear what was going on.

"…look like a SCARLET WOMAN! I won't stand having my sister look like a HUSSY!"

"But mum…" SLAP! The girl fell to the floor and slowly sat up, holding her cheek. Harry was enraged by the forcible reminder of the Dursley's treatment, which was made even worse by them being siblings. These thoughts, along with the memory of the girl standing up for him at Flourish and Blotts, spurred Harry forward with his wand out. As the boy raised his hand to strike again, Harry aimed and yelled his spell.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Harry," cried Hermione. "You attacked a prefect! You'll be in so much trouble!"

Harry turned to her, eyes blazing. "He was attacking his own sister!" Harry kneeled next to the young girl and helped her up, just as the head boy and girl appeared.

"What is going on here?" As she spotted the petrified prefect, the head girl gasped. "Who attacked Mr. Weasley?" Before anyone could react, the red-headed girl spoke up.

"My brother slapped me, then Harry cast that spell to stop him from doing it again." The head girl looked to Harry.

"Is this true, Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded. A few other students confirmed the girl's statement as well. The head girl's eyes looked like they would pop out of her head. "Everyone, back into your compartments!" Her tone of voice very clearly said she would accept no opposition. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, come with me." The head boy turned to the Weasley boy.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" They all walked back to Harry's compartment where Hermione, Draco, Luna, Vince, and Greg were still standing. The head boy looked at all of them.

"I suppose you five saw it all as well?"

"Yes," answered Hermione.

"Then we can discuss this here." They all walked inside, then the head girl locked the door and cast privacy charms so they would not be overheard. Once she was finished, she released the elder Weasley, whose face was now bright red, from his body bind.

"Mr. Weasley! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Just look at my sister! She looks like a hussy!"

"Even if Miss Weasley is dressed a bit inappropriately, striking her is certainly not the correct punishment," said the head boy, aghast.

"She has to learn how she will be treated if she dresses in such a manner." Both the head boy and girl turned their backs on him in disgust. The head girl looked to the younger Weasley sibling.

"Miss Weasley, perhaps you can shed some light on why you are dressed in this fashion. Your clothes seem awfully small." Although the head girl spoke with a voice full of kindness, Miss Weasley looked down, shamefaced, pulling at her too short skirt.

"With f-five of us in Hogwarts, mum c-couldn't a-afford to get me new clothes other than my school robes."

"Why didn't you just wear your robes, then?"

"We arrive the muggle way, and dad didn't want us to stand out. There are too many of us to Apparate in."

"Couldn't your mother have transfigured your clothes?" asked the head boy.

"She did! She warned me it wasn't permanent. But I was so amazed by the train as I walked around it. I'd heard so much about it from my brothers, I wanted to see it all and lost track of time. When the spell wore off, I headed back to my compartment to change, but I came across Percy first." Everyone turned to look at Percy, who was sitting on the floor, looking miserable.

"Why don't you go change, Miss Weasley?"

The girl nodded and stood then turned to Harry. "Thanks for your help, Harry. I'm Ginny, by the way."

Harry forced a smile. "You're welcome Ginny. Why don't you come back once you've changed? You're welcome to sit with us."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks." She walked out of the compartment and everyone turned back to Percy.

"Mr. Weasley," started the head girl, "as the term has no officially started, I cannot assign you a punishment. However, I will be speaking to Professor McGonagall as your head of house about your behavior, and I am certain she will speak with your parents. I expect you to get back to your duties now." She unlocked the door for him.

"Of course, right away." He scurried out of the compartment, and the head boy and girl turned to Harry.

"For the same reason we cannot punish Mr. Weasley for his actions, we can't award you for yours," said the head boy. "However, we'll speak with Professor Snape about your quick action today. Enjoy the rest of the trip." The head boy and girl left the compartment and closed the door behind them.

"Well, that was interesting," said Draco.

"Very," said Harry. "It's odd that neither Weasley seemed particularly shook up about the incident. And that Percy didn't seem to care about having his parents told. I would think that with someone as uptight about the rules, he'd be more upset about that." The others nodded.

"And did you notice," said Hermione, "that there was no mark on her cheek?"

Without thinking, Harry spoke the first thought that came to mind. "There should have been with such a hard blow." There was silence at Harry's remark. No one missed the bitterness in his voice that spoke of first-hand knowledge. However, before the silence could grow truly awkward, Ginny returned wearing her school robes.

The six friends, not wanting to reveal their suspicions, were cordial to her. They began asking her and Luna about their expectations for Hogwarts.

"I just hope I'm in Gryffindor like the rest of my family," declared Ginny.

"I'm looking forward to learning new things," said Luna. Ginny snorted at that statement, earning her a glare from Harry that she missed. Their conversation didn't continue for long, as they pulled into Hogsmeade station soon after. As they left the train, Ginny stayed very close to Harry.

When Hagrid began calling for the first years, Harry gave Luna a hug, missing the enraged look Ginny gave them both. With a quick good-bye to Ginny, he jogged back to his friends.


	8. Welcoming Feast

**Chapter 8: Welcoming Feast**

When Harry caught up to his friends, they were just climbing into a carriage. Draco helped Hermione in, then climbed in himself, leaving Harry to climb in last.

They were all relatively quiet on the ride to the castle. It had been a long ride and they were hungry. When they reached Hogwarts, Draco made sure to help Hermione out of the carriage before they all hurried inside.

Harry stopped by the Gryffindor table to speak to Neville.

"Hi Harry!" replied Neville.

"How come you didn't come sit with us, Neville?" Before he could answer, Ron Weasley shouted from the other end of the table.

"Hey you snake! Slither back to your own table. Nobody wants you here!" Several Gryffindors laughed, but Neville just gave Harry a scared look before dropping his gaze. Harry sighed and joined his friends at the Slytherin table.

"It looks like we've lost Neville," he reported glumly. Draco stared at Harry sadly.

"Shame. He was nice," said Vince. Harry nodded before turning his attention to McGonagall and the line of first years walking in behind her.

The hat sang a different song this year, but Harry didn't really listen to it. He also didn't pay too much attention to the first half of the sorting. He clapped when his friends did, but he was focused on Luna. She looked cute in her Hogwarts robes. He couldn't wait until she was sorted, he was dying to know which house she'd be in. He wanted her in Slytherin, of course, but he also knew she'd do really well in Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff too, probably. As long as she wasn't in Gryffindor. He didn't want her around the Weasleys.

"Lovegood, Luna!" Harry was jolted out of his thoughts. Luna skipped forward and very daintily placed the hat on her head. Harry nervously watched as each second went by. It looked as though she was having a conversation with the hat. After what seemed like hours, but was really only about half a minute, the hat made its decision.

"Slytherin!" Harry cheered louder than the rest of the table put together as Luna came to sit next to him.

"Harry," called Luna, as soon as she was close enough to him. "You were right! It does listen to you. The hat was going to put me in Ravenclaw, but I asked it to put me in Slytherin so I could be with you, and it did!" She hugged Harry, who smiled sheepishly, then turned her attention back to the sorting. Harry noticed Draco and Vince smirking at him and shot them death glares. He knew he was going to hear about this later. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to retaliate. Draco was perfectly content being teased about Hermione, and no one had caught Vince's eye yet. Harry sighed, it was going to be a long night.

"Weasley, Ginevra!" Ginny walked forward nervously and sat on the stool.

***Ginny***

As the hat slid over her eyes, the world turned black, and the hum of hundreds of whispering students was instantly cut off.

"Well, another Weasley!" Ginny was surprised by the little voice in her ear.

"I can hear you!"

"Of course you can. However, the question is, where to put you? You aren't like the rest of the family."

"I belong in Gryffindor. I have to be in Gryffindor. My family will kill me if I'm not."

"But I see all of the schemes and plans in your head. My, my, you plan to entrap Mr. Potter. Interesting."

"That's my mum's idea. She's asked me to do it, and I must."

"You must? You see, there is no Gryffindor courage there. You could choose to do what is right."

"But I want Harry. He's supposed to be with me, not that Lovegood brat."

"Ah, yes, I think I know exactly where to put you…SLYTHERIN!"

"NO!" The shout was not just her own. It sounded as though all of her brothers had shouted the word as well. "You see, they'll kill me. Oh, what would mum say? You can't do this you senile old hat. I belong in Gryffindor like the rest of my family. Now do your job properly and put me in Gryffindor."

"Well I never! How dare you speak to me like that? You most certainly belong in Slytherin. Now get moving."

"I won't leave this stool until you put me in Gryffindor." The hat had had enough. It made its next statement to the entire school.

"I SAID SLYTHERIN! YOU ARE NOT FIT FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Professor McGonagall removed the hat from her head.

"Miss Weasley, kindly go to your house table." Ginny gasped.

"But I can't. Mum'll kill me for being in Slytherin." She turned to the headmaster hoping he would intervene.

"Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore. "You must go to the Slytherin table." Defeated and shamefaced, she stood and started walking to the Slytherin table without once looking to her brothers.

***Harry***

The Great Hall, which had been deathly silent since Ginny and her brothers had protested her sorting, was suddenly abuzz with noise. Harry heard people whispering about the only Weasley to not be in Gryffindor. Harry looked at the girl in question as she slowly walked to his table. She looked as though she was walking to the gallows. She sat at the furthest edge of the table, and those who were near her scooted further away. It was clear that she neither wanted to be there, nor was she wanted. Harry almost felt sorry for her. However, if she had accepted it from the first, or at least seemed more willing to be part of their house, the house would have been more accepting of her.

"Now then." Harry turned his attention to the headmaster, who had risen. "Enjoy your feast! You have waited long enough. Tuck in!" Harry gleefully turned to the food and took the plate in front of him. He served Luna first, then himself, then passed the dish along. This continued until all of the dishes both he and Luna were interested in had reached them. They ate quickly, and mostly in silence, just enjoying the excellent meal. When dinner was done, dessert appeared, and they savored that as well. Finally, it was time for the yearly announcements. Dumbledore stood and addressed the students.

"Welcome, everyone to another year at Hogwarts. To our first years, welcome, to the rest, welcome back. For those who are not familiar with him, allow me to introduce our new defense against the dark arts professor, Gilderoy Lockhart!" He paused during the deafening applause which, Harry noticed, seemed to be coming primarily from the females in the room. Even Hermione was clapping enthusiastically.

"Mia," started Harry. "You do realize he's a fraud, don't you?"

"Harry, how can you say such a thing? Just look at everything he's done."

"You mean everything his books, which he wrote, say he's done."

"Well, Harry, do you really think he'd lie? I mean, just look at that face, completely honest, and gorg...I mean, um unassuming."

"Of course I do! But what were you about to say?"

"Harry! He's one of our professors! If he was a fraud, don't you think someone would have found out by now?" Harry shrugged, noncommittally. He had wondered about that too.

"First years should know that the Forbidden Forest is, naturally, forbidden to students. And, I will say again for some of our older students who tend to forget: the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to students, and with good reason. Now, it is late, and classes start tomorrow morning. Time for bed, so off you trot."

They all got up, Harry walking with Luna. He chose to wait behind for the prefects to lead the first years to the dormitory. He walked with Luna the entire way, not noticing how Ginny was staring daggers at both of them. As they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room, Harry heard his name being called.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, I'd like a word." Harry turned to face Professor Snape.

"Yes, sir." He turned back to Luna. "I don't know when I'll get back, so I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." He gave her a hug and walked over to his head of house. Ginny followed close behind. They were led to Professor Snape's office and ushered inside.

"Miss Weasley, I'll start with you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little shocked is all, sir. I never expected to be put in Slytherin." Professor Snape's eyes narrowed.

"I meant after the incident with your brother, foolish girl." Harry tried not to smile.

"Oh! Well, I'm feeling much better now. I was more surprised than anything." Harry could tell Professor Snape found that to be an odd answer.

"Very well. The headmaster would like to speak with you. You can go by floo, I need to speak with Mr. Potter." Ginny nodded and took a pinch of the offered powder. With a quick shout, she was gone.

Professor Snape turned back to Harry. "Be wary of her, Harry. Her story is rather odd."

"Yes, sir, I know. She acted odd on the train as well. Hermione noticed that she did not even have a mark on her face! She was hit hard enough to knock her to the ground. She should still have a bruise!"

"And how would you know that, Harry?" Harry gulped, realizing his mistake. He never wanted this to come out for fear that his mother would hear of it.

"It was just a guess, sir." Professor Snape nodded, allowing him to get away with it, this time.

"Very well, Harry. Now, I cannot truly award you points for the perfectly executed Full Body-Bind curse or for your quick action. However, I noticed you have already taken Miss Lovegood under your wing. 20 points to Slytherin for such noble conduct."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Harry. Now, off to bed with you."

"Yes, sir." Professor Snape escorted Harry back to the common room. Back in his dormitory, Harry quickly told his roommates what Professor Snape had said. No one was particularly surprised. Soon after, they went to bed, tired from the long day, and unwilling to be exhausted for their first day of classes.

***Ginny***

Ginny stepped out of the fireplace into Professor Dumbledore's office and looked around. One thing was certain: Dumbledore's office was very interesting. If she hadn't been scared out of her wits that she was about to be punished for her failure, she would have been very pleased to have a chance to look around it.

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat — the Sorting Hat.

Ginny hesitated. She cast a wary eye around the sleeping witches and wizards on the walls. Surely it couldn't hurt if she took the hat down and tried it on again? Just to see… maybe it would put her in a different house.

She walked quietly around the desk, lifted the hat from its shelf, and lowered it slowly onto her head. It was much too large and slipped down over her eyes, just as it had done earlier that evening. Ginny stared at the black inside of the hat, waiting. Then a small voice said in her ear, "Bothering me again, Ginny Weasley?"

"Er, yes," Ginny muttered. "Er — sorry to bother you — I wanted to ask —"

"I see you've learned a bit of manners. You've been wondering whether I put you in the right House," said the hat smartly. "Yes…you most certainly would not have fit into Gryffindor. Perhaps Ravenclaw. Some of those schemes you have are rather brilliant. But I stand by what I said before you belong in Slytherin —"

Ginny's stomach plummeted. She grabbed the point of the hat and pulled it off. It hung limply in her hand, grubby and faded. Ginny pushed it back onto its shelf, feeling sick.

"You're wrong," she said aloud to the still and silent hat. It didn't move. Ginny backed away, watching it. The door opened behind her and she whirled around.

"Ah, Miss Weasley. You arrived sooner than I expected. Now, I have heard multiple conflicting reports of what happened on that train, so please, enlighten me." Ginny took a deep breath.

"Well, sir, I thought that if Harry was confronted with a situation that reminded him of his stay with his aunt and uncle, that he would feel an undeniable urge to act."

"I see."

"It worked, he came to my rescue. He put Percy in a Full Body-Bind. He seemed enraged at Percy's behavior. He even invited me back to his compartment for the rest of the trip."

"However…"

"He hasn't really paid attention to me since. He's caught up in that Loony Lovegood. I'm going to have to re-think my strategy."

"Well, I can see the problem. However, you have been sorted into Slytherin—I warned your mother that might happen—so you'll have plenty of time around him. I expect you to turn his attention to you before the end of the year. Sooner would be preferable."

Ginny gulped. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Then have a good night, you are dismissed."

Ginny stood, then looked uncertainly to the headmaster. "Er…Professor Dumbledore, sir?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"How do I get back to my common room?"

"Ah, yes, the Bloody Baron is waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs. He will lead you back." Ginny nodded and left the office. Sure enough, the ghost was waiting for her, and floated away silently as soon as she stepped off the last stair. She followed after him at a jog, not wanting to be left behind. By the time she reached the common room, she was breathing heavily. She turned to the ghost.

"Thank you. What is the password?"

"Ambition." It wasn't the ghost who had spoken, it was Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, thank you, Professor."

"What are you doing out at this time of night, Miss Weasley?"

"I just returned from Professor Dumbledore's office. He had the Bloody Baron lead me here."

"Very well, hurry on, it is very late for you to be out of bed."

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks again." Ginny gave the password and hurried into her common room, which was deserted. After a few minutes, she managed to find the correct room, and fell into bed fully clothed. Within moments, she was asleep.


	9. Back to Class

**Chapter 9: Back to Class**

The next day, the school was abuzz with the rumor that Ron Weasley had flown a car to school. None of the group of Slytherin friends believed it. However, Ginny was adamant that her youngest brother had not been on the train. She did not recall him even entering Platform 9 ¾.

At breakfast, the rumor was confirmed by the arrival of a Howler for Ron. Harry was serving himself and Luna eggs when the noise erupted.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE —"

A voice that Harry could only suppose belonged to Mrs. Weasley, was amplified to what must have been a hundred times louder than usual and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, and Harry saw Ron sink so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen. Harry looked to Draco who was shaking with laughter.

"Serves the idiot right. No one wants to receive a Howler."

"—LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU COULD HAVE DIED —"

Harry noticed Ginny looking a little red. He supposed she was embarrassed by her brother's humiliation.

"—ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED — YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME." A ringing silence fell. Harry noticed a red envelope burst into flames and curl into ashes. Weasley sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over him. Harry and his friends were caught in a fit of laughter as the babble of talk gradually broke out again.

They were finishing up their meals when Professor Snape came along the Slytherin table, handing out course schedules. Harry took his and saw that they had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first. Harry said good-bye to his friends and left the table early so he could walk Luna to class. Unfortunately, that meant Ginny came along as well. He wasn't very happy with that, as he had wanted to spend some time alone with Luna, but didn't know how to exclude Ginny without being rude.

At the door to the Transfiguration class, Harry gave Luna a hug, and turned away before Ginny could claim one as well. He hurried out to the greenhouses, not wanting to be late on his first day of class. As he neared the greenhouses he saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. Harry had only just joined his friends when she came striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor Sprout's arms were full of bandages, and with Harry spotted the Whomping Willow in the distance, several of its branches now in slings. Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and her fingernails. Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming.

"Oh, hello there!" he called, beaming around at the assembled students. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels…"

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self. There was a murmur of interest. They had only ever worked in greenhouse one before — greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. Harry caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. He was about to follow his friends inside when Lockhart's hand shot out.

"Harry! I've been wanting a word — you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?" Judging by Professor Sprout's scowl, she did mind, but Lockhart said, "That's the ticket," and closed the greenhouse door in her face.

"Harry," said Lockhart, his large white teeth gleaming in the sunlight as he shook his head. "Harry, Harry, Harry." Completely nonplussed, Harry said nothing. "When I heard — I was so surprised." Harry had no idea what he was talking about. He was about to say so when Lockhart went on, "Don't know when I've been more shocked. I was sure you were in Gryffindor." It was remarkable how he could show every one of those brilliant teeth even when he wasn't talking. "Instead to find out you're in Slytherin. My old house, you know. Having any problems with anyone?"

"Oh, no, Professor, I—"

"Harry, Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, reaching out and grasping his shoulder. "I understand. If you have any problems, let me know, I'm happy to help. I fit in just fine. Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking! 'It's all right for him, he's an internationally famous wizard!' But when I was twelve, I was just as much of a nobody as you are now. In fact, I'd say I was even more of a nobody! I mean, a few people have heard of you, haven't they? All that business with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" He glanced at the lightning scar on Harry's forehead. "I know, I know — it's not quite as good as winning _Witch Weekly_'s Most Charming Smile Award five times in a row, as I have — but it's a start, Harry, it's a start."

He gave Harry a hearty wink and strode off. Harry stood stunned for a few seconds, then, remembering he was supposed to be in the greenhouse, he opened the door and slid inside. Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored ear muffs were lying on the bench. When Harry had taken his place between Vince and Hermione, Professor Sprout started class.

"Now that we're all here, we'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Slytherin," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?" Hermione's hand narrowly missed Harry's glasses as it shot up again. Draco smiled at her indulgently.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said promptly.

"Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young." She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows. They looked quite unremarkable to Harry, but he knew that was incredibly misleading.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout. There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy. "When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right — earmuffs on." Harry snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.

Despite knowing what to expect, Harry let out a gasp of surprise that no one could hear. Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs. Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray — there is a large supply of pots here — compost in the sacks over there — and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething."

She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder. Harry, Draco, and Hermione were joined at their tray by a curly-haired Hufflepuff boy Harry knew by sight but had never spoken to, while Daphne and Millicent joined Vince and Greg.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," the Hufflepuff boy said brightly, shaking Harry by the hand. "Know who you are, of course, the famous Harry Potter… And you're Hermione Granger — always top in everything" (Hermione beamed as she had her hand shaken too) "— and Draco Malfoy." Harry and Draco nodded, but neither said anything as they began filling their plant pots with dragon dung compost.

"Isn't Lockhart amazing?" Justin was obviously trying his hardest to start a conversation. "Awfully brave. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and — zap — just fantastic."

"No, he's an idiot and an egomaniac, and his books are a load of dragon dung." Justin simply stood there, mouth agape. Even Hermione looked horrified. However, before the silence could get to awkward, Professor Sprout told them all to put on their earmuffs.

They really needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth; Harry spent ten whole minutes trying to squash a particularly fat one into a pot. His discomfort was made a little better when he noticed Justin was jumping up and down, obviously swearing at the top of his lungs. Apparently the Mandrake he had been repotting had bitten him rather hard. Harry and Draco turned away, sharing a laugh.

By the end of the class, Harry, like everyone else, was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then the Slytherins hurried off to Potions.

Professor Snape glided into the room, as he always did, and the room quieted instantly. He gave them a lecture on the next potion they would be brewing, the draught of living death. They all took copious notes, knowing that, as ever, they were expected to do better than the Gryffindors during their practical lesson on Friday. Their homework assignment was to write a foot-long essay on how the ingredients of the potion worked together to put one in a state of "living death". Harry was one of the first out of the classroom, a rarity for him, but he was in a hurry to get to Luna. His friends caught up to him as he was entering the Great Hall.

"In a hurry, I see," said Draco with a smirk.

"Just hungry," replied Harry quickly. His excuse, however, was forfeit the moment he spotted Luna. His face lit up and he made a beeline for her. "Hi Luna!" Luna turned and smiled at him.

"Hi Harry. How was your morning?"

"It was good. What classes have you had so far."

"I had Transfiguration, as you know, then Charms. That was fun. I can't wait to learn how to levitate objects."

"Well," said Hermione. "That won't be until end of October, but we can teach you the spell now, if you'd like."

"Would you?" asked Luna. "That would be grand!" Harry and Hermione smiled, then proceeded to teach Luna the proper incantation and wand movement. Luna gave both of them a big hug when she managed to levitate her goblet. Harry sat there with a dazed smile on his face until Draco poked him and started laughing. Knowing what would come next, Harry turned to Hermione to change the subject.

"What class do we have next?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once, pulling out her schedule.

"_Why_," demanded Draco, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all of Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?" Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously. They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in _Voyages with Vampires_ again. Luna decided to continue practicing the levitation spell, so Harry and Draco stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes before Harry became aware that he was being closely watched. Looking up, he saw a very small, mousy-haired boy staring at him as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red.

"All right, Harry? I'm — I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor. D'you think — would it be all right if — can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly.

"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Harry's hairline) "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll _move_." Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's _amazing_ here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" — he looked imploringly at Harry — "maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?" Colin was so eager, he missed the look of disgust Harry shared with Draco.

"_Signed photos_? You're giving out _signed photos_, Potter?" Loud and scathing, Ron Weasley's voice echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked, unfortunately, by Neville and a boy Harry thought was named Seamus Finnigan. "Everyone line up!" Weasley roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Weasley." Vince and Greg came to stand behind Harry and Draco, clearly outnumbering Weasley and his group, especially since Neville looked about ready to turn tail and run.

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin.

"_Jealous_?" said Weasley, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself." Seamus was sniggering stupidly.

"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Draco. "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "'If you put another toe out of line'—" A knot of Slytherin fifth-years nearby laughed loudly at this. "Weasley would like a signed photo, Harry," smirked Draco. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house —" Ron whipped out his Spellotaped wand, but Hermione shut _Voyages with Vampires_ with a snap and whispered, "Look out!"

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?" Harry started to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!" Pinned to Lockhart's side and burning with humiliation, Harry saw Weasley slide smirking back into the crowd. "Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll _both_ sign it for you."

Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signaling the start of afternoon classes.

"Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Harry, who was wishing he knew a good Vanishing Spell, still clasped to his side. "A word to the wise, Harry," said Lockhart paternally as they entered the building through a side door. "I covered up for you back there with young Creevey — if he was photographing me, too, your schoolmates won't think you're setting yourself up so much…" Deaf to Harry's stammers, Lockhart swept him down a corridor lined with staring students and up a staircase. "Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn't sensible — looks a tad bigheaded, Harry, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but" — he gave a little chortle — "I don't think you're quite there yet. Don't let that front page shoot we had go to your head."

They had reached Lockhart's classroom and he let Harry go at last. Harry yanked his robes straight and headed for a seat at the very back of the class, where he busied himself with piling all seven of Lockhart's books in front of him, so that he could avoid looking at the real thing. The rest of the class came clattering in, and Draco and Hermione sat down with Harry, although Hermione gave a longing look to the front of the room.

"You could've fried an egg on your face" said Draco. "You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet any of the other first years obsessed with you, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club."

"Shut up," snapped Harry. The last thing he needed was for Lockhart to hear the phrase "Harry Potter fan club". When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Daphne Greengrass's copy of _Travels with Trolls_, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly_'s Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly. "I see you've all bought a complete set of my books — well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about — just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in —" When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes — start —now!"

Harry looked down at his paper and read:

1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?

2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut — hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in _Year with the Yeti_. And a few of you need to read _Wanderings with Werewolves_ more carefully — I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples — though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!" He gave them another roguish wink.

Draco was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face; Vince and Greg, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name.

"… but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions — good girl! In fact" — he flipped her paper over — "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?" Hermione raised a trembling hand. "Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Slytherin! And so — to business —" He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it. "Now — be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard-kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

In spite of himself, Harry leaned around his pile of books for a better look at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Vince and Greg had stopped laughing now.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them." As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover. "Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies." Theodore Nott couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror. "Yes?" He smiled at Theodore.

"Well, they're not — they're not very —dangerous, are they?" Theodore choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Theodore. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!" The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them. "Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Blaise Zabini by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Blaise was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling.

"Come on now — round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted. He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Blaise, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way. The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Draco, and Hermione, who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Can you believe him?" roared Draco as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage.

"Hands on?" said Harry, who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out.

"Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing —"

"Rubbish," said Hermione. "You've read his books — look at all those amazing things he's done —"

"He _says_ he's done," Harry muttered.

"Harry, we've been over this, he is our _Professor_. There is no way he'd lie about the things he's done." With that she walked out of the room, with Draco following close behind. As she was exiting, Harry could have sworn she had said, "And he's gorgeous."


	10. Mudbloods and Murmurs

**Chapter 10: Mudbloods and Murmurs**

Harry spent a lot of time over the next few days dodging out of sight whenever he saw Gilderoy Lockhart coming down a corridor. Harder to avoid was Gryffindor Colin Creevey, who somehow seemed to have memorized Harry's schedule. Nothing seemed to give Colin a bigger thrill than to say, "All right, Harry?" six or seven times a day despite Harry constantly telling the first year to leave him alone. Colin cornered him again right before Transfiguration, almost making him late. Harry slid in just before the bell rang.

Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, but today was especially difficult. Everything Harry had learned last year seemed to have leaked out of his head during the summer. He was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button, but all he managed to do was give his beetle a lot of exercise as it scuttled over the desktop avoiding his wand. He supposed it didn't help any that he kept wondering how Luna was doing in her classes, and Draco was going on about the Quidditch tryouts this weekend. At least Weasley was having far worse problems. Apparently he had broken his wand at some point while he had been driving that car, and he had attempted to patch it with some borrowed Spellotape. Everyone but Weasley knew it was damaged beyond repair. It kept crackling and sparking at odd moments, and every time Weasley tried to transfigure his beetle it engulfed him in thick gray smoke that smelled of rotten eggs. Unable to see what he was doing, he accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow and had to ask for a new one. Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased.

Harry and Draco had a good laugh at that. Even so, Harry was relieved to hear the lunch bell. His brain felt like a wrung sponge, and he was eager to see Luna. As everyone filed out of the classroom, Harry and Draco noticed Neville with Weasley, who was whacking his wand furiously on the desk.

"Stupid — useless — thing —"

"Write home for another one," Neville suggested as the wand let off a volley of bangs like a firecracker.

"Oh, yeah, and get another Howler back," said Weasley, stuffing the now hissing wand into his bag. Harry and Draco continued down to lunch, laughing over Weasley's predicament. Draco praised Hermione's genius when she showed them the handful of perfect coat buttons she had produced in Transfiguration.

Hedwig visited Harry on Friday morning with a parcel of candy from his mother. He immediately offered some to his closest friends, who helped themselves delightedly. Harry's day got even better in charms. Ron's wand was still malfunctioning, surpassing itself by shooting out of Ron's hand and hitting tiny old Professor Flitwick squarely between the eyes, creating a large, throbbing green boil where it had struck.

With everything that had been going on, Harry was in a great mood, right up until Draco shook him awake several hours earlier than he would have liked.

"Whassamatter?" said Harry groggily.

"Quidditch practice!" said Draco. "Come on!" Harry felt around and grabbed his glasses, putting them on as he squinted at the window. There was a thin mist hanging across the pink-and-gold sky. Now that he was awake, he couldn't understand how he could have slept through the racket the birds were making.

"Draco," Harry croaked. "It's the crack of dawn. Besides, there's no practice yet, tryouts haven't happened."

"Exactly," said Draco. His eyes were gleaming with a crazed enthusiasm. "I want to practice before tryouts. Unlike you, I don't have a guaranteed place on the team. Come on, grab your broom, and let's go." Yawning and shivering slightly, Harry climbed out of bed and tried to find his Quidditch robes.

"Good man," said Draco. "Meet you in the common room." When he'd found his emerald team robes and pulled on his cloak for warmth, Harry scribbled a note to Vince and Greg explaining where they'd gone and went down the spiral staircase to the common room, his Nimbus Two Thousand on his shoulder. He met Draco and they continued out of the common room, through the dungeons, and out the front doors. Unfortunately, it was far too early for breakfast. They were just mounting their brooms when Harry heard hurried footsteps behind him and saw Colin Creevey dashing across the field, his camera swinging madly around his neck and something clutched in his hand.

"I saw you from my window, Harry! Look what I've got here! I've had it developed, I wanted to show you —" Harry looked at the photograph Colin was brandishing under his nose, completely sick of the attention this Gryffindor was bestowing on him. A moving, black-and-white Lockhart was tugging hard on an arm Harry recognized as his own. He was pleased to see that his photographic self was putting up a good fight and refusing to be dragged into view. As Harry watched, Lockhart gave up and slumped, panting, against the white edge of the picture.

"Will you sign it?" said Colin eagerly.

"No," said Harry flatly. "Go away, Colin, I'm in a hurry — Quidditch practice —" He kicked at the ground, soaring up into the air.

"Harry! Oh, wow! I guess I'll be in the stands," yelled Colin. The cool morning air whipped Harry's face, waking him far more effectively than anything else would have. It felt wonderful to be back on the Quidditch field. He soared right around the stadium at full speed, racing Draco. "What's that funny clicking noise?" called Draco as they hurtled around the corner. Harry looked into the stands. Colin was sitting in one of the highest seats, his camera raised, taking picture after picture, the sound strangely magnified in the deserted stadium.

"Look this way, Harry! This way!" he cried shrilly.

"Hey, that's that little Gryffindor first year, isn't it?" asked Draco.

"Unfortunately," said Harry, putting on a spurt of speed that took him as far away as possible from Colin. As Draco practiced weaving around Harry and the goalposts, more people slowly arrived for the 9:00 am tryouts. Finally, at 9:00 am, Marcus appeared, also wearing his Quidditch robes. Marcus called them all to order, announcing, for those who did not already know, that they were only holding tryouts for a beater and a chaser. Several angry Slytherins left the field immediately.

Looking around Harry realized that there were far fewer students at the tryouts this year. Thinking about it, he should have realized that was the case. There were far less positions open. Only eight people were trying out for chaser, and there were only five beater hopefuls. Marcus ran the tryouts just as he had the year before, starting with the beaters. When the chasers flew in formation, Harry could easily see that Draco was the best flier.

As with last year, Miles was able to block almost everything, but he missed a spectacular shot made by Draco. As everyone was congratulating the new team, Harry pulled Draco aside.

"That last goal was amazing! What was that?"

Draco laughed. "Well, my father made sure I learned Muggle baseball, as he said it would improve my Quidditch skills. That throw was a modified version of what is called a sinker pitch."

"That's how you made it change directions?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"Ok, team!" called Marcus. "I'd like to try a few quick plays with our new members." They all mounted their brooms and rose into the air, only to hear boos and jeers coming from a quickly approaching group in red. "What's going on? I booked the pitch until noon, it's not even eleven." At Marcus' signal, they all landed. "We'll see about this! Wood!" Marcus bellowed at the Gryffindor Captain. "This is our practice time! You can clear off now!"

Wood was a burly sixth year. He had a look of trollish cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Flint."

"But I booked the field!" said Flint, now speaking with a cold, collected menace to his voice. "I booked it!"

"Ah," said Wood. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor McGonagall. 'I, Professor M. McGonagall, give the Gryffindor team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker'."

"So you've got a new Seeker?" said Marcus, distracted. "Where?" And from behind the six figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, freckled face. It was Ron Weasley.

"Oh, look," said Weasley. "A field invasion." Vince, Greg, Luna, and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Luna asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?" She was looking at Weasley, taking in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

"I'm the new Gryffindor Seeker, Loony," said Weasley, smugly. Harry growled at the insult to his friend, as the Gryffindor team laughed.

"Apparently the Gryffindors only let people for whom they feel sorry play. You Weasleys have no money, Wood obviously has no manners, and I suppose you girls have no virtue," said Hermione sharply. "At least our team was formed on pure talent." The smug look on Weasley's face flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat. Harry knew at once that Weasley had said something really bad because there was an instant uproar at his words. Wood had to dive in front of Weasley to stop Bole and Derrick jumping on him. Bletchley shrieked, "How dare you!" Even most of the Gryffindors looked offended. Draco raised his wand in defense of Hermione.

"You had best wash out that mouth, Weasley. Scourgify!" With a flick of his wand, Ron was suddenly sputtering on soap bubbles. One of the girls shot Draco an evil look as she ended the spell. Ron, however, plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously at Draco's face. A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed another of his female teammates. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap. Harry and his team were paralyzed with laughter. Marcus was doubled up, hanging onto his broomstick for support. Draco was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him. "We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," Harry heard someone say. After the Gryffindor team was out of earshot, Harry turned to Draco.

"So, what exactly did Weasley call Hermione? It must've been really bad, because everyone went wild."

"It _was_ bad," said Draco. "Weasley called her 'Mudblood,' Harry"

"But I don't know what it means."

Me neither," said Hermione "I could tell it was really rude, of course —"

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," said Draco. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born — you know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards —I never thought Weasley was one of them— who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood."

"Pure-blood?" asked Harry.

"It means both of your parents and all four of your grandparents were magical. The farther back you can trace your heritage and still have only magical relatives, the purer your blood is."

"Why didn't you think he was one of them?"

"Well, his father is part of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts division of the Ministry of Magic. I think everyone just assumes he's a blood traitor. That means that although they are pure-bloods, they hang around with, and champion, muggles and muggle-borns."

"So, would you be a blood-traitor for hanging around me?" asked Hermione.

"No, offense, Hermione, but I don't think anyone really thinks of you as muggleborn. You're challenging all of our preconceived notions. I mean, we're finding out that blood status doesn't matter so much. Look at Neville Longbottom — he's pure-blood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up. And they haven't invented a spell you can't do," said Draco proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta.

"It's a disgusting thing to call someone," chimed in Luna. "Dirty blood, see. Common blood. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd have died out." Just then, Harry noticed the Gryffindor team leaving Hagrid's hut.

"D'you fancy a visit to Hagrid? You know he can never keep his mouth shut." His group of friends all nodded, and they quickly made their way over to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked quickly, and was surprised when Lockhart emerged first.

"Hello, Professor," said Hermione brightly. Harry and Draco both groaned.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. I'm in a bit of a hurry, must be going now," and he made off toward the castle, completely ignoring the other three standing there.

"Well that was rather rude," said Harry.

"He didn't look so well though, did he," observed Luna. "I wonder what's wrong with him."

"He saw that Weasley boy belch slugs." They all looked up at Hagrid, who was now standing in the doorway. "Come in, I heard wha' happened." They all filed in and arranged themselves on various pieces of furniture. "Are ye alrigh' Hermione?"

"Yes, Hagrid, I'm fine. I don't pay much attention to idiots like Ronald."

"Good, good. Oh, and Harry, I've got a bone ter pick wit ya," said Hagrid abruptly as though struck by a sudden thought. "I've heard yev been giving out signed photos. How come I haven't got one?"

"I have _not_ been giving out signed photos," he said hotly. "If Lockhart's still spreading that around —" But then he saw that Hagrid was laughing.

"I'm on'y jokin'," he said, patting Harry genially on the back and sending him face first into the table. "I knew yeh hadn't really. I told Lockhart yeh didn' need teh. Yer more famous than him without tryin'."

"Bet he didn't like that," said Harry, sitting up and rubbing his chin.

"Don' think he did," said Hagrid, his eyes twinkling. "An' then I told him I'd never read one o' his books an' he decided ter go. O' course, that was just as the team brought Weasley in. He was beltchin' slugs all o'er me floor, and Lockhart didn' wan' to get his shoes dirty so he just stood in the kitchen. I felt bad for Weasley until they started saying what he had done. I sent him straight off to Madam Pomfrey, and cleaned up the floor so Lockhart would leave me alone. I don't blame yeh for cursin' him Malfoy."

"Well, someone has to teach him a lesson," said Draco.

"I can' believe he turned out as he did. Never had a lick o' trouble from any other member of the family. Now, come an' see what I've bin growin'," said Hagrid. In the small vegetable patch behind Hagrid's house were a dozen of the largest pumpkins Harry had ever seen. Each was the size of a large boulder.

"Gettin' on well, aren't they?" said Hagrid happily. "Fer the Halloween feast… should be big enough by then."

"What've you been feeding them?" said Harry.

Hagrid looked over his shoulder to check that they were alone. "Well, I've bin givin' them — you know — a bit o' help —" Harry noticed Hagrid's flowery pink umbrella leaning against the back wall of the cabin. Harry had had reason to believe before now that this umbrella was not all it looked; in fact, he had the strong impression that Hagrid's old school wand was concealed inside it. Hagrid wasn't supposed to use magic. He had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, but Harry had never found out why — any mention of the matter and Hagrid would clear his throat loudly and become mysteriously deaf until the subject was changed.

"An Engorgement Charm, I suppose?" said Hermione, halfway between disapproval and amusement. "Well, you've done a good job on them."

"That's what Ginny Weasley said," said Hagrid. "Met her jus' yesterday." Hagrid looked sideways at Harry, his beard twitching. "Said she was jus' lookin' round the grounds, but I reckon she was hopin' she might run inter someone else at my house." He winked at Harry. "If yeh ask me, _she_ wouldn' say no ter a signed —"

"Oh, shut up," said Harry. "She should have been in Gryffindor with the rest of her family. I don't know why she'd be looking for me, we _are_ in the same house. It was nearly lunchtime and as Harry and Draco had not had breakfast, they were keen to go back to school to eat. They said good-bye to Hagrid and walked back up to the castle. They saw that Weasley was just ahead of them, apparently having been speaking to Professor McGonagall.

"Filch'll have me there all night," they heard him say heavily. "No magic! There must be about a hundred cups in that room. I'm no good at Muggle cleaning." Harry and Draco shared a laugh as they entered the Great Hall. Saturday afternoon seemed to melt away, and in what seemed like no time, it was five minutes to curfew, and they made their way back to the common room. They had all finished their homework, so they decided to play exploding snap. It was as their fourth attempt at a house of cards exploded in their faces that he heard something — something quite apart from the spitting of the dying candles and Draco's whining about his singed eyebrows. It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom.

"Come… come to me… Let me rip you.. .Let me tear you.. .Let me kill you…" Harry gave a huge jump and another card exploded in his hand.

"_What_?" he said loudly.

"I know!" said Draco. "Hurts doesn't it?"

"No," said Harry in a frantic whisper. "That voice!"

"Sorry?" said Hermione, looking puzzled. "What voice?"

"That — that voice that said — didn't you hear it?" They were looking at Harry in high astonishment.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" asked Luna. "Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy?"

"Well, it _is_ nearly eleven, and you were up early," said Hermione. Harry didn't answer. He was straining his ears to hear the voice again, but there was no sound now except for the murmur of students talking.

"No, I definitely heard a voice, a chilling voice."

"But I don't get it — why couldn't we hear it?" asked Vince.

"I don't know," said Harry. "I don't get it either."


	11. Halloween

**Chapter 11: Halloween**

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepperup potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward. Ginny Weasley, who had been looking pale, was bullied into taking some by her twin brothers, though why she listened to them, no one in Slytherin knew. The steam pouring from under her vivid hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire. She was still an outcast among the other Slytherins, primarily because it was common knowledge that she had spoken to Professors Snape and McGonagall several times about being re-sorted.

"Ginny," said Harry one day at breakfast. "You really just ought to accept that you're in Slytherin. Until you do no one will accept you, and if you don't accept it soon, you'll have lost all chances of ever being accepted."

"But my mum is ready to kill me! I can't imagine going home for Christmas and still being in Slytherin."

"You should be proud to be in Slytherin. You should be glad you're different. By being in Slytherin, you can actually gain some respect in the wizarding world!"

"Spoken like a true Slytherin, Draco," said Harry.

"But I don't know _how_ to be Slytherin. I grew up with my family, they're all quintessential Gryffindors."

"Hmm, that could be a problem. But Draco helped me, I'm sure I can help you, if _really_ want to be a Slytherin."

Ginny smiled. "Of course, Harry. With you helping me, how can I possibly want anything else? Now, when can I start learning proper manners?"

"That's the spirit Ginny." Harry gave her a quick one-armed hug, which brought a blinding smile to her face. Moments, later, however, Luna appeared, and Harry stood to give her a much longer, much more enthusiastic hug, causing Ginny to scowl.

As October went on, raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds. Marcus Flint's enthusiasm for regular training sessions, however, was not dampened, which was why Harry and Draco were to be found, late one stormy Saturday afternoon a few days before Halloween, returning to the dungeons, drenched to the skin and splattered with mud. Aside from the rain and mud, the practice had been great. They were no longer a brand-new team as they had been last year. The team members were mostly familiar with each other's quirks, and Draco and the new beater, Michael Harvington, were catching on quickly.

As Harry and Draco squelched along the deserted corridor they came across somebody who looked just as preoccupied as they were. Sir Nicholas, the ghost of Gryffindor Tower, was speaking to the Bloody Baron, Slytherin's ghost.

"… don't fulfill their requirements… half an inch, if that…"

"Hello, Bloody Baron, Sir Nicholas," said Harry.

"Hello," said the Bloody Baron. Sir Nicholas merely nodded to them. He wore a dashing, plumed hat on his long curly hair, and a tunic with a ruff, which concealed the fact that his neck was almost completely severed. He was pale as smoke, and Harry could see right through him to the dark sky and torrential rain outside.

"You would think, wouldn't you," Sir Nicholas erupted suddenly, pulling a letter back out of his pocket, "that getting hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt?"

"Oh — yes," said Harry, who was obviously supposed to agree

"Ah," Sir Nicholas, waving an elegant hand, "a matter of no importance… It's not as though I really wanted to join… Thought I'd apply, but apparently I 'don't fulfill requirements' —" In spite of his airy tone, there was a look of great bitterness on his face. "I mean, nobody wishes more than I do that it had all been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly, I mean, it would have saved me a great deal of pain and ridicule. However—" Nearly Headless Nick shook his letter open and read furiously: "'We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have parted company with their bodies. You will appreciate that it would be impossible otherwise for members to participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head-Juggling and Head Polo. It is with the greatest regret, therefore, that I must inform you that you do not fulfill our requirements. With very best wishes, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore.'" Fuming, Nearly Headless Nick stuffed the letter away. "Half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on! Most people would think that's good and beheaded, but oh, no, it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore."

"Sir Nicholas," said the Bloody Baron. "He does have a point. You would not be able to participate in the activities." Harry and Draco nodded enthusiastically. Sir Nicholas harrumphed and floated through the wall with what sounded like a few choice words about their nerve. Most of it was drowned out by a high-pitched mewling from somewhere near their ankles. Harry looked down and found himself gazing into a pair of lamp-like yellow eyes. It was Mrs. Norris, the skeletal gray cat who was used by the caretaker, Argus Filch, as a sort of deputy in his endless battle against students.

"You two had better get out of here," said the Bloody Baron quickly. "Filch isn't in a good mood — he's got the flu and some third years accidentally plastered frog brains all over the ceiling in dungeon five. He's been cleaning all morning, and if he sees you dripping mud all over the place —"

"Right," said Harry, backing away from the accusing stare of Mrs. Norris, but not quickly enough. Drawn to the spot by the mysterious power that seemed to connect him with his foul cat, Argus Filch burst suddenly through a tapestry to Harry's right, wheezing and looking wildly about for the rule-breaker. There was a thick tartan scarf bound around his head, and his nose was unusually purple.

"Filth!" he shouted, his jowls aquiver, his eyes popping alarmingly as he pointed at the muddy puddle that had dripped from Harry's and Draco's Quidditch robes. "Mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough of it, I tell you! Follow me, Potter, Malfoy!" So Harry and Draco waved good-bye to the Bloody Baron and followed Filch back downstairs, doubling the number of muddy footprints on the floor. Filch's office was just as they remembered it.

The room was dingy and windowless, lit by a single oil lamp dangling from the low ceiling. A faint smell of fried fish lingered about the place. Wooden filing cabinets stood around the walls. This time, Draco noticed that Fred and George Weasley had an entire drawer to themselves. A highly polished collection of chains and manacles hung on the wall behind Filch's desk. It was common knowledge that he was always begging Dumbledore to let him suspend students by their ankles from the ceiling. Filch grabbed a quill from a pot on his desk and began shuffling around looking for parchment.

"Dung," he muttered furiously, "great sizzling dragon bogies… frog brains… rat intestines… I've had enough of it… make an example… where's the form… yes…" He retrieved two large rolls of parchment from his desk drawer and stretched them out in front of him, dipping his long black quill into the ink pot.

"Names… Harry Potter…Draco Malfoy. Crimes…"

"It was only a bit of mud!" said Harry.

"It's only a bit of mud to you, boy, but to me it's an extra hour scrubbing!" shouted Filch, a drip shivering unpleasantly at the end of his bulbous nose. "Crimes…befouling the castle."

"When my father hears about this…" started Draco. Filch, however, just continued as though he hadn't heard anything.

"Suggested sentence…" Dabbing at his streaming nose, Filch squinted unpleasantly at Harry and Draco who waited with bated breath for their sentence to fall. But as Filch lowered his quill, there was a great BANG! on the ceiling of the office, which made the oil lamp rattle.

"PEEVES!" Filch roared, flinging down his quill in a transport of rage. "I'll have you this time, I'll have you!" And without a backward glance, Filch ran flat-footed from the office, Mrs. Norris streaking alongside him. Peeves was the school poltergeist, a grinning, airborne menace who lived to cause havoc and distress. Harry didn't much like Peeves, but couldn't help feeling grateful for his timing. Hopefully, whatever Peeves had done (and it sounded as though he'd wrecked something very big this time) would distract Filch from Harry and Draco. Thinking that he should probably wait for Filch to come back, he looked to Draco, who nodded, then sank into a moth-eaten chair next to the desk. There was only one thing on it apart from the half-completed forms: a large, glossy, purple envelope with silver lettering on the front. With a quick glance at Draco, who got up to watch the door to check that Filch wasn't on his way back, Harry picked up the envelope and read out loud:

_Kwikspell: A Correspondence Course in Beginners' Magic._

"Open it," said Draco. Intrigued, Harry flicked the envelope open and pulled out the sheaf of parchment inside. More curly silver writing on the front page said:

_Feel out of step in the world of modern magic? Find yourself making excuses not to perform simple spells? Ever been taunted for your woeful wandwork? There is an answer! Kwikspell is an all-new, fail-safe, quick-result, easy-learn course. Hundreds of witches and wizards have benefited from the Kwikspell method!_

_Madam Z. Nettles of Topsham writes: "I had no memory for incantations and my potions were a family joke! Now, after a Kwikspell course, I am the center of attention at parties and friends beg for the recipe of my Scintillation Solution!"_

_Warlock D. J. Prod of Didsbury says: "My wife used to sneer at my feeble charms, but one month into your fabulous Kwikspell course I succeeded in turning her into a yak! Thank you, Kwikspell!"_

Fascinated, Harry thumbed through the rest of the envelope's contents. Draco was just staring at him wide-eyed. Why on earth did Filch want a Kwikspell course? Did this mean he wasn't a proper wizard? Harry read out the first lesson:

_Lesson One: Holding Your Wand (Some Useful Tips)_

"Harry, he's coming," warned Draco, dashing back to the chair. Harry could hear the shuffling footsteps outside. Stuffing the parchment back into the envelope, he threw it back onto the desk just as the door opened. Filch was looking triumphant.

"That vanishing cabinet was extremely valuable!" he was saying gleefully to Mrs. Norris. "We'll have Peeves out this time, my sweet —" His eyes fell on Harry and then darted to the Kwikspell envelope, which, Harry realized too late, was lying two feet away from where it had started. Filch's pasty face went brick red. Harry braced himself for a tidal wave of fury. He didn't even spare a look for Draco. Filch hobbled across to his desk, snatched up the envelope, and threw it into a drawer.

"Have you — did you read —?" he sputtered.

"No," Harry lied quickly.

"Of course not," said Draco, managing to sound affronted. Filch's knobbly hands were twisting together.

"If I thought you'd read my private —not that it's mine — for a friend — be that as it may — however —" Harry was staring at him, alarmed; Filch had never looked madder. His eyes were popping, a tic was going in one of his pouchy cheeks, and the tartan scarf didn't help. "Very well — go — and don't breathe a word — not that — however, if you didn't read — go now, I have to write up Peeves' report — go —"

Amazed at their luck, Harry and Draco sped out of the office, up the corridor, and into the entrance hall. To escape from Filch's office without punishment twice was definitely a school record.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! Did it work?" The Bloody Baron came gliding out of a classroom. Behind him, Harry could see the wreckage of a large black-and-gold cabinet that appeared to have been dropped from a great height. "I told Peeves to crash it right over Filch's office," said the Baron eagerly. "Thought it might distract him. I couldn't have students from _my_ house get in trouble because of a woebegone Gryffindor ghost."

"That was you?" said Harry gratefully.

"Yes, it worked, we didn't even get detention. Thank you, Bloody Baron!" They set off toward the dungeons together. The Baron, Harry noticed, seemed preoccupied.

"Is something the matter, Baron?" asked Harry.

"No, nothing really…Well, yes, actually. Sir Whiny has invited me to his deathday party this Halloween. He's made it to a measly five hundred years and he's throwing a massive party."

"Oh," said Draco, not sure yet what the problem was. "Right." They had reached the dormitories, so Harry gave the password ("be cunning"). The Baron followed them inside. Hermione, Luna, Vince, and Greg came over to the Harry, Draco, and the Baron, intrigued by the ghost.

"Hello, Bloody Baron," said Hermione.

"The Baron was just telling us about the deathday party the Gryffindor ghost is holding on Halloween."

"Yes," said the Baron. "Ghosts have been invited from all over the country. It's sure to be a complete bore. I don't understand why he is celebrating so soon. Most of us wait until our thousandth deathday at least. I daresay the school feast will be much more fun."

"A deathday party?" said Hermione keenly. "I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those — it'll be fascinating!"

"Perhaps for one such as you, however, _I_ have been to hundreds of such parties. They are hardly interesting anymore. I think I shall deny my invitation. I have never exactly been close friends with Nicholas anyway. However, if you have an interest in attending, it will be located in the dungeons, so you shouldn't have too much trouble locating it."

"Thank you, Bloody Baron," said Mia. The Baron bowed to them all and floated away through the wall.

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" asked Vince, as soon as the Baron was out of sight. "Sounds dead depressing to me…"

"I agree with Mia," said Luna. "I think it will be great."

"Well, why don't we drop in on it for a few minutes, then go up to the feast?" asked Harry.

"Harry, it would probably be better to eat first," said Hermione.

"Good point. We'll eat, then head down."

By the time Halloween arrived, Harry was regretting his rash promise to go to the deathday party. The rest of the school was happily anticipating their Halloween feast; the Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in, and there were rumors that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment. The boys were all lamenting their loss of such great entertainment.

"A promise is a promise," Hermione reminded them bossily. "You said we would go to the deathday party." So at seven o'clock, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Luna, Vince, and Greg walked into the packed Great Hall, which was glittering invitingly with gold plates and candles, knowing they'd be leaving almost immediately. The bats were, once again, fluttering around above the jack-o-lanterns. Hagrid's large pumpkins were spaced out around the hall. The feast was as delicious as ever. Harry wished they could stay for the entire thing. However, when Dumbledore introduced their entertainment for the evening, and the students all stood to cheer, Hermione and Luna led them all out of the Great Hall and back down to the dungeons.

The passageway leading to Sir Nicholas' party had been lined with candles, too, though the effect was far from cheerful: these were long, thin, jet-black tapers, all burning bright blue, casting a dim, ghostly light even over their own living faces. The temperature dropped with every step they took. As Harry shivered and drew his robes tightly around him, he heard what sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard.

"Is that supposed to be _music_?" Draco whispered. They turned a corner and saw Sir Nicholas standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.

"Oh, hello there," he said, obviously surprised. "Ah, welcome, welcome… so pleased you could come…" He swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside, still looking surprised. It was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a raised, black-draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight-blue with a thousand more black candles. Their breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer.

"Shall we have a look around?" Luna suggested, wanting to warm up her feet.

"Careful not to walk through anyone," said Vince nervously, and they set off around the edge of the dance floor. They passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the Fat Friar, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead.

"Oh, no," said Hermione, stopping abruptly. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle—"

"Who?" asked Greg as they backtracked quickly.

"She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom on the second floor," said Luna.

"She haunts a _toilet_?"

"Yes. It's been out-of-order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place. I never went in there anyway if I could avoid it; it's awful trying to have a pee with her wailing at you —"

"Look, food!" said Vince. On the other side of the dungeon was a long table, also covered in black velvet, that very clearly displayed cake. They approached it eagerly but next moment had stopped in their tracks, horrified. The smell was quite disgusting. Large, rotten fish were laid on handsome silver platters; cakes, burned charcoal-black, were heaped on salvers; there was a great maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mold and, in a place of pride, an enormous gray cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing forming the words, SIR NICHOLAS DE MIMSY-PORPINGTON DIED 31ST OCTOBER, 1492. Harry watched, amazed, as a portly ghost approached the table, crouched low, and walked through it, his mouth held wide so that it passed through one of the stinking salmon.

"Can you taste it if you walk though it?" Harry asked him.

"Almost," said the ghost sadly, and he drifted away.

"I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavor," said Hermione knowledgeably, pinching her nose and leaning closer to look at the putrid haggis.

"Can we move? I feel sick," said Greg.

They had barely turned around, however, when a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in midair before them.

"Hello, Peeves," said Harry cautiously. Unlike the ghosts around them, Peeves the Poltergeist was the very reverse of pale and transparent. He was wearing a bright orange party hat, a revolving bow tie, and a broad grin on his wide, wicked face.

"Nibbles?" he said sweetly, offering them a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus.

"No thanks," said Hermione.

"Heard you talking about poor Myrtle," said Peeves, his eyes dancing. "Rude you was about poor Myrtle." He took a deep breath and bellowed, "OY! MYRTLE!"

"Oh, no, Peeves, don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset," Hermione whispered frantically. "I didn't mean it, I don't mind her — er, hello, Myrtle." The squat ghost of a girl had glided over. She had the glummest face Harry had ever seen, half-hidden behind lank hair and thick, pearly spectacles.

"What?" she said sulkily.

"How are you, Myrtle?" said Hermione in a falsely bright voice.

"It's nice to see you out of the toilet," put in Luna. Myrtle sniffed.

"Miss Granger was just talking about you —" said Peeves slyly in Myrtle's ear. "Just saying —"

"Just saying — saying — how nice you look tonight," said Hermione, glaring at Peeves.

Myrtle eyed Hermione suspiciously. "You're making fun of me," she said, silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes.

"No — honestly — didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" said Hermione, nudging Harry and Draco painfully in the ribs.

"Oh, yeah —"

"She did —"

"Don't lie to me," Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face, while Peeves chuckled happily over her shoulder. "D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"

"You've forgotten pimply," Peeves hissed in her ear. Moaning Myrtle burst into anguished sobs and fled from the dungeon. Peeves shot after her, pelting her with moldy peanuts, yelling, "Pimply! Pimply!"

"Oh, dear," said Hermione sadly. The orchestra suddenly stopped playing. They, and everyone else in the dungeon, fell silent, looking around in excitement, as a hunting horn sounded. Through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. The assembly clapped wildly. The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging. At the front of the pack was a large ghost who held his bearded head under his arm, from which position he was blowing the horn. The ghost leapt down, lifted his head high in the air so he could see over the crowd (everyone laughed), and strode over to Sir Nicholas, squashing his head back onto his neck. "Nick!" he roared. "How are you? Head still hanging in there?"

"Let's go," said Harry. "This would be a great time to make our exit." They all looked to Hermione, who, after the incident with Myrtle, was definitely ready to call it a night.

"Yes, let's." They backed toward the door, nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at them, and a minute later were hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles.

"Pudding might not be finished yet," said Greg hopefully, leading the way toward the steps to the entrance hall. And then Harry heard it.

"…rip…tear…kill…" It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice he had heard in the common room. He stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all his might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway.

"Harry, what're you —?"

"It's that voice again — shut up a minute —"

"…soo hungry…for so long…"

"Listen!" said Harry urgently, and his friends froze, watching him.

"…kill…time to kill…" The voice was growing fainter. Harry was sure it was moving away — moving upward. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped him as he stared at the dark ceiling; how could it be moving upward? Was it a phantom, to whom stone ceilings didn't matter?

"This way," he shouted, and he began to run, up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. Harry sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, is friends clattering behind him.

"Harry, what're we —"

"SHH!" Harry strained his ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, he heard the voice:

"…I smell blood…I SMELL BLOOD!" His stomach lurched —

"It's going to kill someone!" he shouted, and ignoring everyone's bewildered faces, he ran up the next flight of steps three at a time, trying to listen over his own pounding footsteps — Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, his friends panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.

"Harry, _what_ was that all about?" asked Draco, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything…"

But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor. "Look!" Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

"What's that thing — hanging underneath?" asked Greg, a slight quiver in his voice. As they edged nearer, Harry almost slipped — there was a large puddle of water on the floor; Draco and Hermione grabbed him, and they inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. All of them realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring. For a few seconds, they didn't move. Then Greg said, "Let's get out of here."

"What for—" Harry asked.

"Trust me," said Vince. "We don't want to be found here." But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Harry, Draco, Luna, Hermione, Vince, and Greg stood in their little group, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight. Then someone shouted through the quiet.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" It was Ron Weasley. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.


	12. The Writing on the Wall

**Chapter 12: The Writing on the Wall**

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Attracted no doubt by Weasley's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. And his popping eyes fell on Harry then slid to Draco. "_You_!" he screeched. "_You_! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll —"

"_Argus_!" Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. Harry was worried. He doubted Dumbledore would believe his innocence. In seconds, Dumbledore had swept past Harry and his friends and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket. "Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You all had better come along as well."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly. "My office is nearest, Headmaster — just upstairs — please feel free —"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore. The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape. As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Harry saw several of the Lockharts in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers. The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. Harry and his friends exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching.

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Every once in a while she would look up at Harry and his friends with an odd look. Professor Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: it was as though he was trying hard not to smile. And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her — probably the Transmogrifian Torture — I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her…" Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands. Much as he detested Filch, Harry couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him, though not nearly as sorry as he felt for himself. If Dumbledore believed Filch, he would be expelled for sure; Dumbledore may even expel his friends. Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened. She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.

"… I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou," said Lockhart, "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once…" The photographs of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One of them had forgotten to remove his hair net. At last Dumbledore straightened up.

"She's not dead, Argus," he said softly. Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.

"Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all — all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore.

"Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart.

"But how, I cannot say…"

"Ask _them_!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tearstained face to Harry and his friends.

"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced —"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found — in my office — he knows I'm a — I'm a —" Filch's face worked horribly. "He knows I'm a Squib!" he finished.

"I never _touched_ Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly, uncomfortably aware of everyone looking at him, including all the Lockharts on the walls. "And I don't even know what a Squib _is_."

"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!"

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Professor McGonagall from the shadows, and Harry's sense of foreboding increased; he did not like her tone. "Mr. Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," she said, a slight sneer curling her mouth as though she doubted it. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why were they in the upstairs corridor at all? I specifically recall seeing Mr. Potter and his friends leave the Halloween feast early."

"That was my fault, Professor McGonagall." Everyone turned to look at Hermione.

"Miss Granger?"

"The Bloody Baron told us about the deathday party, and I convinced everyone to have a look. After all, how often do you get to go to one while still alive? It was _fascinating_."

"But why not re-join the feast afterward?" asked Professor McGonagall, her eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor? I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties." Draco and Hermione looked at Harry.

"Because — because —" Harry said, his heart thumping very fast; something told him it would sound very far-fetched if he told them he had been led there by a bodiless voice no one but he could hear.

"It's alright, Harry, you can tell them." Harry turned to Luna, aghast. How could she possible think it was all right? However, before he could stop her, she launched into an explanation.

"Harry tries to take care of me, it's so cute. The food was _ghastly_ at the party, and it gave me something of a stomachache. My friends were kind enough to offer to take me up to the hospital wing, but along the way, I thought I might be sick, so we made a detour here, towards the nearest loo. I'm feeling much better now though. The sight of poor Mrs. Norris drove the illness from my mind, and I've been away from the smell of that food long enough that it's no longer bothering me as I think about it." Professor Snape turned to Luna, concerned.

"Are you quite positive you are feeling better, Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes, Professor, thank you." Professor McGonagall took a good look at Luna's serene face.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Mr. Potter and his friends are not being entirely truthful," she said. "It might be a good idea if they were deprived of certain privileges until they are ready to tell us the whole story. Perhaps Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy should be taken off the Slytherin Quidditch team until they are ready to be honest."

"Really, Minerva," said Professor Snape sharply, "I see no reason to stop the boys playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Mr. P-Potter has done anything wrong. Where is this sudden menace emanating from? You have never seemed to have a problem with Mr. P-Potter before." Dumbledore was giving Harry a searching look. Harry could feel the prodding at his mind and made sure to allow the swirl of confusion he was currently feeling to be felt by the headmaster as well.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Minerva," he said firmly. Professor McGonagall looked furious. So did Filch.

"My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep —"

"Excuse me," said Professor Snape icily. "But I believe_ I_ am the Potions master at this school. It falls within _my_ jurisdiction to make the Restorative Mandragora Infusion." There was a very awkward pause during which Harry smiled at his head of house.

"You may go," Dumbledore said to Harry and his friends. They went, as quickly as they could without actually running. When they were a floor down from Lockhart's office, they turned into an empty classroom and closed the door quietly behind them. Harry squinted at his friends' darkened faces.

"D'you think I should have told them about that voice I heard?"

"No," said Vince, without hesitation. "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world." Something in Vince's voice made Harry ask, "You do believe me, don't you?"

"'Course I do," said Vince quickly. "But — you must admit it's weird…"

"I know it's weird," said Harry. "The whole thing's weird. What was that writing on the wall about? The Chamber Has Been Opened… What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, it sort of rings a bell," said Draco slowly. "I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once… might've been my father…"

"And what on earth's a Squib?" asked Harry. To his surprise, Draco, Vince, and Greg stifled a snigger.

"Well — it's not funny really — but as it's Filch," he said. "A Squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magic powers. Like the opposite of Muggle-born wizards, but Squibs are quite unusual. Since Filch is trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course, I reckon he must be a Squib. It would explain a lot. Like why he hates students so much." Draco gave a satisfied smile. "He's bitter." A clock chimed somewhere.

"Midnight," said Harry. "We'd better get to bed before McGonagall or Filch come along and try to frame us for something else." It was a sign of just how wrong McGonagall's behavior had been that Hermione did not correct Harry for not calling her Professor.

***RotR***

For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. Harry had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone. When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly' and "looking happy."

Ginny Weasley seemed very disturbed by Mrs. Norris's fate. It didn't help that she still wasn't being accepted by her housemates. She was doing better, but Harry thought she might have left it too long.

"Honestly, Ginny, we're much better off without her," said Harry one day. He still felt sorry for her. He knew what it was like to not be wanted.

"Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts," Luna assured her.

"They'll catch the maniac who did it and have him out of here in no time. I just hope he's got time to Petrify Filch before he's expelled. I'm only joking —" Vince added hastily as Ginny blanched.

The attack had also had an effect on Hermione. It was quite usual for Hermione to spend a lot of time reading, but she was now doing almost nothing else. Nor could Harry and Draco get much response from her when they asked what she was up to, and not until the following Wednesday did they find out. Harry had been held back in Potions, where Professor Snape had wanted to ask him about his parents. After a hurried lunch, Harry went upstairs to meet his friends in the library, and saw Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff boy from Herbology, coming toward him. Harry had just opened his mouth to say hello when Justin caught sight of him, turned abruptly, and sped off in the opposite direction.

Harry found everyone at the back of the library, measuring their History of Magic homework. Professor Binns had asked for a three foot long composition on "The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards."

"I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short," said Greg furiously, letting go of his parchment, which sprang back into a roll. "And Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's tiny."

"Where is she?" asked Harry, grabbing the tape measure and unrolling his own homework.

"Somewhere over there," said Luna, pointing along the shelves.

"Looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas," said Draco fondly. Harry told his friends about Justin Finch-Fletchley running away from him.

"Dunno why you care. I thought he was a bit of an idiot," said Vince, scribbling away, making his writing as large as possible. "All that junk about Lockhart being so great —" Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves. She looked irritable and at last seemed ready to talk to them.

"All the copies of _Hogwarts, A History_ have been taken out," she said, sitting down between Harry Draco. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."

"Why do you want it?" asked Harry.

"The same reason everyone else wants it," said Hermione, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that?" asked Harry quickly.

"That's just it. I can't remember," said Hermione, biting her lip. "And I can't find the story anywhere else —"

"Why don't you send for it? You can use one of the school owls." Hermione turned to Luna beaming.

"Luna, that's it! You're brilliant. How _could_ I have forgotten?"

"Don't worry about it Hermione. It's not second nature to you yet. You're not in the same world you grew up in, so you didn't think of muggle post, but owl post is still relatively foreign to you. Give it time," said Draco consolingly. Hermione rewarded him with a dazzling smile.

"Hermione, let me read your composition," said Greg desperately, checking his watch.

"No, I won't," said Hermione, suddenly severe. "You've had ten days to finish it. Why weren't you working on it with the rest of us?"

"I only need another two inches, come on." The bell rang. Greg and Hermione led the way to History of Magic, bickering. Harry made sure to walk Luna down the hall to Charms first, and caught up with his friends just before class. History of Magic was the dullest subject on their schedule. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and the most exciting thing that ever happened in his classes was his entering the room through the blackboard. Ancient and shriveled, many people said he hadn't noticed he was dead. He had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind him in an armchair in front of the staff room fire; his routine had not varied in the slightest since.

Today was as boring as ever. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again. He had been speaking for half an hour when something happened that had never happened before. Hermione put up her hand. Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed.

"Miss — er —?"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice. Pansy Parkinson, who had been sitting with her mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of her trance; Daphne Greengrass's head came up off her arms and Theodore Nott's elbow slipped off his desk. Professor Binns blinked.

"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with _facts_, Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk slipping and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers —" He stuttered to a halt. Hermione's hand was waving in the air again. "Miss Grant?"

"Granger, sir. And don't legends always have a basis in fact?" Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, Harry was sure no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead.

"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Hermione as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very _sensational_, even _ludicrous_ tale —" But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns's every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. Harry could tell he was completely thrown by such an unusual show of interest. "Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see… the Chamber of Secrets…You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago — the precise date is uncertain — by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution." He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued. "For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. When Slytherin and his wife Hufflepuff started…"

"His _what_?" asked Blaise Zabini.

"His _wife_, Mr. Zansibar. Salazar Slytherin was married to Helga Hufflepuff, just as Godric Gryffindor was married to Rowena Ravenclaw. As I was saying, Slytherin and his wife started a yearly tradition that Gryffindor and Ravenclaw soon joined as well. They took summer trips to faraway lands searching for new knowledge to pass on to their eager students. During these trips, the four friends amassed a large wealth of knowledge, both magical and mundane. Slytherin, ever cunning, realized just how much power came with the knowledge they had amassed. He realized how dangerous the combined knowledge could make someone who was not pure in his or her intentions, so he tried to convince the other founders to hide the knowledge away and never let any one student learn it all." Professor Binns paused and took another look at the class before him. He seemed incredibly surprised to see them still hanging on his every word.

"Now, Slytherin especially warned against those students who showed an interest in learning all of the information, as he mistrusted the desire for so much information from ones so young. These eager students were typically muggleborns who were, most likely, just trying to learn more about the new world they were part of." At this point, Hermione raised her hand. Professor Binns nodded to her. "Yes, Miss Ginger?"

"It's Granger, sir," she said. "Is that how Slytherin got the reputation of hating muggleborns?"

"Yes, most likely. Excellent deduction. Now, when the three other founders refused to hide the information, and instead started to make plans to make it available to all, Slytherin left the school, unwilling to stay where he was unable to protect the students from themselves."

Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise. "Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin protected the knowledge by building a chamber that the other founders knew nothing of. It is said he protected this chamber with a deadly creature, only controllable by his true heir. The heir alone would be able to find and unseal the Chamber of Secrets, tame the creature within, and gain the knowledge concealed within the chamber to become the most powerful witch or wizard of the age." There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns's classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed. "The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible." Hermione's hand was back in the air.

"Sir — what exactly _is _the creature within the Chamber?"

"It is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice. The class exchanged nervous looks. "I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," said Greg, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else _would_ be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, Boyle," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing —"

"But, Professor," piped up Millicent Bullstrode, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it —"

"Just because a wizard _doesn't_ use Dark Magic doesn't mean he _can't_, Miss Cowalker," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore —"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't —" began Pansy Parkinson, but Professor Binns had had enough.

"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!" And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual torpor.


	13. Investigations

**Chapter 13: Investigations**

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin wasn't the twisted, muggle-hating, old loony everyone made him out to be," Draco told Harry and Hermione as they fought their way through the teeming corridors at the end of the lesson to drop off their bags before dinner. "But I never knew he was married to Helga Hufflepuff. It's odd, isn't it, that it's usually Ravenclaw house that sides with Slytherin, rather than Hufflepuff."

"Perhaps it's because Slytherin left Hufflepuff behind. Professor Binns didn't say anything about her leaving with him. She must have been upset," said Hermione.

"Upset? My father always says 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' She probably would have killed him if he had returned. I thank Merlin I'm in the house that had an intelligent leader. I mean, how could Ravenclaw not see how stupid she was being. Of course, I shouldn't expect much from someone who married Gryffindor. After all, he's the epitome of stupid. I wouldn't be in his house if you paid me. Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Gryffindor, I'd have gotten on the train straight back home…" Hermione nodded fervently, but Harry didn't say anything. His stomach had just dropped unpleasantly. Harry had never told his friends that the Sorting Hat had considered putting him in Gryffindor. He cheered himself with the thought that the hat had ultimately put him in Slytherin, and had admitted that he was better suited for that house. As they were shunted along in the throng, Colin Creevy went past.

"Hiya, Harry!"

"For the love of Merlin, Colin, leave me alone!" hissed Harry, but Colin hadn't heard him.

"Harry — Harry — a boy in my class has been saying you're —" But Colin was so small he couldn't fight against the tide of people bearing him toward the Great Hall; they heard him squeak, "See you, Harry!" and he was gone.

"What's a boy in his class saying about you?" Hermione wondered.

"That I'm Slytherin's heir, I expect," said Harry, feeling an odd sensation as he suddenly remembered the way Justin Finch-Fletchley had run away from him at lunchtime.

"People here'll believe anything," said Draco. "Still, being Slytherin's heir isn't too bad, is it Harry?" The crowd thinned and they were able to descend the next staircase without feeling as though they were being dragged along with the current.

"D'you really think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" Greg asked Hermione.

"I don't know," she said, frowning. "Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris, and that makes me think that whatever attacked her might not be — well — human." Harry and Draco gave her a look of disgust. "Look, I know he's evil, but he _is_ a very powerful wizard." Harry and Draco nodded, acknowledging the truth of that statement. As she spoke, they turned a corner and found themselves at the end of the very corridor where the attack had happened. They stopped and looked. The scene was just as it had been that night, except that there was no stiff cat hanging from the torch bracket, and an empty chair stood against the wall bearing the message "The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened."

"That's where Filch has been keeping guard," Greg muttered. They looked at each other. The corridor was deserted.

"Can't hurt to have a poke around," said Draco, dropping his bag and getting to his hands and knees so that he could crawl along, searching for clues. "Scorch marks!" he said. "Here — and here —"

"What about Luna?" asked Harry.

"She has class, and we have a free period now. She can hardly join us at the moment, and who knows when we'll get another opportunity like this. We'll tell her all about it when we see her later."

Harry looked at Draco in exasperation, but couldn't actually find fault with his logic. "Oh, very well," he capitulated grumpily.

"Come and look at this!" said Hermione. "This is funny…" Harry got up and crossed to the window next to the message on the wall. Hermione was pointing at the topmost pane, where around twenty spiders were scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside.

"Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" asked Hermione wonderingly.

"No," said Harry, "have you, Draco?"

"Not at all, Greg?"

"Never, Vince? Vince?" Greg looked over his shoulder. Vince was standing well back and seemed to be fighting the impulse to run.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"I don't care for spiders," said Vince tensely.

"I never knew that," said Hermione, looking at Vince in surprise. "You've used spiders in Potions loads of times…"

"I don't mind them dead," said Vince, who was carefully looking anywhere but at the window. "I just don't like the way they move…" Hermione giggled. "It's not funny," said Vince, fiercely. "If you must know, when I was three, my cousin accidentally turned my — my teddy bear into a great big filthy spider…You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and…" He broke off, shuddering. Hermione was obviously still trying not to laugh. Feeling they had better get off the subject, Harry said, "Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up."

"It was about here," said Draco, walking a few paces past Filch's chair and pointing. "Level with this door." He reached for the brass doorknob but suddenly withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry.

"Can't go in there," said Draco gruffly. "That's a girls' toilet."

"Oh, Draco, there won't be anyone in there," said Hermione standing up and coming over. "That's Moaning Myrtle's place. Come on, let's have a look." And ignoring the large OUT OF ORDER sign, she opened the door. It was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom Harry had ever set foot in. Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges. Hermione put her fingers to her lips and set off toward the end stall. When she reached it she said, "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?" Harry and Draco went to look. Moaning Myrtle was floating above the tank of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin.

"This is a _girls'_ bathroom," she said, eyeing Draco, Vince, Greg and Harry suspiciously. "_They're_ not girls."

"No," Hermione agreed. "I just wanted to show them how er — nice it is in here." She waved vaguely at the dirty old mirror and the damp floor.

"Ask her if she saw anything," Harry mouthed at Hermione.

"What are you whispering?" said Myrtle, staring at him.

"Nothing," said Harry quickly. "We wanted to ask —"

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" said Myrtle, in a voice choked with tears. "I _do_ have feelings, you know, even if I _am_ dead —"

"Myrtle, no one wants to upset you," said Hermione. "Harry only —"

"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" howled Myrtle. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!"

"I wanted to ask you if you've seen anything funny lately," said Harry quickly. "But I was too shy." Myrtle stopped mid-wail and looked at Harry differently.

"Oooooh, now why would a handsome boy like yourself be shy?" Draco tried very hard not to laugh at the horrified look on Harry's face.

"Er, I don't talk to girl's much."

"Well, I can help you with that."

"Great. So, did you see anything funny lately, Myrtle? Because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween. Did you see anyone near here that night?"

"I wasn't paying attention," said Myrtle dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to _kill _myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm — that I'm —"

"Already dead," said Greg helpfully. In another abrupt mood swing, Myrtle gave a tragic sob, rose up in the air, turned over, and dived headfirst into the toilet, splashing water all over them and vanishing from sight, although from the direction of her muffled sobs, she had come to rest somewhere in the U-bend. The boys stood with their mouths open, but Hermione shrugged wearily and said, "Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle… and I think she likes you, Harry." Draco, Greg, and Vince laughed, causing Harry to turn red.

"Come on, let's go," he bit out.

Harry had barely closed the door on Myrtle's gurgling sobs when a loud voice made all three of them jump.

"YOU FIVE!" One of the Weasley brothers had stopped dead at the head of the stairs, prefect badge agleam, an expression of complete shock on his face. Harry remembered him from the incident on the train. "That's a _girls'_ bathroom!" he gasped. "What were you_ doing_ in there?"

"Just having a look around," Draco shrugged. "Not that it's any of _your _business, but we were looking for clues, you know —" Weasley swelled in an odd manner.

"Get — away — from — there —" Weasley said, striding toward them and starting to bustle them along, flapping his arms. "Don't you _Slytherins_ have _any_ decency? Merlin, you're only in second year, and you're already off having some _orgy_?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione's voice rose with a fearsome power Harry had never heard come from her before. The Weasley idiot took several steps back. Even Harry cowered a little. Draco, however, just watched in awe.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PRESUME SUCH THINGS! I AM _NOT_ ONE OF THE GRYFFINDOR WHORES!"

"Miss Granger? What is the problem here? What is the meaning of this ruckus?" They all looked to Professor Snape who was striding toward them, with his robes billowing behind him.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione ran to him, managing to make tears run down her face. "He-he-he said…" She sniffed, and Professor Snape looked to Harry, Draco, Greg, and Vince for an explanation.

"Professor, these students just-"

"Quiet! I have not asked for you to speak. A student in _my_ house is crying, and, from what I can understand, is doing so because of you. Now, Mr. Malfoy, can you tell me what happened?"

"Of course, sir. Mr. Weasley here effectively accused Hermione of being sexually promiscuous for being our friend." Professor Snape turned to Weasley with a murderous glare.

"Is this true, Mr. Weasley?"

"I—well—that's not exactly…"

"Did you, or did you not, slander my student?"

"Well, I might have said…"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, and I had better never hear of you making such outlandish accusations again!" Weasley fled the corridor, obviously eager to get away before more points were taken. Professor Snape turned to Harry and his friends, somehow "missing" that Hermione was no longer crying, and didn't even have red eyes.

"Please explain why you all are here."

"We weren't paying attention to where we were going after History of magic and ended up here, so we thought we'd look around a bit." Professor Snape nodded.

"Well, I can understand that, but be careful. While the Professors know none of you could have possibly been involved in the attack, the students don't. You don't want to be part of that."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, run along before you completely miss dinner." Harry, Draco, Vince, Greg, and Hermione slid into seats next to Luna in the just in time for dessert. They all went to the library afterwards to finish up some homework. They spotted Ron Weasley as they entered. They had a good laugh as he ignited his parchment with his broken wand. Once they were seated, they all filled Luna in on what had happened during History of Magic and after.

"Who can it be?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwart's?"

"Let's think," said Draco. "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?" He looked at Hermione.

Hermione looked back, unconvinced. "Are you talking about Weasley?"

"Of course I am! Do you have any better ideas?" asked Draco.

"You heard him — 'You'll be next, Mudbloods!'— come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him —" said Greg.

"Weasely, the Heir of Slytherin?" said Harry skeptically. "Look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Gryffindor. He's always going on about how much he hates Slytherin. I can't see him as the heir."

"I think you're right, Harry, but who else could it be?"

"I hate to say this, but what about one of our housemates?" asked Harry darkly.

"Perhaps we should question them," said Greg.

"Right, and how are we supposed to do that? It's not as if anyone is going to admit it," said Draco.

"There might be a way," said Hermione slowly, dropping her voice still further with a quick glance around the library. "Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect some—"

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" asked Luna.

"All right," said Hermione. "What we'd need to do is to get all of our housemates to tell us the truth about their knowledge on the Chamber and who might be behind all of this."

"But that's impossible," Harry said as Greg laughed.

"No, it's not," said Hermione. "All we'd need would be some Veritaserum."

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"It's a truth serum Professor Snape mentioned in class a few weeks ago, but it's highly regulated. And we'll have to figure out how to get our housemates to ingest it."

"Will they be stuck telling the truth forever?" asked Vince, frowning.

"It wears off after a while, and there's an antidote as well," said Hermione, waving her hand impatiently. "But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Professor Snape said it was in a book called Moste Potente Potions and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library." There was only one way to get out a book from the Restricted Section: You needed a signed note of permission from a teacher.

"Hard to see why we'd want the book, really," said Draco, "if we weren't going to try and make one of the potions."

"I think," said Hermione, "that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance…"

"Oh, come on, no teacher's going to fall for that," said Harry. "They'd have to be really thick…"


	14. Lockhart's Idiocy

**Chapter 14: Lockhart's Idiocy**

Since the disastrous episode of the pixies, Professor Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class. Instead, he read passages from his books to them. Today, he decided he wanted to reenact a bit from _Wanderings with Werewolves_.

"Now, let me see. I'll need a volunteer." He looked around the classroom, not seeming to notice the murderous glares he was receiving from everyone (except Hermione, who still stubbornly refused to see that his looks covered a wizard with little talent and no consideration for others). His eyes settled on Harry. "Mr. Potter! You'll do splendidly. Come up to the front please."

"What for, Professor?" Lockhart seemed taken aback at Harry's question.

"Why, to help me with this reenactment, of course! How else am I to show your fellow students how I managed to defeat the Wagga Wagga Werewolf?"

"I would think," said Draco, "that you would simply show us the memory in a Pensieve." Harry noticed Lockhart's face drain of color.

"Draco," asked Hermione. "What's a Pensieve?"

"A Pensieve is a stone basin engraved with runes that is used to store and review memories. You can extract your own or another person's memories, store them in the Pensieve, and review them later." Hermione turned back to Lockhart.

"That sounds perfect, Professor, far more useful than a reenactment." Lockhart was visibly sweating now.

"Well, you see…I…ah…I do not have a Pensieve at my disposal, so, as that is not an option, I ask again. Harry, would you help me?"

"No, _Professor_. I refuse to make a fool of myself to remedy your lack of preparedness. You should have ensured that you had a Pensieve available." Lockhart stared at Harry, opening and closing his mouth a few times. Finally, he simply chose to dismiss the class. Everyone packed up quickly and the class began to leave. No one wanted to stay behind in case Lockhart changed his mind. Harry turned to his friends, who were waiting behind.

"Ready?" Harry muttered.

"Wait till everyone's gone," said Hermione nervously. "Besides, I think you had best wait outside. You too, Draco. There was no reason to be so rude, by the way. Now go!"

"All right…" Harry and Draco left as she approached Lockhart's desk, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand, Vince and Greg right behind her.

"Er — Professor Lockhart?" Hermione stammered. "I wanted to — to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading." She held out the piece of paper, her hand shaking slightly. "But the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it — I'm sure it would help me understand what you say in Gadding with Ghouls about slow-acting venoms."

"Ah, Gadding with Ghouls!" said Lockhart, taking the note from Hermione and smiling widely at her. "Possibly my very favorite book. You enjoyed it?"

"Oh, yes," said Hermione eagerly. "So clever, the way you trapped that last one with the tea-strainer —"

"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra help," said Lockhart warmly, and he pulled out an enormous peacock quill.

"Yes, nice, isn't it?" he said, misreading the revolted look on Greg's face. "I usually save it for book-signings." He scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione. He followed her out of the classroom and noticed Harry. "So, Harry," said Lockhart, while Hermione folded the note with fumbling fingers and slipped it into her bag. "Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not? I hear you're a useful player. I was a Seeker, too. I was asked to try for the National Squad, but preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of the Dark Forces. Still, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players…"

"That actually sounds great professor. The team is having a final practice this evening. Would you like to join? I could definitely use some advice." Draco looked at Harry like he was nuts.

"Absolutely, Harry! What time is the practice?"

"At six, Professor. Just after dinner."

"I'll see you there." Harry nodded and they all left.

When they were out of hearing range, Draco stopped them all. "Harry, why on Earth did you invite that great ponce? You don't need any help!"

"True, but that wanker obviously doesn't know that. I'm sure we'll have fun." Draco smiled evilly, understanding Harry. Hermione, however, was not as complacent.

"Harry, do try to remember that he is a Hogwarts professor! He could get you in a lot of trouble."

"Don't worry, Mia. Neither my father nor Professor Snape will allow that to happen. Now let's have dinner." As they headed down to the great hall, talk turned back to their earlier mission.

"I don't believe it," Greg said as they examined the signature on the note. "He didn't even look at the book we wanted."

"That's because he's a brainless git," said Draco. "But who cares, we've got what we needed—"

"He is not a brainless git," said Hermione shrilly as they half ran toward the Slytherin table.

"Just because he said you were the best student of the year —" They dropped their voices as they sat. They ate quickly, then, joined by Luna, headed to the library. Madam Pince, the librarian, was a thin, irritable woman who looked like an underfed vulture.

"Moste Potente Potions?" she repeated suspiciously, trying to take the note from Hermione; but Hermione wouldn't let go.

"I was wondering if I could keep it," she said breathlessly.

"Oh, come on," said Draco, wrenching it from her grasp and thrusting it at Madam Pince. "We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart will sign anything if it stands still long enough." Madam Pince held the note up to the light, as though determined to detect a forgery, but it passed the test. She stalked away between the lofty shelves and returned several minutes later carrying a large and moldy-looking book. Hermione put it carefully into her bag and they left, trying not to walk too quickly or look too guilty.

Five minutes later, they were barricaded in Moaning Myrtle's out-of-order bathroom once again. Hermione had overridden the boys' objections by pointing out that it was the last place anyone in their right minds would go, so they were guaranteed some privacy. Moaning Myrtle was crying noisily in her stall, but they were ignoring her, and she them. Hermione opened Moste Potente Potions carefully, and they bent over the damp-spotted pages. It was clear from a glance why it belonged in the Restricted Section. Some of the potions had effects almost too gruesome to think about, and there were some very unpleasant illustrations, which included a man who seemed to have been turned inside out and a witch sprouting several extra pairs of arms out of her head.

"Here it is," said Hermione excitedly as she found the page headed _Veritaserum_. It was decorated with drawings of people staring ahead, glassy eyed. "This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen," said Hermione as they scanned the recipe. "Ginger, hellbore, peppermint, and powdered moonstone," she murmured, running her finger down the list of ingredients. "Well, they're easy enough, they're in the student store-cupboard, we can help ourselves… Oooh, look, doxy eggs — don't know where we're going to get that — lionfish spine — that'll be tricky, too."

"Mia," said Draco. "I can get one of the house elves to get those last two."

"Oh, good, because they're definitely not in the students' cupboard. I was worried we'd have to break into Professor Snape's private stores." They had a good chuckle at that. The idea that someone would be stupid enough to try such a thing was enough to send them into peals of laughter. Hermione shut the book with a snap. "Well, then, are we doing this?" she asked. There were bright pink patches on her cheeks and her eyes were brighter than usual.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break rules," said Draco. "We'll do it."

"How long will it take to make, anyway?" asked Harry as Hermione, looking happier, opened the book again.

"Well, since the peppermint has got to be picked at the full moon and the ginger has to be stewed for twenty-one days… I'd say it'd be ready in about a month, if we can get all the ingredients."

"A month?" asked Greg. "Whoever it is could have attacked half the Muggle-borns in the school by then!" But Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he added swiftly, "But it's the best plan we've got, so full steam ahead, I say."

With that decision out of the way, the group of friends made their way out to the Quidditch pitch in a rush, as Harry and Draco didn't want to be late for practice. They changed quickly and ran out onto the field, just as Marcus was mounting his broom.

"About time, you two. Come along."

"Marcus!" called Harry.

Marcus turned back to face Harry. "Yes?"

"I invited Lockhart to practice. I thought it might be fun. He seems to think he can show us a few things. He said something about playing seeker." Marcus nodded.

"Right. He can give us some _tips_ at the end. We could use a good laugh to loosen us up for tomorrow." They started practice, which went well, and around 6:30, Lockhart showed up in some ridiculous purple Quidditch robes. Harry had to try really hard not to laugh. Marcus flew down to meet him.

"Professor, it's so nice of you to help us out like this. Harry said you used to play seeker?"

"That I did, Mr. Flint."

"Huh. You know, Harry's the best seeker I've seen play. Do you think you can beat him to the snitch?"

Lockhart laughed. "I'll show him how it's done. Why not a friendly competition?"

"All right, Professor. Harry! Come down here!" Harry flew down to meet them.

"Something wrong, Marcus?"

"Not at all, Harry. Professor Lockhart here would like to challenge you to a competition. Whoever catches the snitch first wins."

"Sounds fun. What are the stakes?"

"Now Harry," started Lockhart. "I was thinking more along the lines of a friendly exhibition."

"Come now, Professor," said Marcus. "That's no fun. Why don't we call it at ten Galleons?" Harry smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Unwilling to seem scared, Lockhart agreed as well.

"Great," said Marcus. "Then it's settled. Let me add some lights…" With a wave of his wand, Marcus conjured hundreds of balls of floating lights and scattered them around the stadium. "…and I'll go get the snitch." He left and returned a few moments later with a pouch in his hands. "Mount your brooms…and…NOW!" Marcus released the snitch and Harry took off after it. He used all of his skill, unsure just how good Lockhart actually was. He needn't have worried, however, as it became readily apparent that Lockhart could barely fly straight. Harry pulled ahead of Lockhart easily, then doubled back to pass a message on to Marcus.

"Have someone get our housemates. They should enjoy this. I'll keep him busy until then." Marcus nodded and called to the new beater as Harry flew back up to join Lockhart. "Professor, while we wait for the snitch to reappear, do you have any wisdom to impart upon me?" Lockhart straightened up as best he could while still clinging to the broom.

"Well, Harry, it's easy to tell you are a beginner, you have now allowed yourself to be distracted twice. You must remain vigilant. You never know when the snitch could appear."

"I'll keep that in mind, Professor, thanks." Harry did a few loop-the-loops to occupy himself until his housemates began arriving. As the stands began to fill, Harry literally flew circles around Lockhart to keep him distracted.

"Harry, it is far easier to search for the snitch when you remain in one place."

"Really, Professor? I've always found that if you fly around, you can cover more ground, and find the snitch," Harry gasped, "easier!" He dove, straight down, arm outstretched, and Lockhart, desperate not to look like a fool, dove as well. The ground came rushing up to meet them, closer and closer. Lockhart looked to Harry, and saw the intense look of concentration on his face. Harry glanced at Lockhart at the last second and winked, before pulling up and flying across the field to grab the snitch that had just appeared. As the crowd of students cheered (it now comprised of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well) Harry flew back down to the ground and saw Lockhart getting unsteadily to his feet. It was very clear he had just crashed.

"Thanks for the advice, Professor," called Harry as he landed. "It obviously worked well. When can I collect my money?"

Lockhart peered at him for a moment, looking confused. "Oh, c…come see me after next class."

"Yes, sir." Harry joined his teammates in the locker room and quickly changed out of his Quidditch robes.

"Harry, that was a great show. Just what we needed before tomorrow's game." Harry smiled, thinking about how great it was that he had been able to make a fool out of that idiot. He went to bed that night thinking of how great it would be to make a fool of Weasley.


	15. Slytherin Vs Gryffindor

**Chapter 15: Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor**

Harry woke early on Saturday morning and lay for a while thinking about the coming Quidditch match. He was looking forward to making Weasley crash even harder than Lockhart had. He had never wanted to beat Gryffindor so badly. Even he had to admit, however, that they weren't all bad. Their Chasers were decent. They didn't stand a chance against Slytherin, though. After half an hour of lying there thinking of Weasley's demise, he got up, dressed, and went up to breakfast early, where he found the rest of the Slytherin team huddled at the long, empty table, all looking giddy and speaking quickly.

As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Luna and Hermione came hurrying over to wish Harry and Draco good luck as they entered the locker rooms. The team pulled on their emerald Slytherin robes, then sat down to listen to Marcus' usual pre-match pep talk.

"Gryffindor doesn't stand a chance. We've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weather and we're going to make them rue the day they let another Weasley on the team." Marcus turned to Harry. "It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have talent. Get to that Snitch before Weasley, and make sure you humiliate him in the process."

"Just like with Lockhart," said Draco, winking at him. As they walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw generally supported Slytherin, and the Hufflepuffs had heard the true story of the founding four. However, the Gryffindors in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard, too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Marcus and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three… two… one…" With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch.

"All right there, Scarhead?" yelled Weasley, rising far more slowly on his school-issued broom. Harry had no time to reply. At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward him; he avoided it so narrowly that he felt it ruffle his hair as it passed.

"Close one, Harry!" said Michael, streaking past him with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Gryffindor. Harry nodded. He watched over the field for a while, not seeing any sign of the Snitch. Slytherin was up by 40 points when it started to rain. Harry felt the heavy drops fall onto his face, splattering onto his glasses. His team's superior skills were clearly doing their jobs. Harry was getting bored, just searching, so he decided to have some fun with Weasley.

He sped off toward the goal hoops, a look of intense concentration on his face, and was thrilled to hear the telltale whoosh of another broom behind him. He eased upon the acceleration to allow Weasley to almost catch up to him. Weasley, clearly thinking he was they better flyer, laughed.

"You can't beat me to the Snitch, Potter." Harry reached out a hand, and just as he was about to slam into the goal-hoop, pulled up in a nearly 90 degree turn. Weasley, unable to pull off such a maneuver on his broom, slammed into the hoop, face first. Harry could hear the laughter from the crowds. The Gryffindor team captain called a time out as Madam Pomfrey came down onto the field. Harry lazily watched as Weasley flew down unsteadily. Harry flew down to meet his team while the nurse healed Weasley.

"That was amazing, Harry. I can't believe that idiot fell for it."

"How could he not see that the Snitch wasn't there?" Harry shrugged. He took a quick glance over to the Gryffindor team, where the captain was shouting wildly at Weasley. They all had a good laugh at that.

"Guess they aren't so happy with their new Seeker," said Harry. At a blast of Madam Hooch's whistle, they all remounted their brooms and flew back into position. With another shrill whistle, the Quaffle was released again. The Slytherins continued to dominate, and when the score had reached 150-10, Harry decided to have some more fun. Harry looked to Draco and nodded.

"Harry!" Draco called out to him and pointed. Harry, after a quick look to Weasley, dived toward the ground. He had to keep a slower pace, though, to ensure Weasley kept up. He could hear the commentator in the background.

"It looks like one of the Slytherin Chasers alerted the Seeker about the Snitch. Not exactly promising that the Seeker can't find it for himself…"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall's voice broke in. Harry had to acknowledge that she did as good a job as possible of keeping the commentator—a Gryffindor—from being overly biased. Just a couple feet from the ground, Harry spotted Weasley coming into his peripheral viewing range. A foot from the ground, Harry jumped onto his broom with both feet and used all of his strength to even out his broom parallel to the ground. Weasley, however, did not such thing, and slammed into the ground at full speed. Another time out was called, and Madam Pomfrey came back out onto the field to mend the Gryffindor Seeker once again.

"Do you think he'll learn to not to follow me?" asked Harry.

"I hope not," answered Draco. "It's too much fun to watch him crash." They all turned to look at the Gryffindor team where Weasley was being yelled at once again. After a few more minutes, the game was restarted.

"Think you're so tough?" yelled Weasley. "You won't get me again." Trying very hard not to laugh, Harry saw it—the Golden Snitch. It was hovering inches behind Weasley's left ear—and Weasley, trying to find a way to make his abysmal performance so far look better, hadn't seen it. For an agonizing moment, Harry hung in midair, not daring to speed toward Weasley in case he looked up and saw the Snitch. WHAM. He had stayed still a second too long. A Bludger had hit him, smashed into his elbow, and Harry felt his arm break. Dimly, dazed by the searing pain in his arm, he slid sideways on his rain-drenched broom, one knee still crooked over it, his right arm dangling useless at his side, one idea firmly lodged in his numb brain: get to Weasley. Through a haze of rain and pain he dived for the shimmering, sneering face below him and saw its eyes widen with fear: Weasley thought Harry was attacking him.

"What the —" he gasped, careening out of Harry's way. Harry took his remaining hand off his broom and made a wild snatch; he felt his fingers close on the cold Snitch but was now only gripping the broom with his legs, and there was a yell from the crowd below as he headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out. With a splattering thud he hit the mud and rolled off his broom. His arm was hanging at a very strange angle; riddled with pain, he heard, as though from a distance, a good deal of whistling and shouting. He focused on the Snitch clutched in his good hand.

"We've won," he said vaguely before he fainted. He came around, rain falling on his face, still lying on the field, with someone leaning over him. He saw a glitter of teeth. "Oh, no, not you," he moaned.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of people pressing around them. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"No!" said Harry. "I'll keep it like this, thanks…" He tried to sit up, but the pain was terrible. He heard a familiar clicking noise nearby. "I don't want a photo of this, Creevey," he said loudly.

"Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times —"

"Be that as it may, you will _not_ use it on me. Madam Pomfrey will be here in a moment," said Harry through clenched teeth.

"She's coming now, Professor," said a student, Harry couldn't tell who it was. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say —"

"Stand back," said Lockhart, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves. Harry, now angered beyond caring about his pain, sat up and pulled out his wand.

"You are _not_ a qualified healer, and, as such, you will _not_ perform a single spell on me. Have I made myself clear?"

"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, I can see Madam Pomfrey actually; she will be able to — er — tidy you up a bit." Glancing nervously at Harry's wand, he got up and backed away. Madam Pomfrey wasn't at all pleased, as she had heard Harry.

"Gilderoy, how _can _you even _think _of performing such a tricky spell on a student? The results of incorrectly performing such a spell could be disastrous! I'll be having a word with the headmaster, make no mistake. Now, clear out, the lot of you, I need some space to work!" she raged. She performed a quick spell, which was obviously a pain-numbing spell, and then another which seemed to be a diagnostic spell, as she was suddenly reading a piece of parchment.

"Yes, broken bones. Well, not to worry, Mr. Potter, I can mend bones in a second." She raised her wand, and muttered the incantation while dragging her wand down his arm. "Sanare os bracchium." She put her wand away and carefully manipulated Harry's arm. "It all seems to be in working order, just a quick check." She cast the diagnostic spell again and smiled. "Yes, Mr. Potter, you're fine."

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey." Harry noticed that the crowd had thinned considerably. Only a few students were left standing around, which he was thankful for.

"You're welcome, Harry. Now, I imagine your house is waiting for you to celebrate." Harry threw her a grateful smile, then hurried off to the Slytherin locker room. His team had already left, but Harry knew where to find them. As soon as he had showered and changed, he hurried off to the Slytherin common room. As he entered the castle, someone stepped out in front of him.

"Hiya, Harry." Harry almost growled.

"Go away, Creevey." Harry's angry remark didn't seem to deter the first year at all.

"That was a great game, Harry. Congratulations on the win!"

"Creevey, get back to your dormitory."

"I was hoping I could have a picture, Harry."

"No, Creevey. Now go away." Colin Creevey started to say something else, but was cut off by a different voice.

"Hasn't anyone told you, Creevey, that Gryffindors and Slytherins don't associate? Run off to your own house, you're not wanted here." Creevey turned tale and ran, and Harry looked up at the speaker gratefully.

"Thanks, Ginny. I take it you're finally truly accepting your status as a Slytherin?"

"Of course, Harry. I realize how ridiculous I was being. You were right. It's an honor to be in Slytherin. But let's hurry, everyone is waiting for you in the common room."

"Everyone?"

"Well, besides me, obviously, but even Professor Snape is there."

"Great, I can talk to Luna. I wonder what she thought of my catch." Harry missed the angered look on Ginny's face. As they were rounding the corner, a voice called out.

"Miss Weasley! Might I have a word?" They both spun around.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Ginny. "Can it wait until after the celebration? Maybe after dinner?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Weasley. Come with me. Enjoy your celebration, Mr. Potter." Ginny reluctantly followed Dumbledore up the stairs, and Harry eagerly continued on to the Slytherin common room. As soon as the door slid open, he was greeted by a roar of noise.

"Excellent catch, Harry!"

"Great work humiliating Weasley."

"Extraordinary game, wasn't it?"

"Unbelievable flying, Harry," said Hermione. "I saw Oliver Wood yelling at Weasley. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Weasley didn't seem too happy." Just then, the person he had been waiting for stepped up.

"You're a great Seeker, Harry." Harry beamed a Luna.

"Thanks, Luna, that means a lot, coming from you."

"You're welcome, Harry. Now, come see all of the sweets!" She led Harry over to the center of the common room, where a table was groaning under cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice. Everyone gathered around the table and were just getting started on what promised to be a good party. After a while, someone tapped him on his shoulder. Harry turned to see Professor Snape standing there.

"Hello, Professor."

"Hello, Harry. I must say, I was quite impressed by your flying. And while, as a Hogwarts professor I cannot condone what you did, as a close friend of your parents, I must say, job well done. Weasley got no more than he deserved." Harry smiled.

"Thank you, sir. I'm hoping he'll leave me alone some now. I'm getting tired of dealing with him."

"I don't blame you. The Weasleys are known to be hot headed and abysmally dull. Let me know if you need him taken care of at any point."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, enjoy your party, I'm going to retire to the blissfully silent solitude of my office."

"Enjoy, sir. I'll see you in class."

"Indeed." He started to turn away, but checked. "Oh, and Harry…" Harry felt his presence as he attempted to use Legilimency against him. However, Harry had grown accustomed to having his shields at full power, so there was no need to reinforce them. Almost instantly he housed a false memory of Weasley apologizing to him for being such an arse. "Very good, Harry," said Professor Snape, withdrawing from Harry's mind. "Still keeping up your skills, I'm glad."

"Thank you, Professor." With that, Professor Snape left the party, and Harry went off in search of Luna. He stayed by her side all afternoon. Harry noticed that Draco stayed very near Hermione, too. As dinnertime neared, the party started to break up as people made their way up to the Great Hall. Harry, Luna, Draco, Hermione, Vince, Millicent, Greg, and Pansy all headed up together. Draco and Harry gave each other questioning looks seeing Vince and Greg with Millicent and Pansy, but kept their speculations to themselves for the time being. At Hermione's urging, they finished their last bit of homework after dinner so they could relax later.


	16. Another Weasley Interlude

**Chapter 16: Another Weasley Interlude**

Ginny reluctantly followed Dumbledore up the stairs. She knew she was in major trouble. Dumbledore kept quiet until they had actually entered his office, at which point he turned to Ginny with a grave face.

"Miss Weasley, you disappoint me. You have not made any regular reports on your progress, and, from my observation of your interactions with Mr. Potter today, it is obvious you have made none."

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore. He's stuck on Loony Lovegood. I can't get him to look past her. Just when I think I have his attention, he brings her up again. I was so sure I could change his mind. Do you think it's because we're so young?"

"What a stupid thing to say, Miss Weasley. If he's old enough to like Miss Lovegood, he is most certainly old enough to like any girl."

"Oh, right."

"So, what is the next step in your plan, Miss Weasley? I'd so _hate_ to have to report back to your parents on your failure." Ginny gulped and visibly paled.

"Um, well, it might be time to move on to a love potion. The one my mum taught me is special. There is no real antidote."

"What do you mean by real?"

"Well, no potion, or spell, can overcome it."

"You make it sound as though something can."

"Well, real love can, sir. But as long as I get it into Harry before he falls in love with anyone…" Dumbledore cut her off.

"FOOLISH GIRL! Don't you think he already loves Miss Lovegood in his own way?"

"I don't think so. But even if he does, I can try this one first, then if it doesn't work, I can try a regular love potion."

"That will take _time_ Miss Weasley."

"With all due respect, sir, what difference does it make if it's in a month or two months as long as he falls for me in the end?" Dumbledore had lost his patience.

"Silencio! Crucio!" He watched, dispassionately, as Ginny writhed in open-mouthed silence. He knew she was screaming at the top of her lungs, or would be if he hadn't silenced her. After about thirty seconds, he let her out of the curse and enabled her to speak again. She was gasping for breath.

"Now, Miss Weasley, you must realize that Mr. Potter's attachment to Miss Lovegood grows each and every day. The longer you take, the more likely he is to notice that someone has tampered with his emotions. How long do you think it will take that Mudblood Granger to figure out it was you? Now, this _special_ love potion your mother told you about. Is it fast acting, or slow acting?"

"It's fast acting, sir, but it doesn't induce a violent love like some of the other potions do. It simply makes the person "realize" that they are in love."

"And how long does it take to make?"

"Three weeks. It will be ready before the Christmas holidays start."

"Good. I will have a private brewing area created for you tonight. You will receive an owl at breakfast with the details. You had best not disappoint me again. Your brother failed in his mission, I had hoped you would be different." Ginny bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, sir. I will try harder."

"Yes, you'd better. Go down to dinner."

"Yes, sir." Ginny left quickly, not wanting to be stopped for anything else.


	17. The Dueling Club

**Chapter 17: The Dueling Club**

The next morning, the Great Hall was buzzing with a rumor that there had been another attack. It was said it was a student this time. This rumor was confirmed by Dumbledore's announcement before breakfast ended.

"As many of you may know, there was another attack. Gryffindor first year, Colin Creevey, was petrified last night. It is unclear exactly why he was out of bed, although we suspect…" Harry tuned him out and secretly rejoiced. He wouldn't have to deal with that brat now. He felt the tiniest twinge of guilt, but pushed it out of his mind, remembering that the twit would be fine once the Mandrake potion was made.

Throughout the day, Harry noticed that the first years were moving in groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone. Harry and his friends decided to start the Veritaserum that weekend. They had noticed the roaring trade in talismans and protective devices, and felt that they should do what they could before the whole school panicked. They even saw Neville buying multiple items. Taking pity on the easily influenced boy, Harry spoke up.

"Neville, you're a pure-blood, whoever it is is unlikely to attack you."

Neville looked at him fearfully before responding. "They went for Filch first, and everyone knows I'm almost a squib." Harry sighed.

"Suit yourself. Just realize that none of those things will actually work." Harry left a visibly paler Neville alone in the hallway.

As planned, they started the Veritaserum that weekend. It was due to be finished the day before they returned home for Christmas holidays. They helped themselves to the ingredients in the student cupboard. They decided to make it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, as there was the least chance of someone finding them there.

In the second week of December Professor Snape came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Not one of them signed the list, although they had heard from Ginny that all of the Weasleys were staying, which struck them as rather odd. They were also almost finished with their potion. They day before they needed to add the doxy eggs, Draco called for his house elf.

"Dobby!"

Almost instantaneously, Dobby appeared before them. "Master Draco called Dobby, sir?"

"Yes, Dobby, We need you to get a few things for us, and don't let anyone know. Can you please do that?"

Dobby nodded and bowed. "Yes, Master Draco, of course Dobby can be doing that."

"Great. We'll need four Doxy eggs and one lionfish spine. Here's fifty Galleons. That should be plenty. If not, let me know, and please keep any change leftover."

Dobby's ears drooped. "Dobby cannot be keeping Master Draco's money."

"It's an order, Dobby. You _will_ keep any leftover money, and you will _not_ punish yourself because of it." Dobby nodded slowly. "I'm sure you can come up with something good to use the money for."

Dobby smiled tentatively. "Master Draco is being too good to Dobby. Dobby is thanking Master Draco very much."

Draco smiled. "You're welcome, Dobby."

"Dobby will be having your items by tomorrow, Master Draco."

"That will be perfect, Dobby. Thanks." Dobby left with a loud crack, and Harry, Luna, Draco, and Hermione carefully left the bathroom to head to class.

"You know, I miss Vince and Greg spending time with us," said Draco.

"I know," said Harry, "but they've been spending all of their time with Pansy and Millicent, and you can't blame them for that." They all laughed, and Draco gave Hermione a quick one-armed hug making her blush. Harry turned to Luna and smiled at her. The friends split up at the staircase, as Harry walked Luna to class. At the door, she stopped and gave him a quick smile.

"Thanks, Harry. I'll see you later." Smiling, Harry turned and ran back down to potions. He made it inside with moments to spare.

"Cutting it close there, eh Harry?" Harry gave Draco a playful shove, then turned his attention to the front as Professor Snape walked in. The lesson proceeded in the usual way. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. They were making a Swelling Solution. Professor Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors' work while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively. Draco and Harry kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Weasley, hoping to goad him into doing something stupid.

Harry's Swelling Solution was a little too runny, but after following a couple of whispered instructions from Hermione, it thickened to the perfect consistency. As Professor Snape walked by, he gave Harry an approving nod. When Professor Snape turned and walked off to bully Neville, Harry and Draco each flicked another eye at Weasley.

Weasley finally snapped. Harry saw him duck down behind his cauldron, straighten up, take aim, and lob something into the air. It landed right in Greg's cauldron. Instinctively, Harry summoned all of his magic to cast a powerful shield charm around the cauldron. Greg's cauldron exploded, but was held in by Harry's shield. As the potion settled, Harry let the shield down, feeling oddly lightheaded. He dropped down onto his stool.

"Harry, Harry? Professor! Something's wrong with Harry." Professor Snape appeared at his side with a bottle of Pepperup Potion.

"Drink this, Harry. You've expended too much magical energy." He stood and turned to the students. "I don't know _what_ makes any of you think that such behavior is acceptable. I will do my utmost to have the perpetrator expelled."

"It was Weasley, sir," said Harry weakly.

"It was not!" yelled Weasley hotly.

"SILENCE!" Professor Snape roared. "Class dismissed, except for Weasley." He turned to Harry, Draco, and Hermione. "And you three." The rest of the students filed out quickly. Professor Snape strode to the fireplace, threw in a pinch of floo powder, and called, "Albus! A word." Harry watched, intrigued as Professor Dumbledore suddenly appeared, spinning, and stepped out of the fireplace when he stopped.

"What seems to be the matter, Severus?"

"Mr. Weasley just attempted a very dangerous prank. He threw a firework into a student's cauldron, exploding it and sending the contents flying. If it had not been for Mr. Potter's quick thinking, there could have been disastrous results."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "I see. Is this true, Mr. Weasley?"

"No, sir! He's just trying to get me in trouble." Harry tried not to snicker. Weasley obviously didn't realize that Harry had seen him throw the firework.

"And why would he do that, Mr. Weasley?" asked Professor Snape.

"He's a slimy Slytherin! They're always trying to get us Gryffindors in trouble!" Harry knew instantly that Weasley had only made his predicament worse.

"Professors," said Harry. "If you'd like, I can provide you with a Penseive memory of the event." He saw Weasley blanche, and again had to stifle a snicker.

"Ah, if you would, Harry, that would be a great help. Why don't we all head up to my office? I have a Penseive handy." They all travelled by floo, Dumbledore first, and Snape last.

Dumbledore set his Pensieve on his desk and gestured to Harry to provide the memory. "How exactly do I do this?"

"Place your wand to your temple and concentrate on the memory you wish to copy, as well as where it should begin and end," said Professor Snape. Harry did so, and dropped the silvery thread into the Pensieve, conveniently leaving out the portion where he and Draco had flicked the puffer fish eyes at Weasley. At the end of the memory, Dumbledore looked gravely at the Weasel. "Mr. Weasley, it seems you have been caught not only engaging in a very dangerous prank, but lying about it as well. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Red-faced, Weasley glared at Harry and Draco. "They provoked me, sir. They kept flicking things at me." However, Professor Snape nipped that in the bud before Dumbledore could say anything.

"Did it not occur to you to bring such a thing to my attention, rather than react in such a childish way? Your lack of thought could have destroyed the entire classroom depending on the potion being made. If Mr. Goyle's potion had been made incorrectly, you could have caused students serious harm!" Dumbledore, unable to refute any of these statements, sighed.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid I will have to inform your parents of this matter." Weasley's anger drained, leaving his face a sickly white. "You will also be suspended from Hogwarts for the rest of term, without the ability to make up your assignments. You will have to work doubly hard when you return to have a hope of passing your second-year examinations. If I hear of anything even remotely similar happening again, I will have no choice but to expel you." Weasley nodded. "I suggest you go pack your things. Severus, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, that is all. Mr. Potter, I applaud your quick thinking which saved the students."

"Thank you, sir." Professor Snape led the three friends back through the fireplace and into the potions classroom.

"Harry, fifty points to Slytherin for your quick thinking and spell use. I'm very impressed. A student your age should not be able to cast a spell that powerful. How did you do that? I've never even seen a basic shield do something like that." Harry shrugged.

"I don't know sir, I didn't think, I just reacted."

"Well, as I said, excellent work. Now, class is almost over anyway, so why don't you all head on over to your common room." Once inside, everyone wanted to know exactly what had happened and what Weasley's fate was. The trio relayed the information to all, earning a good laugh, before heading down to the Great Hall.

***RotR***

A week later, Harry, Luna, Draco, and Hermione were walking across the entrance hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Vince and Greg beckoned them over, looking excited.

"They're starting a Dueling Club!" said Vince. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days…"

"Could be useful," Draco said to Harry, Luna, and Hermione as they went into dinner. "Shall we go?" They were all for it, so at eight o'clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" asked Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young — maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not —" Harry began, but he ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Professor Snape, wearing his usual black. Lockhart waved an arm for silence.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry — you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Yes, but will we have a Defense professor?" Draco muttered in Harry's ear. Harry unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh. Professor Snape's upper lip was curling. Harry wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Professor Snape had ever looked at him like that he'd have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

Lockhart and Professor Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Professor Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Professor Snape baring his teeth.

"One — two — three —" Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Professor Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor. Most all of the Slytherins cheered. Even Luna giggled. Hermione, however, was dancing on tiptoes.

"Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers.

"Who cares?" spat Draco. "He's such a fraud. I bet _I_ could take him easily." Before Hermione could reply, Lockhart got unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm — as you see, I've lost my wand — ah, thank you, Miss Brown — yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy — however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

"You see, Draco, he was giving us a good demonstration." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, _when_ are you going to stop defending that brainless, spineless, fake?"

"Draco," said Luna quietly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous that Hermione fancies Professor Lockhart." Harry started laughing at his friends' faces. In one quick sentence, Luna had managed to not only embarrass his two friends, but also managed to bring to light two truths that they had been trying to avoid. And, of course, there was the added benefit of stopping their bickering. Harry turned his attention back to the platform where Professor Snape was looking murderous. Lockhart had obviously noticed.

"Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me —" They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart wove through the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, while Professor Snape threaded through the Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

"Mr. Malfoy, let's see how you handle Miss Granger's prowess." Harry moved automatically toward Luna. "I don't think so," said Professor Snape. "It would hardly be a fair fight."

"Luna can take care of herself, sir."

"I meant for you, Harry. You wouldn't be willing to shoot a single spell at her. Why don't you pair up with Mr. Zabini. Miss Lovegood, you and Miss Weasley would do well together, I believe." Blaise Zabini came over to join Harry's group while the rest of the students were paired up.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!" Harry and Blaise inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other. "Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents — only to disarm them — we don't want any accidents — one… two… three —" Harry swung his wand high, but Blaise beat him to it with a less flamboyant wand movement. His spell hit Harry so hard he felt as though he'd been hit over the head with a saucepan. He stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, Harry pointed his wand straight at Blaise and shouted, "Rictusempra!" A jet of silver light hit Blaise in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd, as Blaise sank to his knees; Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing. Harry hung back, with a vague feeling it would be unsporting to bewitch Blaise while he was on the floor, but this was a mistake; gasping for breath, Blaise pointed his wand at Harry's knees, choked, "Tarantallegra!" and the next second Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Professor Snape took charge.

"Finite Incantatem!" he shouted; Harry's feet stopped dancing, Blaise stopped laughing, and they were able to look up. Harry helped Blaise up, both smiling.

"That's the last time I consider it unsporting to hit someone while their down."

"Oh, so _that's _why you were waiting. I thought you expected me to cast a spell." They chuckled as they peered around at their fellow students. A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the Gryffindors. Harry noticed Neville gingerly getting to his feet. Hermione was helping Draco up off the floor. When he finally spotted Luna, he saw her standing with her wand still up, eyes blazing; looking down at Ginny. Harry dashed toward them, wondering what could have transpired between them. As he came up around Ginny, he could hear her still talking.

"He's mine, Loony, no matter what you do." Harry calmed himself, then winked at Luna before coming around Ginny.

"Goodness, Ginny, I think you ought to practice some more."

"Well, she was only supposed to disarm, not try to kill me." Harry took a deep breath to control his temper.

"I'm sure Luna would do no such thing…" He turned to Luna and smiled. "Unless she had a good reason to." Giving Ginny a grave look, he hugged Luna then walked back to Draco and Hermione.

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan…Careful there, Miss Fawcett…Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second. I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Professor Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair — Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you —"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Professor Snape, gliding over. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. Harry couldn't really muster up enough emotion to feel sorry for the boy. He had made his choice, even if it was a bad one. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Professor Snape with a smile.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Draco into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room. "Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this." He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Professor Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops— my wand is a little overexcited—"

Professor Snape moved closer to Draco, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Draco nodded, looking worried. Harry looked up at Lockhart.

"Professor, what good would it do me to drop my wand? Am I supposed to use that as an excuse to duck?" The Slytherins nearby snickered appreciatively. Lockhart chose to ignore him.

"On my count…three — two — one — go!" he shouted. Draco raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!" The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, entranced, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

"Don't move, Harry," shouted Lockhart. "I'll get rid of it…" He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

Again, Harry acted without thinking. He wasn't sure what made him do it. He wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All he knew was that his legs were carrying him forward as though he was on.

"_You will _not_ strike_," he commanded. The snake turned to look at him, then turned back to Finch-Fletchley. "_I told you not to strike. You _will_ obey me!_" The snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry. He knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now; it had been mastered. He looked up at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful — but certainly not angry and scared.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted.

"I was saving your life, you git!" Before Harry could say anything else, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall. Professor Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. The entire hall was whispering, it sounded as though a soft wind was rustling through trees. Harry noticed that the Slytherins present were looking at him with new-found respect. Professor Snape, too, was looking at Harry in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look. Lockhart gave Harry a quick, fearful look before announcing that the club meeting was over for the day. Harry instantly decided he would not be going to any more meetings.

As the students filed out, Professor Snape gave Harry a look that quite clearly told him to stay put. Hermione, Luna, Draco, Vince, Greg, and Ginny gathered around him. Ginny was the only one who spoke.

"Harry, you're a Parselmouth!"

"Yeah, I know. How else could I have told that snake not to attack."

"Oh, that's what you said to it?"

"What d'you mean? You were there — you heard me —"

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue," said Ginny. "Snake language. You could have been saying anything. You sounded like you were egging the snake on or something — it was creepy, you know —"

Harry looked at her, somewhat disgusted. "Anyone with half a brain could have figured out I'd told the snake not to attack." He turned to Draco. "So you couldn't understand me at the zoo?"

"Nope."

"Oh, I didn't realize it worked that way…Huh." He shrugged. "Oh well, it's a special gift, and I'm sure most people here understand that."

"Oh, no they don't," said Ginny. "It's not a very common ability. Harry, this is bad."

"What's bad?" asked Professor Snape as he walked up. Harry realized the Great Hall was now completely empty. With a wave of his wand, Professor Snape restored the house tables and the head table.

"Harry's a Parselmouth, sir. Surely you heard him!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Of course I did, but why is it bad?"

Harry shrugged. "_I _don't see anything wrong with it, sir. I don't really see why it matters. In fact, I'm rather proud of my gift." he asked.

Ginny turned to him, amazed. "It matters," said Ginny, speaking in a hushed voice, "because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."

"Your point?" asked Luna. Ginny glared at her. "In case you haven't noticed, _we're_ Slytherins. Harry's just shown us all _exactly _why he's in Slytherin house. I'd say it's great."

"Exactly," said Draco. "You could be Salazar Slytherin's great-great-great-great-grandson."

"Wouldn't that be something," said Harry, trying hard not to laugh at his cousin's joke. "But that would be hard to prove, he lived about a thousand years ago." Ginny, aghast at what she was hearing, turned and fled the Great Hall. _Good riddance_ thought Harry. "Thanks for not revealing that secret to her, Draco."

"No worries, Harry. I know we can't trust her with that."

"Harry," said Professor Snape. "I ought to remind you. The ability to speak Parseltongue is believed to be a mark of a dark wizard, so you may be in for a rough few months. Stick with your housemates, especially your friends here, and you'll be fine."

"I remember hearing about that before. Thanks for reminding me, Professor."

"You're welcome, Harry." The group of friends all headed down to their common room, talking as they did so.

"What _exactly _did you say to the snake, Harry?"

"I ordered it not to attack. I ordered it to obey me."

"And it obeyed you. That's bloody brilliant!"

"Can you say something for us now, Harry?" asked Luna. "I'm wondering if we might be able to understand you if we hear it often enough."

"Worth a try. We need to work on our homework. Did you catch that?"

"Yes, that was plain English, Harry." Harry frowned.

"I guess I'll have to practice. I suppose I can ask…" He looked around to make sure no one was around then whispered, "I can ask my dad."

"Good point, Harry," said Draco. "He's sure to know the ins and outs of Parseltongue."


	18. Revel in Fear

**Chapter 18: Revel in Fear**

The next morning, Harry dug out his two-way mirror and called his mother. He'd been keeping up with their weekly calls, and his father often joined in. However, today he was calling with a specific question.

"Harry, dearest, how are you?"

"I'm great, mum. But I have a question for father."

"What's wrong, son?" asked Tom, appearing behind Bella.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, I just had a question about Parseltongue."

"Oh, well, what would you like to know?"

"Is it possible to speak Parseltongue to a human who does not speak it?"

"What do you mean, son?"

"I was trying to say something in Parseltongue to Luna last night. My friends are curious to know if they hear certain words or phrases often enough if they will be able to understand them. But when I tried to say something, it came out in plain English."

"Oh. Well, yes, it is possible, but I don't believe they'll ever understand. It is worth a try, however. But where did this sudden interest come from?" Harry explained the previous day's events to his father, whose expression darkened as the story continued.

"Is there something wrong, father?"

"It's nothing you did, Harry. I'm merely bothered that Severus would do something to so deliberately expose you to the enmity of the school."

Harry shrugged. "If they're too stupid to think for themselves, then I don't care what they think. Let them think I'm a dark wizard, I don't care."

"I'm proud of you, Harry. I'm happy to see that you are so confident in yourself. However, despite what I am sure were good intentions, he should have kept it less public." Harry, unsure exactly what his father was getting at, moved on to other topics.

"How can I practice to be able to speak to them in Parseltongue?"

"Speak with snakes first. Go outside, sit down in a shaded area, and close your eyes. Pretend there is a snake in front of you and call for them all to come to you. You should have at least a couple answer your call. Explain to them what you are trying to do, and they will help you."

"Is that how you practiced, father?"

"Yes, it is. Now, Lucius has told me of Draco's conversations with him. I had meant to speak of it sooner, but didn't really have a chance. With you bringing up Parseltongue, I thought it was a perfect time. Now, why have you not told us about the Chamber of Secrets and the attacks on the school?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it just never came up. Why do you ask father? Do you know something of the Chamber?"

Tom shook his head. "No, son. However, if such a chamber truly existed, you have a right to it as the heir of Slytherin." Harry's eyes popped wide.

"_I'm_ the heir of Slytherin? But I would have thought that would fall to you as the eldest living male in the line."

"No, Harry, you see, as eldest descendant, I am Lord Slytherin, and you are my heir. That makes you the Heir of Slytherin." He turned to his wife. "Bella, how is he unaware of his lineage?"

"It never occurred to me to explain it to him. It's easy to forget that he is not aware of everything he should be. It will take years to fill in all of the gaps that should have been filled in as he grew up." Tom nodded, conceding this point. Harry heard a voice off to the side, but couldn't quite make out what was being said. Bella and Tom both nodded eagerly.

"That's a brilliant idea, Narcissa." Tom turned back to Harry. "I think we'll be able to fill in at least some of the gaps when you come home for the Christmas holidays."

"How so, father?"

"There is a blood test that we can give you," explained Tom, "It is a little-known blood-magic test: all we need are a few drops of your blood which we will mix with a potion to present a list on a specially charmed parchment. It will provide you with quite a bit of information. About yourself, your magical affinities, and your genealogy."

"It sounds perfect. I can't wait."

"Harry! Hurry on, we're going to be late for breakfast."

"All right, I'm coming Draco. Mother, father, I'd better go. I'll talk to you later." Everyone said good-bye to him before he deactivated the mirror and stored it away. He followed Draco up to the Great Hall, meeting Hermione and Luna along the way. His resolution regarding the rest of the school was put to the test as the quartet entered the Hall itself. The students immediately quieted, and everyone stared at Harry. They all stood there, shocked for a moment, before Harry called up an inner reserve of courage.

"I know what you're all thinking. And if you honestly believe that I'm the Heir of Slytherin, then it would be a good idea for you to _not_ upset me." As one, the students immediately turned back to their food and started eating. Harry laughed. The Slytherin table clapped for him as he sat down.

"Good one, Harry."

"Truly inspired."

"Great idea!"

Harry smiled. "Heir of Slytherin I may be. But I would never waste time attacking students. This school sure houses a lot of idiots." The Slytherin table had a good laugh at this. As breakfast was ending, it was announced that as the snow that had begun the night before had turned into a thick blizzard, all outdoor lessons, including the last Herbology lesson of the term, were canceled.

After Harry walked Luna to her class, he met his friends in the library to get a head start on their holiday homework. They didn't have much. Their house as a whole continued to do so well that the teachers rarely gave them any of the practical homework they assigned to the other classes. All they had to do were some preparatory theoretical essays.

The castle was darker than it usually was in daytime because of the thick, swirling gray snow at every window. Shivering, Harry walked past classrooms where lessons were taking place, catching snatches of what was happening within. Professor McGonagall was shouting at someone who, by the sound of it, had turned his friend into a badger. Resisting the urge to take a look, Harry walked on by, eager to get to the library and the warm fireplaces therein.

As he entered, he spotted a group of Hufflepuffs, but they didn't seem to be working. Between the long lines of high bookshelves, Harry could see that their heads were close together and they were having what looked like an absorbing conversation. Still searching for Draco and Hermione, he walked toward the Hufflepuffs. Some of what they were saying met his ears, and he paused to listen, hidden in the Invisibility section.

"So anyway," a stout boy was saying, "I told Justin to hide in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as his next victim, it's best if he keeps a low profile for a while. Of course, Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-born. Justin actually told him he'd been down for Eton. That's not the kind of thing you bandy about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?"

"You definitely think it is Potter, then, Ernie?" said a girl with blonde pigtails anxiously.

"Hannah," said the stout boy solemnly, "he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue." There was some heavy murmuring at this, and Ernie went on, "Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the Heir, Beware. Potter had some sort of run-in with Filch. Next thing we know, Filch's cat's attacked. That first year, Creevey, was annoying Potter about some pictures. Next thing we know — Creevey's been attacked."

"He always seems so nice, though," said Hannah uncertainly, "and, well, he's the one who made You-Know-Who disappear. He can't be all bad, can he?" Harry clenched his teeth at the unknown lie as Ernie lowered his voice mysteriously and the Hufflepuffs bent closer.

"No one knows how he survived that attack by You-Know-Who. I mean to say, he was only a baby when it happened. He should have been blasted into smithereens. Only a really powerful Dark wizard could have survived a curse like that." He dropped his voice until it was barely more than a whisper, and said, "That's probably why You- Know-Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him. I wonder what other powers Potter's been hiding?" Harry couldn't take it anymore, he wasn't willing to miss this opportunity to have some fun. Clearing his throat loudly, he stepped out from behind the bookshelves. He found the sight that greeted him funny: Every one of the Hufflepuffs looked as though they had been Petrified by the sight of him, and the color was draining out of Ernie's face.

"I'd hardly tell you if I was hiding any other powers. You obviously are unable to put two and two together," hissed Harry menacingly. "By the way, where's that idiot, Justin Finch-Fletchley?" The Hufflepuffs' worst fears had clearly been confirmed. They all looked fearfully at Ernie.

"What do you want with him?" said Ernie in a quavering voice.

"I don't want anything with him. I was just curious to know if he'd pulled his head far enough out of his arse to be thankful that I saved his life. That snake was poisonous, you know," said Harry. Ernie bit his white lips and then, taking a deep breath, said, "We were all there. We saw what happened."

"Oh, so you noticed that the snake laid down, docilely, after I commanded it not to attack Justin?" asked Harry.

"All I saw," said Ernie stubbornly, though he was trembling as he spoke, "was you speaking Parseltongue and chasing the snake toward Justin."

"Huh," said Harry. "I guess you had your head up your arse as well. You know, Helga would have been disgusted by her house were she still living in this time. She would want you to side with her husband's house. Or at least open your eyes enough to really see what's going on. The snake didn't even touch him. It's pointless wasting my time on such idiots. As I said at breakfast, if I _were_ the heir of Slytherin, it's stupid of you to piss me off. Just think about it…" Harry let his sentence trail off as he turned and walked away.

"In case you're getting ideas," Ernie called after him, "I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's, so —"

"Silence!" called Madam Pince. Ernie shut up instantly, and Harry gave Madam Pince a smile. He found Hermione and Draco at the opposite end of the library, and sat with them to do their homework. When the bell rang, they gathered their things and headed off to their next class. On their way through the corridor, they came upon a mass of students.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione. Harry and Draco shrugged. They started elbowing their way through, but as soon as the students saw who they were, they parted like the red sea.

"I see fear has some advantages," laughed Harry. Draco and Hermione smiled as well. When they saw what was causing the commotion, however, the smiles were wiped off of their faces. Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor, rigid and cold, a look of shock frozen on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. And that wasn't all. Next to him was another figure, the strangest sight Harry had ever seen. It was Professor Binns, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His face wore an expression of shock identical to Justin's. Harry looked around at his friends and the other students, and couldn't help but noticed a line of spiders scuttling as fast as they could away from the bodies.

After what seemed like hours, some Harry saw some people push through the crush of students on the other side of the clearing around Justin. Professor McGonagall, followed by Professor Snape, followed by none other than Ernie the Hufflepuff appeared.

"Caught in the act!" Ernie yelled, his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at Harry.

"Grow a brain, will you, you stupid git! I was just in the library."

"That will do, Macmillan. Potter!" said Professor McGonagall sharply. She examined the petrified ghost and student, then sent someone running to get some more teachers. When they arrived, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra carried Justin up to the hospital wing, but nobody seemed to know what to do for Professor Binns. In the end, Professor McGonagall conjured a large fan out of thin air, which she gave to Ernie with instructions to waft Professor Binns up the stairs. This Ernie did, fanning Binns along like a silent black hovercraft. With her voice magically magnified, she sent all of the students on to their next classes, holding back Harry and his friends.

"This is the second time you've been at an attack scene, Potter," she said.

"Professor," said Harry at once, "I'm sure most of the students that were here today were at both attack scenes."

"I didn't ask for your impertinence, Potter. Now, come along. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, you as well," said Professor McGonagall curtly. They marched in silence around a corner and she stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.

"Lemon drop!" she said. The gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. After all four of them had stepped onto the staircase, Harry heard the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, Harry saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. He didn't like that he was being taken to Dumbledore. Especially considering how unfair it was for Professor McGonagall to single him out. She hadn't treated him this way last year. They stepped off the stone staircase at the top, and Professor McGonagall rapped on the door. It opened silently and they entered.

"You will wait here," said Professor McGonagall. Before she could leave, Harry called out to her.

"Professor!" He waited until she turned back to him. "Why have you been so cold and rude to me this year? Last year you didn't treat me in this manner at all, and I don't think that _I've_ changed."

"Nonsense, Potter. I've treated you no different this year, and I resent the implied accusation. You will remember that I am deputy headmistress to this school as well as your professor."

"It's not nonsense, Professor. I've noticed it too. I don't understand why you would purposely target Harry as the one who is behind this. All three of us found Mrs. Norris, but none of us were around Colin Creevey, and we certainly didn't find Justin and Professor Binns." Professor McGonagall seemed to deflate a bit at Hermione's statement, but still didn't say anything. Moments later, Dumbledore entered the office and Professor McGonagall left.

Before any of them could say anything, Harry heard a wheezing noise. He turned to see Fawkes sitting on his perch, looking decrepit and resembling a half-plucked turkey.

"What have you done to him!" shouted Harry. He looked back to Fawkes who looked balefully back, making a gagging noise again. Fawkes looked very ill. His eyes were dull and, even as Harry watched, a couple more feathers fell out of his tail. However, after just a few seconds, Fawkes burst into flames. Harry yelled in shock and backed away into the desk. He looked feverishly around in case there was a glass of water somewhere but couldn't see one; Fawkes, meanwhile, had become a fireball; it gave one loud shriek and next second there was nothing but a smoldering pile of ash on the floor. "My god, you killed him! Why didn't you do anything?"

"Harry! Stop!" Hermione was shouting at him. She understood the violence of his reaction, but knew that if he displayed too much attachment to the bird, Dumbledore would realize the connection between them.

"He's been looking dreadful for days, Harry. I've been telling him to get a move on." Dumbledore chuckled at the stunned look on Harry's face. "Remember, Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch him…" Harry looked down in time to see a tiny, wrinkled, newborn bird poke its head out of the ashes. It struck him as rather cute.

_Fawkes, are you ok? _Asked Harry through their mind link.

_Yep_. Harry almost smiled. The voice he heard was that of a child, as opposed to the adult voice of Fawkes he had known in the past. _Don't make da cwazy one mad. He'll huwt you._

_Don't worry Fawkes, I won't._ "It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day," said Dumbledore, seating himself behind his desk. Harry forced himself to focus. "You've seen how handsome he usually is. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets." Harry coughed to cover a snort. They were only faithful to those who deserved it

"Now, Harry, I don't think you're behind these attacks," said Dumbledore, his face was somber. " Nor do I believe Miss Granger or Mr. Malfoy to be involved. But I still want to talk to you three." Harry strengthened his mental walls while Dumbledore considered him, the tips of his long fingers together. "I must ask you, Harry, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me," he said gently. "Anything at all." Harry didn't know what to say. He thought of Weasley shouting, "You'll be next, Mudbloods!" and of the Veritaserum simmering away in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Then he thought of the disembodied voice he had heard twice. He thought, too, about what everyone was saying about him, and the fact that he IS the heir of Salazar Slytherin and someone was besmirching his name. None of that had anything to do with the geezer sitting before him, though.

"No," said Harry. "There isn't anything, Professor." Dumbledore stared at Harry, who met his gaze straight on. He felt the intrusion in his mind, and brought forth a memory of having been working on his homework earlier. He felt the presence withdraw, and could feel the satisfaction at having found nothing of import. Harry smiled. "Was there anything else, Professor?"

"No, you may all go." The friends left without a look back.

The double attack on Justin and Professor Binns turned what had hitherto been nervousness into real panic. Curiously, it was Professor Binn's fate that seemed to worry people most. What could possibly do that to a ghost? people asked each other; what terrible power could harm someone who was already dead? There was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home for Christmas.

"Do you think we should try our plan before or after the holidays?" asked Hermione. "The potion will be ready a couple days before, and it certainly has a long enough shelf life. I'm a little worried that everyone is so uptight now that they'll notice something is wrong. Perhaps we can pass out candies or something after the holidays." Harry nodded.

"Maybe we can have a party during the holidays. We can invite all of the Slytherins, and introduce a new recipe from the house elves." Draco nodded thoughtfully.

"But how would we get our parents to allow us to do something like that?" Harry looked to his cousin, but it was Luna who spoke.

"Perhaps we can tell them the truth, to some degree. We can tell everyone the truth. Invite them over for tea to discuss the Chamber of Secrets and what problems it may cause for Slytherin house. It's a discussion worth having, anyway. One of the house elves can bring out the "new recipe" with the potion, and at our signal, they can bring out tea with the antidote." Harry's eyes went wide.

"The antidote! Oh, no! We've forgotten about the antidote." Hermione actually giggled.

"Harry, the antidote to Veritaserum is very easy to brew. Once the Veritaserum is finished, you add a sprig of mint, a bezoar, and some sugar and boil for one hour." Harry looked at her, sheepishly.

"Oh, ok then." As they continued on down to lunch, Harry noted just how obviously people were skirting around him in the corridors, as though he was about to sprout fangs or spit poison. They were muttering, pointing, and hissing as he passed. While he enjoyed the sense of power he commanded because they were afraid of him. Their other behaviors got annoying quickly. He soon found out, however, that not everyone was afraid of him.

As he entered the main hall, two Weasleys, obviously twins, came running forward, shouting, "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through…" For a moment, Harry thought they were serious, until one of them winked at him. Before he could say anything, the elder Weasley appeared, looking deeply disapproving of his brothers' behavior.

"It is not a laughing matter," he said coldly. "There have been multiple attacks, and we have no idea who is behind them or when they will stop." His glance at Harry as he said this belied his statement.

"Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said one of the twins. "Harry's in a hurry."

"Yeah, he's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant," said the other twin, chortling. Harry was grinning by now. The idea was actually quite amusing. The elder Weasley left in a huff, and Harry walked over to the twins. He gave them an appraising look.

"Weasleys, obviously, but I don't believe I've met you."

"Fred…," said one.

"…And George…," said the other.

"…At your service, Harry," finished Fred.

Harry looked from one to the other. "Well, I don't know how you'll do on prolonged acquaintance, but on first meeting, you don't seem half bad, for Weasleys." The twins laughed, surprising Harry. He had expected them to find that insulting.

"Well, Harry, you don't seem half bad for a Slytherin. Now, just remember, when you send your fanged servant out next time, make sure it's Percy that's attacked. He's become a right git since he was made prefect." Harry laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind." The twins made their way into the Great Hall as Harry's friends joined him. They had hung back to see what was going to happen.

"Harry," said Luna. "They seem nice enough, but you never know if they're working for Dumbeldork." Harry hugged her.

"Yes, I know Luna. I'll give them the benefit of the doubt for now. I won't include them in our circle, and I certainly won't tell them anything important, but I won't antagonize them the way I do their brothers." They all had a good laugh, then sat at the Slytherin table. Midway through lunch, Draco's owl came soaring into the Great Hall.

"Bit late for mail, isn't it?" asked Hermione. Draco shrugged and took the letter.

"It's from father." He opened the letter and pulled out two pieces of paper, one of which was a newspaper clipping. Draco read the note first. "It's from the _Daily Prophet_. Father said we should all find it incredibly amusing. Oh, and the _all_ send their love, Harry." Harry nodded, know that included his parents.

"Well, what does it say, Draco?" asked Hermione. Draco cleared his throat and read:

_INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation. "Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately." Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them._

They all had a good laugh at that, although Harry felt a slight twinge of sympathy for the Weasley twins. They seemed decent enough, and he knew that fifty Galleons was a tremendous sum for the Weasleys, who were poorer than church mice. However, not knowing yet if they were honest in their intentions, he pushed the thought from his mind.

"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," said Draco scornfully. The article was passed around Slytherin table for those who hadn't seen it in the morning paper (mostly the younger students), before they all headed off for the last lesson of term. They were all having such a good laugh that no one noticed Hermione slip away.


	19. Home for the Holidays

**Chapter 19: Home for the Holidays**

The next morning after breakfast, Ginny came up to the group of friends carrying gifts.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the dueling club. You were right, Luna, it _is_ proof that Harry belongs in Slytherin. Please, accept my Christmas gifts to you now as a peace offering, and know that I expect nothing in return." She handed them their gifts and turned to leave.

"Ginny," called Harry. "I'll forgive you this once, but know that it's going to take quite a while before I trust you. You seem to have an alternate agenda, and I don't like that in my friends."

"I understand, Harry, and I'm really, really sorry. From the depths of my heart, I promise it won't happen again. It's just a lot of new ideas to learn, you know?" Harry nodded and she left. As soon as she was out of earshot, he turned to the others.

"I wonder what she gave us, and what she's really up to. Slytherin or not, she's Weasley through and through, unlike her twin brothers." They all murmured their agreement before heading down to the train.

After finding themselves a compartment and settling in, Hermione cast a few privacy spells. Harry assumed they would discuss their plans regarding the Veritaserum. Hermione, however, obviously had other ideas. She rounded on Draco almost instantly.

"Draco Malfoy! How DARE you make fun of muggles. My parents are muggles! For Merlin's sake, Draco, I lived as a muggle for nearly 12 years! Harry for 11 years! You have got to learn to think before you speak!"

"Mia? Is this about last night?" It was the wrong thing to say.

"Of course it's about last night! What else would I be referring to?"

"I didn't mean anything by it, honest!"

"It doesn't matter! By referring to some muggles as beneath you, you refer to _all_ of them that way!"

"But I didn't…" Hermione cut him off.

"_Arthur Weasley loves muggles so much, he should snap his wand in half and live with them_. That implies that they are beneath you, blockhead."

"Ok, I'm sorry, Mia. I'm working against a lot of years of ideals here. Most of the Slytherins are. You have to realize you're a new phenomenon, a breakthrough, if you will."

"I know, I mean to be. I want to end this pureblood nonsense. I'm just as powerful and knowledgeable as all of you, muggleborn or not!"

"Which is exactly why Slytherin house has been so accepting of you. Mia, we're trying, even if it doesn't seem like it to you." Hermione huffed and looked out the window. Draco gave Harry a pleading look, obviously hoping he would help him out.

"So, how are we going to convince our parents to let us have the party?" asked Harry, very obviously trying to change the subject.

"Maybe we can try Luna's idea of telling them the truth, or at least, a version of it."

"Well, I suppose, but Draco, do you really think that will work?"

"There's only one way to find out," answered Hermione, who was intrigued despite her anger. Truth be told, she never was one to truly stay angry, especially after someone apologized. "Now, the more important question is how we're going to administer the Veritaserum and its antidote. And we certainly don't want any adults around while we ask, as they'd definitely notice something is up." The friends continued to discuss their plans until they reached London, where they exited the train and went in search of their parents. They were very surprised to find Hermione's parents and Luna's father talking to the Malfoys and the Riddles.

"Maybe Mum and Dad really are changing their ideals," said Draco. The children all greeted their parents, although Harry was very careful to greet Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. and Mrs. Riddle so as not to arouse any suspicion.

"Well, it was very nice seeing you all again, but we had best be off. We have parties to plan and presents to buy. Have a good holiday, I'm sure we'll be seeing you soon!" They all acknowledged the truth to Narcissa's words, although Bella pulled Hermione off to the side to speak to her for a moment. Harry didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, it made Hermione very happy.

As they were walking to the Apparition point, Harry asked Bella about it, but she told him it was a surprise. After a quick Apparition back to Malfoy Manor, Harry and Draco dumped their trunks in their rooms and enlarged them before going downstairs for dinner. Once in the dining room, Harry was able to truly greet his parents.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad. How are you?"

"We're great, son."

"We're wonderful, Harry, dear.

"Dad," asked Harry. "Can you help me call the snakes later today to practice Parseltongue?"

"Of course, Harry, although we might want to wait until tomorrow."

"Oh, right. Tomorrow, then."

"We'll plan for after breakfast."

"Ok, father." They finished their meal in relative silence, although Draco spoke up before the final course was cleared.

"Mother, Harry and I would like to host a small gathering of our Slytherin housemates to discuss the Chamber of Secrets rumor and what it could mean for our house."

"Well, that sounds like a reasonable request. When did you want to host this party?"

"Well, we'll need enough time to send out invitations and notify the house elves. I want them to come up with something new, something special. So, would next week Tuesday work?"

"That gives your guests five days. It should work, but we had best send out the invitations tonight. Dottie!" Dottie appeared and dropped into a curtsy.

"Mistress Cissy called Dottie? How may Dottie help?"

"Dottie, we need you to send out invitations on the Malfoy family paper. Send it to every Slytherin currently attending Hogwarts. We are hosting a talk about the Chamber of Secrets, and it is highly important that everyone attend."

"Dottie can be doing that! Dottie will be doing it right now. Is there anything else Dottie can be doing for Mistress Cissy?"

"No, Dottie, that's all, thank you." After Dottie left Harry turned to Draco.

"Why do house elves talk the way they do?" Draco shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it. Mother, can you enlighten us?"

"Of course, dear. You see, Harry, when the adult elves teach their children, they teach them incorrect English. The adult elves weren't educated, so their children aren't either."

"So why aren't they educated now?"

"I supposed no one's really thought to do so."

"Oh. Maybe you should educate yours. It would make them better than those belonging to others."

"Good point, Harry. Lucius, it's something to consider in the morning."

"Of course, dear. We'll discuss the plans tomorrow while Harry has his Parseltongue lesson." They all went to bed immediately after dessert as they were planning a long day tomorrow.

***RotR***

The next morning, Harry woke bright and early and met everyone downstairs in the sitting room for an informal breakfast. Draco headed off to work on his homework, and Harry headed outside with his father. They sat on the grass outside and Tom turned to Harry.

_Harry, call to the snakes._

"Ok, father. I request the aid—"

_That is not Parseltongue, Harry._

"Oh." Harry closed his eyes and imagined a snake in front of him. _I request the aid of all of the snakes to accomplish my task. All who speak the sacred tongue, come to my aid._

_Words well chosen, son._ Within moments, about ten different snakes came slithering up to Harry and Tom.

_Who called us? Who is the tongue speaker?_

_We both speak the sacred tongue, but my heir called you. He wishes to perfect his ability to speak the sacred tongue._

_A noble calling young master. We commend your dedication._

_Thank you. However, my father did not tell you all. I wish to learn to speak the sacred tongue to my father and closest companions as well. I can only speak the sacred tongue to snakes._

_You must first learn all facets of the sacred tongue. Then you will be able to speak it to others._

_Can you teach me all facets?_

_Of course, young master._ While Harry was preoccupied with the snakes, Tom silently slipped away. Although he could have easily taught Harry everything he knew, he wanted Harry to make a proper connection with the snakes.

_So, what must I learn? And how do I learn it?_

_You must embrace the snake within yourself. Rather than speaking to a snake near you, you must speak to the snake within you._

_Does that mean I must become a snake._

_No, you cannot become a snake. We do not sense that power in you. However, there resides within you the power of a snake._

_I don't understand._

_Imagine that your soul has the abilities of a snake._

_Ok._

_When you are speaking the sacred tongue, you should imagine that you are speaking to that portion of your soul. You are also speaking from that portion of your soul. Now, we will assist you in finding that portion of your soul._

_How will I find it?_

_Close your eyes, young master. Now, repeat these words: Shahass Sia Shiessah._

_What does it mean?_

_It means 'find my soul' in the Old Language._

_Old Language?_

_Yes, it is the language of our ancestors, but it is almost lost now. Very few can speak it fluently._

_And you can?_

_No, young one, I merely know some phrases._

_Oh._

_Now, repeat the words._

_Shahass Sia Shiessah. Shahass Sia Shiessah. Shahass Sia Shiessah. Shahass Sia Shiessah. Shahass Sia Shiessah. Shahass Sia Shiessah._ Harry felt as though he was falling into himself. Although he couldn't see it, he began to glow a bright gold. The snakes whispered amongst themselves. Never had one glowed gold before, and they were not entirely sure what it meant. Finally, the golden glow retreated into Harry, and he opened his eyes.

_I have found my snake soul._ The snakes slithered closer to Harry, and one-by-one bowed before him.

_Why are you bowing?_

_You have a most unusual aura, and your voice is filled with the power and command of The Sacred One._

_The Sacred One?_

_It is a legend among our kind. I do not recall much of it, but you must find a King of Serpents._

_What creature is the King of Serpents?_

_We cannot say. You must discover that yourself. However, you have a very promising future young one. We suggest you find yourself a worthy familiar._

_I already have one. I have a phoenix familiar._

_That is an excellent beginning, young one, but you need a serpent familiar.._

_Oh. Would any of you like to be my familiar?_

_That is very kind, but we are not worthy, you must find one worthy. When you find one, you will know._

"Harry, dearest, it's lunch time. You have received multiple responses from your housemates as well."

"Coming, Mother!" _Thank you for all of your help. I will meet with you again._

_We will be honored, and await the time with pleasure._ Harry stood and ran inside. Draco stopped him before he reached the dining room.

"We have to convince Dobby to put the Veritaserum in the 'new recipe'. We also have to figure out what this 'new recipe' will be."

"Well, we can convince Dobby after dinner. For now, let's eat." Tom stopped Harry before he could follow Draco into the dining hall.

_How did your lesson go, son?_

_It went well, father. Do you about The Sacred One?_ Tom's eyes widened at the sense of authority hidden in his son's words.

_No, why do you ask?_

_The snakes told me I have the authority of The Sacred One and that I need to seek out a King of Serpents._

_Then you must do that. You are obviously very special to be The Sacred One. Is there anything else?_

_Oh, yes, I was told I must find a worthy serpent familiar._

_We shall start with the Magical Menagerie when we visit Diagon Alley for our Christmas shopping._

_Yes, father, thank you._ Dinner was a quick, quiet affair, as they were planning Christmas shopping for the next day. When dinner was done, and everyone had gone to bed, Draco snuck back into Harry's room and they called for Dobby.

"How may Dobby be helping Master Harry and Master Draco?"

"Dobby, seeing as you've provided such excellent service, we would like your help again. Would you be able to help us?"

"Yes, of course. Dobby is happy to be helping. What can Dobby be doing?"

"Dobby we need you to come up with a new recipe for a snack with tea, and we need you to figure out how to add Veritaserum to it. Then we need you to add the antidote to the tea. This is for our gathering on next Tuesday. After everyone arrives, bring the snack first, and then, when we give you the signal, bring the tea. Can you do that for us Dobby? Oh, and please don't tell anyone!"

"Yes, Dobby can be doing that!"

"Good, now, make sure that nobody else knows about this except for Hermione and Luna. Not even our parents. And make sure no one eats any unless we offer it to them."

"Yes, of course. Dobby will be doing all of that."

"Great, Dobby, you're great. Thank you so much!"

"You is welcome, Master Harry." Dobby disappeared with a crack and Draco returned to his bedroom. Harry went to sleep looking forward to the next day.


	20. Christmas Shopping

**Chapter 20: Christmas Shopping**

The next morning, Harry woke early, ready for Christmas shopping. He had a general idea of what he wanted to get everyone; he just hoped he'd be able to find it all. After a quick breakfast, they all traveled to Diagon Alley by floo. Once again, they split up, with Harry and Draco going off on their own.

"Harry, I have to find something perfect for Hermione."

"Any ideas?"

"No, none at all. I have no clue."

"Well, let's start in that junk shop where I found the communication mirrors. Then maybe we can try the bookstore. I have to find something for Luna, too. Well, and my parents, and your parents, and…well, the list goes on." Laughing, they entered the junk shop and looked around.

They passed rows of books and clothes, jewelry and mirrors, and random odds and ends. At the very back of the shop, in a case labeled "rare and exotic", Draco spotted the perfect gift for Hermione.

"Harry! Come look at this!" Harry hurried over to the display case Draco was looking in. He looked at the item Draco was pointing to. It looked like an old, worn book. Then he read the description card.

_LIBRARY IN A BOOK. Simply copy your favorite books to the table of contents, then, when you open Library in a Book, choose the book you want to read, tap it with your wand, and read away. Unlimited storage. You can have the world in your book bag. Works with magazines and newspapers as well. Incantation revealed upon purchase._

"That's perfect for Hermione! I'll go get the owner."

"No need, boy. I'm right here. Now, you're interested in our Library in a Book?"

"I am, sir," answered Draco. "How much?"

"Well, it _is_ quite the invention. It's 50 Galleons."

"_Fifty! _That's rather expensive for a book."

"That's my price." Harry tapped Draco on the arm and pulled him a bit away before whispering to him.

"What if we make it a present from both of us. Then it's not so bad."

"Good idea." Draco hurried back over to the clerk. "We'll take it! We'll each pay half." The store clerk pulled the book and the card out of the display case and wrapped it with a flick of his wand. He provided two Gringotts Withdrawal Parchments, as requested by Harry and Draco. They filled out the information and left the store in search of their other gifts.

At Mystical Toys, Harry found a live model of a Quidditch game. It was apparently played like Wizard's Chess, where you directed your team. He purchased one for Draco, although he had a hard time managing in without being seen.

At the magical joke shop, they ran into the Weasley twins.

"Hello, Weasleys."

"Hello, Slytherins. Harry, how was tea with your fanged servant? Has he promised to petrify Percy yet?"

"Apparently, even my lovely fanged friend is eager to stay away from the droning Prefect. I understand he dislikes boredom. So, is the rest of your family here too?"

"No, we snuck away. Mum will kill us if she finds out, but we're researching new ideas for our joke shop."

"You have a joke shop?"

"Not yet, but we plan to. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. We've nearly perfected a couple of things, but we still need a lot more ideas to start a shop."

"Well, does everything have to be a joke product?" The twins looked thoughtful for a moment before regarding Harry curiously."

"Well, we'd intended them to be so, but, do you have any ideas?"

"Yes, but they'll probably be difficult to work out. Oh, and if I tell you, my fee is to be the first to know."

"We can handle that." Harry told the twins about the Library in a Book and the two-way mirrors, including his wish that there was something available that could be tuned into more than just two people, like a network of mirrors.

"Great ideas, Harry. We'll let you know if we work them out."

"Don't disappoint me."

"Don't worry, Gryffindors or not, we're the _real_ oddballs of the family." They parted ways, the twins heading back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home, while Harry and Draco stayed to search for more gifts. They managed to find different odds and ends for their other friends and classmates. Their next stop was Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Hey, Harry, what about a broom?"

"I don't know how comfortable Luna is on a broom, and they're really expensive. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable."

"Oh, good point." They soon left the store, and entered Scribbulus Writing Instruments. While there, Harry found a BookCam for his mother. It was effectively a camera and photo album in one. It could take pictures from a pensieve or real life. He also found a lovely velum stationery set for his aunt. He had the Malfoy family crest applied to finish off the gift.

At Madam Malkin's, Harry found a great gift for Luna. Madam Malkin had expanded her store to include custom jewelry, including charm bracelets. Harry bought a basic bracelet as well as some charms: an owl to represent the letters they had sent back and forth the previous year, a moon, and a lightning bolt. He also found a lovely Slytherin cloak clasp for his Uncle. Draco bought a Slytherin house crest for Luna's charm bracelet at Harry's suggestion. They were running out of time, and they still needed several gifts. Draco found the rest of his gifts at Gladrags, which just left Harry needing to find a gift for his father.

When they all met back up at Florean Fortescu's Ice Cream Parlor, they discussed their plans for the rest of the day.

"Well, Harry and I need to visit the Magical Menagerie. And I know Lucius needs to visit the apothecary for the ingredients to perform the blood test. Bella, dearest, do you need to do anything else?"

"Not at all, Tom. But perhaps Draco could join you and Harry while Cissy and I visit Gladrags for some new dress robes."

"That sounds excellent, Bella. Draco, is that alright with you, or would you prefer to join your father?" Draco gave Lucius an apologetic look.

"While I'd love to join you, father, I'd really like to see if Harry manages to find his familiar."

"Don't worry son, I'm hardly disappointed." They finished their ice cream quickly and each went their separate ways. They agreed to meet at Gladrags, as they all knew that Narcissa and Bellatrix would take the longest. As they entered the Magical Menagerie, Tom cautioned Harry that he might not find a familiar at this store.

"There are plenty of other magical pet shops, and they are constantly getting new animals, so it may take a while."

"Of course, father." They walked to the back of the shop where the snakes were kept.

_Hello, serpents._

_A Tongue Speaker! It is an honor to meet a tongue speaker._ Tom smiled. He was reminded why he loved snakes.

_It is a pleasure to meet you all. My son is seeking a familiar. Would any of you be interested?_ The snakes eyed Harry skeptically. They had yet to realize that he could speak Parseltongue as well.

_I was told I must find a familiar worthy of me. Do any of you fit that specification?_ The snakes gasped.

_You are The Sacred One! We hear the power in your voice._They bowed. _Forgive us, Sacred One, we knew not who you are. _Harry looked to a particularly beautiful green snake.

_What is your name, green one._

_I am Nagini, Sacred One._ Harry smiled, she had a lovely, lilting voice that soothed him.

_Well, Nagini, you are a very beautiful snake._

_Thank you, Sacred One, that means much._

_Would you be my familiar?_

_I am not worthy, Sacred One. None of us here are._Harry sighed. He had known it wouldn't be this easy, but he had hoped. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Father, I think we should speak to the clerk. Would you please bring her over?"

"But Harry, none of these snakes are destined to be your familiar."

"But that doesn't mean none of them can be a pet." Tom sighed.

"I see where you're going with this, you rascal. Very well. Give me a moment." The moment Tom left, Harry turned back to the snakes.

_Nagini, would you be willing to be my father's pet, or familiar?_

_Yes, of course, Sacred One. That would be a great honor._

_Wonderful, you'll be a gift, so you can't let him know yet._

_Yes, Sacred One._ Tom returned with the store clerk, and Harry purchased Nagini. Although he was disappointed about not finding his familiar, he was glad he had finished his Christmas shopping. They came across Lucuis just coming out of the apothecary, and the four of them headed off to Gladrags to collect the women.

Once home, Harry was eager to try the blood-magic test. He left all of his purchases in his room, and, after a quick reassuring word to Nagini, ran back downstairs to find his parents and Aunt and Uncle.

"Uncle Lucius, may we perform the blood magic test now?"

"Yes, of course, Harry. Come along." Lucius called for Dobby, who appeared, just as eager as ever. "Dobby, please bring the silver ritual dish and the parchment." Dobby popped away and reappeared a moment later with the requested items. "The test we are going to give you," explained Lucius, "is a standard blood-magic test: all we need are a few drops of your blood and then," he pulled a vial of navy colored liquid from his pocket as he added, "This potion will mix with the blood and present a list on here," he indicated the parchment, "which will then tell us all we need to know, or rather, all you need to know. This should help fill in some of the blanks for you. Are you ready, Harry?"

"Yes, Uncle Luke."

"Very well, hold out your hand. I want to perform a cleaning charm." Harry did so. "Scourgify." Harry felt a really strong wind pass over his hands. "Now, Harry, prick your finger with this knife and squeeze ten drops into the bowl." Harry did so then watched as Lucius added the navy colored potion to the bowl. He held his breath as Lucius magically stirred the contents. After a couple of moments, the parchment glowed a bright white. Harry stood over it, waiting for the glow to fade. The moment it did he reached forward to grab the parchment. Just before he touched it, he looked to his uncle. "Go ahead, Harry." Not needing more encouragement, Harry grabbed the parchment and read out loud:

_**Harry Thomas Salazar Riddle **__-Bloodline: Pure_

–_Mother: Bellatrix Riddle –Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle_

–_Godmother: Narcissa Malfoy –Godfather: Lucius Malfoy_

–_Notable Magical Ancestors: Salazar Slytherin (F), Helga Hufflepuff (F), Merlin (M)_

–_Familiar: Fawkes (Phoenix)_

–_Hereditary Magical Prowess: Parseltongue, Occlumency, Legillimency_

–_Current Magical Core Strength: 200_

–_Talents: Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts_

"I'm related to Merlin? Mum, you're related to Merlin? Really? Mum?" Harry turned to his parents and aunt and uncle, all who were staring at him speechless. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Harry, those are some impressive results."

"Well, yeah, it is pretty cool to find out I'm related to Merlin. I mean, I already knew about Slytherin, which, of course, would mean I'm related to Hufflepuff as well, seeing as how they were married…"

"What did you say, Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hufflepuff and Slytherin were married?"

"Well, that's what Professor Binns said."

"Tom, this is wonderful. That's exactly the kind of thing we need. Why has that never been mentioned?"

"I don't know, dear. I wonder how Binns knew?"

"Well, how old is Professor Binns, father?" Tom and Bella looked to each other, perplexed.

"We can try asking the portraits, Harry, but I don't know. Now, enough about that for the moment, let's discuss your results. Your mother wasn't referring to your ancestors. She was referring to the strength of your magical core and your talents. The average strength of an adult witch or wizard's magical core is 100. A gifted witch or wizard might have a magical core strength of 120. Even my magical core is only scored at 150. It is impossible to say what kind of power you will have when your magical core matures."

"Matures, father?"

"Yes, sometime around your 17th birthday, your magical core will finish developing. At that point, you will have full access to the strength of your magical core. At present, you have access to only a portion of your magical core, yet you already score 200. Imagine what you will be able to accomplish!"

"Oh, wow. Cool. What did you mean about my talents, though? I'm sure Hermione would have even more talents."

"I'm not entirely sure about that Harry. Having a talent means you have a natural affinity for that subject. You could easily pursue a mastery in one of those subjects."

"I'm sure Hermione could boast more talents than me. She's far better in many of the classes. There's a reason why she's first in our class." Tom looked to Lucius.

"Perhaps we should test her, Lucius. And Draco as well. I am certain he would like to see his own results."

"Oh, yes, please, father!"

"Very well Draco."

"Father?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you suppose we could test Luna as well? She's a close friend and an important member of our quartet, and I wouldn't want her to feel left out."

"Well, we'll have to speak to her father, but I don't think that will be an issue. Lucius, would you mind picking up more ritual serum?"

"Of course not, Tom. I'll go later today. Are we just testing the three of them?"

"Yes, unless anyone else would like to be tested…" Tom looked to Lucius, Narcissa, and Bella, but none of them showed much interest. "Very well, just for three, then. For now, I think we should enjoy some lunch." As everyone headed to the dining room, Harry called for Dobby and asked him to look after Nagini until Christmas. Dobby agreed enthusiastically, always happy to have more work. Harry briefly wondered about his conversation with Lucius and Narcissa about educating the house elves, but didn't want to pester them about their business.


	21. Parties

**Chapter 21: Parties**

The days before the "Veritaserum Party" passed quickly, and the day itself dawned bright and cheerful. Every current student in Slytherin house had agreed to come, as Harry had hoped they would. They arrived by floo, Apparition, and side-along Apparition, depending on their years. Harry had made sure that any parents who arrived were shown into the drawing room where Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Tom were waiting to greet them.

Harry had "admitted" the truth to his parents about the party. He had told them he was hoping someone might know more about what was going on than they had previously allowed. As such, he felt they would have a better chance of getting any students to admit things if their parents weren't there. Tom and Bella both agreed that this sounded like a good plan, and were willing to keep any parents busy. As the last student arrived, Harry sent Dobby to bring Hermione. A couple moments later, Dobby was back, along with a rather shocked-looking Hermione.

"Harry, I don't think I like traveling by house elf. It's even more uncomfortable than traveling by Apparition." She noticed Dobby's ears droop at that and hastily tried to correct her mistake. "Oh, Dobby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything against you. I'm just not used to it. I don't really like Apparition either, if that makes you feel better." In true Hermione fashion, she also hugged the little elf, which brought a shocked smile to his face.

"Dobby is ok, Miss Miney! You is very good to Dobby. Dobby is thankful. Master Harry, Dobby is getting your snacks now!"

"Thanks, Dobby. " Harry led Hermione to the sitting room where they were having the "Veritaserum Party". Harry and Draco both thanked everyone for coming, then starting the meeting.

"You all know why we're here," started Draco. "This Chamber of Secrets problem at school has cast a shadow on our house. We have to figure out some way to overcome that shadow. In order to do so, we need to gather as much information as possible about the Chamber. Now, before we really get into this, my house elf, Dobby, has enthusiastically created a new recipe for us. Dobby?" Dobby appeared and somehow managed to bow low without dropping any of the massive pastry on the floor.

"What is that, Dobby?" asked Harry.

"Dobby is reading about this from a muggle cookbook. The recipe is calling it Monkey Bread. You is trying it, Master Harry? You will be liking it." Dobby offered him the massive pastry, and Harry saw that it appeared to be hundreds of small pieces of dough stuck together and coated with a syrup of some sort. As he reached for a piece, he noticed that there were two slice marks. Obviously Dobby had put two cakes together. Harry instantly knew that the small slice did not have any Veritaserum in it. He pulled off a chunk of bread from that slice and ate it.

"Wow, Dobby, this is great! You're an amazing chef." Dobby blushed and thanked him before offering the same area to Draco. Harry saw Draco notice the slice marks and take a piece from there as well. When Draco had declared the pastry delicious, Dobby "sliced" the bread and left the piece on the table in front of Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Luna before going around to all of the students and offering them the cake.

As proper manners dictated, everyone took some, and they all ate their piece, as the four friends were eating theirs. When Dobby had made it halfway around the room, Dottie, who was in on the scheme, came in bowing and apologizing profusely that the tea was not ready yet. Harry didn't catch the reason why, as Dottie seemed so distraught. He wasn't even positive she gave a reason. Draco just shrugged.

"It's ok, Dottie, just bring in some water for now. Don't worry about it. It's ok." Dottie popped away and returned a moment later with a huge tray of glasses of water. She levitated a glass to each person and said she'd be back as soon as the tea was ready. Dobby gave the last person some of the pastry and popped away as well. As the last people finished their pastry, Harry stood.

"Well, now that we've all had our snacks, I think the most obvious question to ask is, what do we know about the Chamber? Has anyone not heard Professor Binns' story?" A couple of people mumbled that they had not, so Hermione relayed the story, almost word-for-word. Harry thanked Hermione then turned back to the assembled students. "Does anyone know anything else?" A seventh-year stood and offered her story.

"I heard my parents speaking about it. Apparently the Chamber has been opened before. It was about 50 years ago, when my grandma was at Hogwarts. I understand a girl died."

"How?"

"It was some kind of poisonous bite. They couldn't figure out what kind of venom it was and were unable to save her."

"So it must have some type of fangs?"

"I suppose so."

"It's sure to be some type of serpent," said a third-year girl. "Especially seeing as how it's said to be Slytherin's monster. Slytherin must have had some kind of serpent." There was a murmur of agreement before Harry asked if there was anything else that was happening that seemed odd, or out of place. After a moment of silence, Ginny Weasley stood and admitted that she had been having troubles with her memory. She had "blacked out" a couple of times.

Harry suggested she see Madam Pomfrey to get some help, but mentioned that there probably wasn't much wrong. However, the look he shared with his three friends suggested otherwise. After another few moments where no one ventured any other information, Draco called Dottie to see if the tea was ready. She replied that it was just finishing. She popped out and returned a few seconds later and passed the tea around, which, of course, everyone drank, effectively nullifying the effects of the Veritaserum without anyone being the wiser.

The "party" went on for about an hour, with few suggestions made as to how they could get the school to stop suspecting the Slytherin house. All-in-all, it was a very ineffective meeting, but no one seemed very concerned about that fact. They had had a good time bashing the other houses, with the occasional reminder that not everyone in every house was stupid or ridiculous. Harry pointed out the Weasley twins as an example. They were obviously smarter than the average Gryffindork.

When the pauses between topics started to become noticeable, Draco and Harry once again thanked everyone for coming and wished them a Happy Christmas. The house elves showed the students out (or to their parents) until just Ginny, Harry, Draco, Luna, and Hermione were left. Harry had given Ginny a quick look as the other students were leaving, letting her know that he wanted to speak with her.

"Ginny, I didn't want to call too much attention to your revelation in front of everyone else, but, when did you start having these "black outs"?

"Halloween. And it seems like the black outs might be coinciding with the attacks. But I can't remember anything!"

"I really think you should speak to either your parents or Madam Pomfrey, Ginny."

"Do you really think that would be best?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then. I'll talk to my dad."

"Good. Let me get Dobby to walk you out."

"Would you be willing to, Harry? I have a couple more questions for you." Unsure what else to do, Harry agreed. Her questions turned out to be about stupid things, like if he thought the Slytherins were becoming more accepting o her. He really hadn't paid that much attention. Harry nearly breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the fireplace.

"Ok, here you go, Ginny." He offered her the pot of floo powder. However, as she took it, she pressed up against him.

"Thanks, Harry. You're always so kind and helpful." As she grabbed the pinch of floo powder, she gave him a kiss. However, before Harry could react, she had stepped into the fireplace and vanished in a flare of green flames. Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Stupid Weasley," he muttered. "God, if she's this bad now, she's going to be a real easy one when she's older." He headed back to the sitting room, stopping in to see his parents and aunt and uncle on the way. They were the only ones left in the room.

"Are you all ready, Harry?"

"Yes, Mum. We can do the tests now."

"Did you find out anything useful, dear?"

"Not really, Mum. Just that the Chamber has been opened before. About 75 years ago. And that a girl was killed by a poisonous bite."

"Well, at least that's a lead."

"I suppose." Harry led the adults back to the sitting room where Draco, Hermione, and Luna were all involved in a discussion.

"…It all makes sense! It would explain why we couldn't hear it…" Harry cleared his throat, not wanting to get into this discussion with his parents there. He was pretty sure he knew what Hermione had been referring to, and he agreed, but for now, they had other things to deal with.

"Are you all ready for your blood magic test?" Hermione, Draco, and Luna nodded then listened to Lucius' instructions. This time there were three bowls and three pieces of parchment. Lucius performed the cleaning charm to avoid contamination, they all pricked their fingers, and they all squeezed in the ten drops of blood. Lucius poured in the navy liquid, then they all watched as the parchments glowed, and the glow faded. Luna, Hermione, and Draco each hesitantly reached forward and grabbed their parchments.

"Hermione, why don't you go first?"

"Ok, Draco." She cleared her throat and read:

_**Hermione Jane Granger **__-Bloodline: Muggleborn_

–_Mother: Emma Granger –Father: Dan Granger_

–_Godmother: Elizabeth Deaton –Godfather: Robert Harvey_

–_Notable Magical Ancestors: _

–_Familiar: _

–_Hereditary Magical Prowess: _

–_Current Magical Core Strength: 140_

–_Talents: Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy_

"See, father, I told you she would have more talents than me."

"Amazing. And a magical core strength of 140 already!"

"Luna, I think you should go next."

"Alright, Hermione." She looked down at the parchment.

_**Luna Lovegood **__-Bloodline: Pure_

–_Mother: Stella Lovegood –Father: Xenophilius Lovegood_

–_Godmother: Bellatrix Riddle –Godfather: Tom Riddle_

–_Notable Magical Ancestors: Cliodne (F), Ptolemy (F), Rowena Ravenclaw (M), Godric Gryffindor (M) _

–_Familiar: _

–_Hereditary Magical Prowess: Occlumency_

–_Current Magical Core Strength: 160_

–_Talents: Charms, Magical Creatures, Potions, Herbology_

"Wow, Luna! 160! You're going to be a brilliant witch! And you're related to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw! Between us we have the whole set!" Luna laughed as she blushed at Harry's praise.

"Thanks, Harry, that means a lot coming from you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Harry to hold the spot with a dazed look on his face. To bring him back to the present, Draco cleared his throat and read his parchment.

_**Draco Malfoy **__-Bloodline: Pure_

–_Mother: Narcissa Malfoy –Father: Lucius Malfoy_

–_Godmother: Bellatrix Riddle –Godfather: Tom Marvolo Riddle_

–_Notable Magical Ancestors: Merlin (M), Agrippa (F), Queen Maeve (F)_

–_Familiar: _

–_Hereditary Magical Prowess: Legillimency_

–_Current Magical Core Strength: 140_

–_Talents: Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology_

Draco look at his parchment, pleased with the results.

"140, that's pleasant. I knew I wouldn't come close to you, Harry, but that's still pretty good. I guess we're a pretty talented group, huh?"

"I'll say. Dumbledore better watch out when we're older. We'll be able to take him down. Father, do you have any idea what Dumbledore's magical core rates?"

"I've only heard rumors, Harry. It's been said that it rates around 250, but I doubt that's true. I've held my own against him, and if he truly rated 250, he could have taken me down easily by sheer power alone." Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"We'll have to consider what is to be done with this knowledge. For now, we'll keep it between us. Luna, Hermione, you should probably be getting home before your parents worry." They nodded, and while Harry led Luna to the fireplace, Draco called Dobby to take Hermione home. Hermione gave Draco a hug and a kiss on the cheek before Dobby popped her away, leaving Draco with a dopey smile on his face. Luna also gave Harry a hug and a kiss before she left. Harry not only had a dopey smile, but he stood staring at the fireplace for a few moments.

***RotR***

The evenings from then until Christmas were occupied with parties. Harry enjoyed seeing his friends and classmates. Finally, the night of the Malfoy Christmas party arrived. Harry stood with his family in the receiving line. He was happy to see everyone, and was incredibly surprised when Hermione and her parents stepped up.

"Mia? Wow! It's good to see you. This is a surprise!"

"Mrs. Riddle invited us. It was very kind of her." Harry smiled at his mother, very obviously thankful. Luna was one of the final people to arrive. Against proper protocol, Harry gave her a hug before she moved on. During the hug, he whispered in her ear.

"Save me the first dance, Luna."

"Ok, Harry." Bella had made sure that Harry and Luna were seated next to each other during dinner, and, as soon as dinner was over, he escorted her to the ballroom. Harry and Luna, Draco and Hermione, Tom and Bella, and Lucius and Narcissa opened the evening's dancing. Harry twirled Luna effortlessly.

"Have I told you how lovely you look, Luna?"

"No, but thank you. You look rather nice, yourself."

"This reminds me of our first meeting. Do you remember?"

"Of course, Harry. How could I forget?" Harry smiled. He really liked Luna. She was a wonderful friend. _And rather pretty too._ Harry tried to ignore the little voice at the back of his mind. When the dance ended, Harry led Luna back to her father, as custom dictated, despite his desire to dance with her again. He danced with Daphne next, which was a bit awkward, as they hadn't spoken much since Hermione had cast the body bind on her the year before.

"Daphne, I want to apologize for last year."

"It's ok, Harry. After the story got out, I understood why you did it. You thought you were saving something. It was a little extreme, but I wasn't going to let you by. Hermione apologized ages ago, and we're ok."

"Really?"

"Yes. How else do you think we survived in the same dorm for so long?"

"Oh, good point."

"You boys never consider things like that."

Harry shrugged. "I suppose." After their dance, Harry danced with Hermione, Pansy, and his mother before dancing with Luna again. He then danced with Narcissa, Millicent, Tracy, a third-year he didn't really know, and then Luna again. This last dance earned many whispers, as it was quite unusual for a pair to dance more than two dances together. Harry, however, didn't really care at this point. Harry danced with a few more people, but, when he moved toward her to dance again, his mother stalled him, reminding him that there were many girls he had not danced with.

"Mum, I don't really care about tradition, I like Luna," Harry whispered.

"I know, but you should. Now is not the time to make changes. As part of the hosting family, or, as some see it, as a guest at the house of the hosting family, you are expected to follow traditions and protocol." Luna came up to them just then, having seen Harry coming towards her, and knowing why Bella had stopped him.

"Harry, your mother is right. I appreciate the honor, but remember, I see you every day at school. You must take your duties seriously, and dance with those who expect it. I won't be upset." Luna was successful where Bella had failed. Harry listened to her and did as was expected of him.

Harry was relieved when the night was over. He bid Luna, her father, Hermione, and her parents, the last guests to leave, a tired good-bye. He gave Hermione a hug, and, at the last moment, decided to kiss Luna's hand, unwilling to do more when her father stood behind her.

***RotR***

Christmas morning, two days later, brought with it the laughter and eager shouts of good morning from Harry and Draco. They woke their parents and raced down the stairs to the sitting room, where Dobby and Dottie served breakfast.

Harry and Draco, in a fit of high spirits, started gallivanting around the Christmas tree. They ran round and round, eagerly awaiting their parents. When the adults entered the sitting room, they abruptly called a halt to the energetic display.

"Harry! Draco! Really, what is the meaning of this?" Harry and Draco nearly instantly stopped. The abrupt halt made Harry unsteady, and he fell backward, landing on a gift. He jumped up, instantly contrite.

"I'm so sorry! Oh no! I didn't mean to! Please, I, I think I can fix it. Don't…please don't punish me!" He seemed to curl in on himself. Bella and Tom were horrified by this revelation, obviously a remnant of his time with the Dursleys.

"Harry! Harry!" shouted Draco. "It's ok! We can most likely repair it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, depending on what it is." He reached under the tree and pulled out the flattened package. "It's yours anyway, Harry. It's from Ginny."

"Oh. Well, shall we start opening our gifts?" Draco and the adults laughed at this and sat down to receive their gifts. Harry opened the one he was holding first. It turned out to be one of the few things that could not be repaired: food. Ginny had given him chocolates. He felt better about having destroyed it, knowing that it was a small gift, and that it was from Ginny. It wasn't very important.

They all opened the rest of their gifts. Harry received clothes, books, candy, and toys. His favorite gifts, however, were from Luna and his father. Luna had given him a set of silver cufflinks for use with his dress robes that exactly matched the chain she had given him for his birthday. His father had given him an old, out-of-print book on Parseltongue.

"Make sure to keep this book hidden, Harry. It has long been considered a book on Dark Arts."

"Why?"

"Because Dumbledore made the wizarding world believe that Parseltongue is a Dark talent. When he managed to convince everyone of this, all media about Parseltongue, as well as other talents and abilities considered Dark, were banned from regular sale outlets."

"Then how did you find this one?"

"It used to be mine. My mother gave it to me. Her father and brother were able to speak Parseltongue as well."

"Oh, thanks! That means a lot, father." Everyone thoroughly enjoyed his or her gifts. Draco challenged Harry to a game after dinner. Bella captured the rest of their Christmas Day with her BookCam. Tom's gift was last. Harry called to Dobby and asked him to bring out his present. Dobby popped away and came back with his back to Tom. He handed the snake to Harry.

"Thanks, Dobby."

"You is welcome, Master Harry."

"Father, I have someone I would like you to meet." Harry held out Nagini, who hissed excitedly.

_Nagini would like to become your familiar, father. Will you let her?_

_It would be my honor, Nagini._ Tom held out his hand and Nagini slithered onto him. She bit him, injecting a bonding serum, rather than poison. Somehow, Harry could feel what was happening. He could see the surprise on his father's face as the serum traveled through him, bonding Nagini to him for the duration of her life. He would be able to communicate with her far more easily, and each would know if the other was in peril, a very useful ability, considering she was a poisonous snake and very able to defend her master.

_Nagini, are you able to bond to more than one person?_

_Yes, of course._

_I would like you to bond to my mate as well. You will like her._

_Of course, master._

"Bella, I'd like Nagini to bond to you as well. Will you let her?" Bella eyed the snake wearily, but stepped forward and offered her hand. Nagini bit Bella, injecting her with the bonding serum as well. Again, Harry felt the bonding.

"That was amazing. I didn't realize a bonding was so intimate. And she's such a pretty snake."

_Thank you, mistress._ They all gasped.

"You can understand me? Wait, I can understand you?"

_Yes mistress. It is part of the bonding._

_Bella, darling, can you understand me?_

"Oh my goodness, yes, I can! Tom, this is amazing!"

"Indeed. We'll have to look into this more. However, it is getting rather late in the day, and we have yet to have lunch. Shall we?"

"Oh, of course Tom." With that, they all headed to lunch with new things to think about.

A few days later saw the entire Malfoy household readying itself for the annual New Year's Eve party. This year, the Goyle family was hosting it. They arrived a couple minutes early so Draco and Harry could speak with Greg. They had drifted apart, forming two groups of four: Harry, Luna, Draco, and Hermione; and Greg, Pansy, Vince, and Millicent. None of them resented the drift, and they were all good friends. The two groups, however, worked better as they had rather different tastes.

When more people started arriving, the Malfoys and the Riddles moved away so as not to slow the entrance of others. They stayed relatively close to the door, however, so Harry and Draco could say hello to their friends. They were incredibly surprised by the arrival of one family in particular.

"Harry! Draco! It's good to see you again." They both whipped around, amazed to see Hermione _with_ her parents. It was one thing for Bella to have invited them. She had taken a great liking to Hermione for helping make sure Harry made it home for Christmas the previous year. But to be invited to the New Year's Eve party meant that she was being accepted by Pureblood society. Good manners, of course, dictated that her parents be invited as well.

"Mia, wow, you look amazing!" said Draco. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it's good to see you again."

"You as well Draco. Both you and Harry look quite nice in your dress robes." Both Harry and Draco mumbled embarrassed "Thanks". Harry was somewhat surprised to see the Grangers dressed in full witch and wizard regalia. They could easily have passed for the elite of society, and were easily accepted by the witches and wizards present. Hermione had been working tirelessly since she first learned they would be invited to the Malfoy Christmas party to teach her parents the intricacies of wizarding culture and vocabulary, and they did very well. They were able to explain things to the witches and wizards in terms that they would understand, making them rather popular.

Many Pureblood witches and wizards were secretly curious about the muggle world, and this was the perfect opportunity to ask about it. During the ball, Mrs. Granger was a popular partner, and Mr. Granger asked many witches to dance as well. The only negative thing anyone came up with against them was that they were muggles, but to many, it didn't seem to matter as much when it came to the two dentists.

As Harry spun his own dance partners around the hall (following proper etiquette this time) and while he ate dinner and watched the witches and wizards clamor for a seat near the Grangers, he could sense a change in Pureblood society was just around the corner, and Hermione was almost single-handedly making it happen.


	22. The Search and Valentine's Day

**Chapter 22: The Search and Valentine's Day**

The morning they were to return to Hogwarts, Harry quickly packed using a clever spell he had found in one of the books he had received for Christmas. He had been practicing it for the last few days. It worked brilliantly, and within moments he was fully packed.

"If only there was a charm like that for homework," he said. Unlike Draco, Harry hadn't finished his homework. He still had one essay left, and he planned to finish it on the train. After a quick breakfast, they Apparated to King's Cross. Harry, Luna, Draco, and Hermione claimed a compartment on the train by stowing their luggage on the racks, then joined their parents who were all gathered as a group, talking and laughing. Within moments, Ginny Weasley appeared at Harry's side, much to his annoyance.

"Hello, Harry. How was your vacation? Did you miss me?" He stepped away from her, closer to Luna.

"No, not really. We all had a very busy break."

"Oh." Ginny was thrown off guard. Her gift should have taken effect by now, but Harry was still obviously entranced by that Lovegood slut. "Um, I guess I had better get back to my family then."

"Yes, that's probably for the best." Ginny walked away, wondering what her next step should be. Maybe she could try the chocolates again at Valentine's Day. She'd certainly made enough.

Harry watched her walk away with a calculating look. He had a sneaking suspicion she was up to something, but he wasn't entirely sure what. A quick touch on his arm by Luna recalled him to the conversation, and he readily joined in reminiscing about the New Year's Eve party.

All too soon, however, the whistle blew and the students all clamored onto the train. The little band of friends quickly made their way back to the compartment they had claimed earlier. Once they were seated, Harry commended Hermione on how well she and her parents had fit in at the New Year's Eve Party.

"I'm amazed that you're changing the ideals of the Pureblood society so quickly," said Draco. "I didn't think it could be done."

"Well," said Hermione. "It's why I was placed in Slytherin."

"What do you mean, Mia?" asked Harry.

"Well, that's what the Sorting Hat told me. It said that was to be my goal in Slytherin, to change views."

**Flashback**

"Granger, Hermione." Hermione ran to the stool and jammed the hat on her head.

_Ah, another muggleborn. Wonderful, we can never have enough of you. Oh, and you're very special, aren't you? You've amassed quite a bit of knowledge about the wizarding world already. Quite an achievement._

_Thank you, Sorting Hat._

_Oh, and so polite. I like that in a student. Now, where should I put you? You obviously have a great mind, and you're rather brave. Loyal too, I see._

_I just want to do really well. I want to prove that I can do as good or better than those who grew up knowing about the wizarding world._

_Ah you mean the non-muggleborns._

_Yes._

_Well, that's quite an inspired idea, and rather revolutionary in our world._

_I know, but it's what I want._

_Well, then, I'll help you start a change, on one condition._

_What is it?_

_You must truly work to affect this change. You will be its catalyst; the spark that starts the flame._

_I can do that._

_Very well, I hope we can speak again. But for now, you'd best join…_ "SLYTHERIN!"

**End Flashback**

"You see? It's what I was meant to do. And I think I'm doing it rather well." Draco, Harry, and Luna sat there stunned. No one had ever heard of the Sorting Hat doing something like that.

"Goodness, Mia, I didn't know it was possible for you to be even more special. You're amazing!" Hermione blushed at Draco's praise.

"I'm just, you know, following through on my promise." Hermione cleared her throat and began again. "Anyway, on a different note, I really think we should research what kind of creature is in the Chamber. I think we can safely say it's a serpentine creature." They all agreed with that.

"Well," said Luna. "We should probably start with a list of what we know about this serpent."

"Good idea, Luna," said Harry. Hermione pulled out a quill and some parchment. "So, let's see…what do we know about it?"

"It can petrify things: ghosts, cats, people, and probably other living things too," said Draco.

"It's poisonous. I'm pretty sure we can assume that the poisonous bite that killed that girl came from the serpent."

"Good point, Luna. And remember we found scorch marks. Do you think it's possible that it breathes fire?"

"Harry, it's a serpent not a dragon."

"Oh. Right. Well, anything else?" They all sat in silence for a moment, thinking hard.

"You know," started Hermione. "What about the spiders? I remember them scurrying away from the site of Mrs. Norris' attack."

"I remember there were spiders scurrying away from the place the Hufflepuff and Binns were petrified."

"Ok, so I guess we have our list. That should be enough things to look for." They talked about their holidays and the gifts they had received (Hermione loved her book, and Luna was wearing her bracelet) until they were nearing the school. Harry and Draco were already in their school robes, but Luna and Hermione needed to change. Harry and Draco respectfully left the compartment to give them privacy.

A few of their classmates passed by as they were waiting. Most of them skirted Harry like he had the plague, but the Slytherins, at least, greeted them warmly. Finally, Luna and Hermione opened the door for them. Within minutes the train was pulling into Hogsmeade station, and they all hurried out and into the carriages waiting for them.

They all greatly enjoyed the welcoming feast, and went to bed early with fully bellies. Harry and his friends spent the next few weeks popping into the library whenever possible to research serpents. Luna searched through book after book in the animal section. Hermione tried the section on dark magic, hoping to find a reference. Draco wondered if the book they needed could be found in the restricted section, and Harry wandered along the shelves randomly pulling down books with useful sounding titles.

Their search was interrupted on Valentine's Day. When they woke on February fourteenth, they all had every intention of continuing their search. However, the serpent and their search for it fled their minds when they entered the Great Hall. They thought, for a moment, that they'd walked through the wrong doors. The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. They all went over to the Slytherin table, where Harry and Draco sat down looking sickened, and Hermione and Luna joined a bunch of girls who seemed to have been overcome with giggles.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Marcus Flint. Marcus wiped confetti off of his bacon before pointing to the teachers' table, apparently too disgusted to speak. Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced. From where he sat, Harry could see a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek. Professor Snape looked as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of Skele-Gro.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all — and it doesn't end here!" Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps. "My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Professor Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.

"Please, Hermione, tell me you weren't one of the forty-six," said Draco as they all left the Great Hall for their first lesson. Hermione suddenly became very interested in searching her bag for her schedule and didn't answer. All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late that afternoon as the Slytherins were walking upstairs for Charms, one of the dwarfs caught up with Harry.

"Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!" shouted a particularly grim-looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry. Hot all over at the thought of being given a valentine in front of a line of first years, which happened to include Ginny and Luna, Harry tried to escape. The dwarf, however, cut his way through the crowd by kicking people's shins, and reached him before he'd gone two paces. "I've got a message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way.

"Not here," Harry hissed, trying to escape.

"Stay still!" grunted the dwarf, grabbing hold of Harry's bag and pulling him back.

"Let me go!" Harry snarled, tugging. With a loud ripping noise, his bag split in two. His books, wand, parchment, ink, and quill spilled out onto the floor. He was suddenly very thankful that he was a wizard. With a few quick waves of his wand, he had repaired his bag, cleared the spilled ink from everything, repacked his bag, and silenced the dwarf. Harry had never been so glad to have read through the books he had received at Christmas. The spells were proving quite handy. He turned to the dwarf who was now glaring at him.

"If you want to deliver a message to me, you'll do it _how_ I want it, _when _I want it. Now, follow me!" He led the dwarf to an unused classroom and quickly locked the door and cancelled the silencing spell. "Now, what _is_ this bloody message that is so important to give me?"

"Hmph. You dinna have to treat me so. I were asked to give yer this message: My dearest 'arry, would you be so kind as to mee' me in the entra'ce hall before dinner. I would like to give you a gift. Signed, a dear friend." Harry immediately thought of Luna. He had planned to give her her gift at dinner anyway. He unlocked the door.

"Ok, you've delivered your message, now, get out of here and let me get to class." The dwarf toddled out the door and down the hallway. Harry made it to class just as the bell was ringing, earning him a glare from Professor Flitwick. Charms seemed to crawl by as Harry anxiously awaited dinner. Finally, the bell rang, and Harry dashed out the door and down the steps to drop off his bag. He grabbed his gifts for Luna and Hermione (he had bought candy for Hermione with Darco's approval) and raced back up the stairs. Just before he entered the Entrance Hall, he stopped to catch his breath. Harry assumed he was out of sight, but Ginny spotted him and was about to wave him over when her brothers Ron and Percy stopped her.

***RotR***

"You aren't honestly going to give that idiot Potter a Valentine's Day gift, are you, Ginny?"

"Sod off, Ron. What I do is none of your business! Now go away before he sees you!" Ron reached forward and grabbed the parcel she was holding.

"Anything you do is my business, you're my little sister. Now, what did you get that wanker?" He opened the box and inhaled. "This is some of Honeydukes' best chocolate. That brat isn't worth this. Percy, you want some?" To Ginny's horror, they each ate a chocolate.

"No, don't! Give that back! Please don't eat them! I won't give him any, just don't eat them!" She knew her arguments were futile, however. She had asked Dumbledore himself to place a compulsion charm on them. Her brothers wouldn't stop eating until they were gone, and it was already too late.

"These are really good, Ginny. Thanks! Wish there had been more, though." Ron looked at Percy. "Did you enjoy them too?"

"Oh, yes. They were delicious. I can't believe we finished them so quickly. Do you have any more, Ginny?"

"You already ate fifty of them! There were fifty in that box. Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?"

"Ginny, you look absolutely adorable when you're angry. Have I told you that?"

"Oh, no! It's starting!" Come on, I have to get you to Professor Dumbledore. Maybe he can help. Stay here!"

"And let you wander off alone, dearest sister?" asked Percy. "How could I? I must accompany you. Here, let me hold you." He gave her a hug, which Ginny quickly pulled away from. She ran at full speed to the head table.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she gasped. "I need to speak with you, immediately!"

"Miss Weasley, now is hardly the time."

"Please, Professor." She looked up at him, begging him to understand.

"Very well, follow me to my office." Ginny followed him, and her brothers followed her, both thinking they had never noticed her slim waist or the delicate sway of her hips before. Once in his office, Dumbledore rounded on Ginny.

"What have you done _this_ time, you stupid girl?"

"_I_ didn't do anything! My brothers ate the chocolates!"

"And these would be the chocolates that you have tried twice to give to Mr. Potter, that you have twice failed to get him to eat, and that are laced with the love potion that has no antidote, is that correct?" Ginny hung her head.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then, it seems that you are as much of a failure as your brother Ronald. It was such an easy task. I can't see _how_ you managed to have such difficulties completing it. Well, as you are here at school, I think I shall handle your punishment." Ginny looked up at him fearfully and noticed a wicked glint in his eyes. "Do you have any idea the effect the potion will have on your brothers? They must have consumed quite a bit of it."

"They ate the entire box. Fifty in all, sir."

"Fifty? My goodness, yes, they did ingest a decent amount. Well, as we know that the potion must be ingested regularly, we can safely assume that your brothers' bodies will, eventually, metabolize the potion and the effects will wear off. I would wager that it could take up to three days. And, they seem to have such amusing side effects." Ginny followed his gaze and saw that both of her brothers were grinning at her and had rather large bulges. "Miss Weasley, do you have anything at all to say for your failures?"

"No, sir. I just go unlucky."

"Unlucky? Well, if that is how you view it, I believe it is safe to say that you are about to get even more unlucky still. Come along you three." Dumbledore led them through a door hidden behind a tapestry. With a snap of his fingers, the lights came on, and Ginny realized it was a small, round, windowless room furnished with sleeping bags, blankets, etc. I think this will serve well for them to sleep off the effects, don't you Miss Weasley?" Ginny sighed with relief.

"Yes, sir. It will be perfect."

"Meals will be delivered thrice daily. And in here, no one need be exposed to public embarrassment."

"Oh, thank you, sir. I appreciate it so much."

"I'm quite glad to hear it. Enjoy your stay then."

"Sir?" However, Dumbledore did not even bother to answer. He merely closed the door behind him, leaving Ginny Weasley trapped in the room with her two brothers, who were currently feeling very lucky. As the first screams started, he cast a quick privacy charm on the door, effectively soundproofing the room. He also excused her from class for the next few days citing an injury. It would also explain why she would be walking with a bit of a limp once she rejoined her classmates.

***RotR***

Meanwhile, Harry had worked up the courage to enter the Entrance Hall, but couldn't find Luna. After about twenty minutes of waiting, Harry, now rather less enthusiastic, walked into the Great Hall, only to find Luna sitting next to Draco and Hermione. That confused him. He quickly joined his friends who asked what had taken him so long.

"I was waiting out in the entrance hall."

"What for, Harry?" asked Luna.

"I got a message asking me to do so. I thought it was from you."

"No, I'm sorry, Harry. I was waiting for you here. I was actually just about to go look for you. I have your gift here." She held it out to him with a smile, and he took it.

"Thanks, Luna. I have your gift here, too." He held it out to her and smiled happily when she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Harry."

"You're welcome, Luna," he answered, dazed. Hermione giggled, and he shook his head to bring him back down to earth. "Here, Hermione, this is for you." She thanked him and was very happy to receive some sugared candy. They all knew she wasn't allowed sugared candy at home as her parents were dentists. Harry turned back to Luna to see her looking down at her gift with a dreamy smile. When she noticed him looking at her, she hugged him.

"Thank you, Harry! It looks like my charm bracelet is going to get filled quickly."

"That's my goal. Two, maybe three a year, every year." Harry helped her add the charm to her bracelet. It was a snake, to represent the mysterious serpent in the Chamber of Secrets. They spent the evening after dinner talking and laughing, and no one even noticed that Ginny was gone.

About a month after Valentine's Day, just as they were beginning to give up hope of ever finding an answer, Luna found it in Dangerous Beasts not Well Known to the Magical World. She marked the page and gathered her friends from around the library.

"I think I've found the answer. Listen to this:

_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more feared than the Dracolisk, know also as the King of Serpents. This dragon-basilisk hybrid, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a dragon's egg hatched beneath a sphinx. The Dracolisk is the rarest creature known to wizard kind, with only six ever reported to exist. It has a long serpentine body with many pairs of feet and large wings. Its methods of defense are most wondrous, for aside from the deadly and venomous fangs it inherits from its serpent background and the ability to breathe fire it inherits from its dragon heritage, the Dracolisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant petrification. Spiders flee before the Dracolisk for it is their mortal enemy._

It sounds like it fits."

"I agree, Luna. It's perfect. The ability to breathe fire even explains the scorch marks. I guess you were right about that, Harry," said Hermione approvingly.

"Great job, Luna," said Draco. Harry sat in silent contemplation of the article. The phrase "King of Serpents" leapt out at him. He knew, almost instantly, that he was going to have to go down to the Chamber. "Harry? Do you have anything to say?"

"Oh. I was just thinking that now that Luna figured out what animal is down there, we have to find the entrance to the Chamber. Great job, Luna." He hugged her, hoping to cover for his distraction. Luna smiled at the gesture, not fooled in the least. She just wasn't entirely sure what had distracted him.


	23. A Final Attack

**Chapter 23: A Final Attack**

As more and more days went by without another attack, the atmosphere around the school grew considerably less tense. It was now nearly four months since that Hufflepuff and Professor Binns had been Petrified, and nearly everybody seemed to think that the attacker, whoever it was, had retired for good. They were all benefiting from the new History of Magic teacher as well. The young witch was very enthusiastic and was able to make the lessons rather interesting. Ernie Macmillan had actually asked Harry quite politely to pass a bucket of leaping toadstools in Herbology one day, and in March several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in greenhouse three. This made Professor Sprout very happy.

"The moment they start trying to move into each other's pots, we'll know they're fully mature," she told her class of second year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. "Then we'll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing."

The little band of friends had decided not to go home for Easter break, as a precaution against more attacks. Harry had been practicing Parseltongue and was now able to speak it at will, with, or without, the presence of a serpent. They hoped he would be able to command the Dracolisk to halt its attack. They were given even more to think about when Professor Snape announced that the time had come for the second years to choose their subjects for the third year, a matter that they all took very seriously.

"… it could affect our whole future," Hermione told Harry, Draco and Luna as they poured over lists of new subjects, marking them with checks.

"I just want to give up History of Magic," said Harry.

"We can't," said Draco gloomily. "We keep all our old subjects. At least it's improved since Binns was attacked. Maybe they'll keep the new professor on."

"Yes, she is quite a bit more interesting, isn't she?" asked Hermione.

"It's a shame we can't drop Defense," said Harry.

"But that's so important!" said Luna, shocked.

"Not the way Lockhart teaches it," said Draco. "I haven't learned anything from him except not to set pixies loose." They all got a good laugh out of that. They noticed that all of the second years seemed preoccupied with choosing their new subjects. Neville Longbottom had been sent letters from all the witches and wizards in his family, so at breakfast he was completely obscured from view by owls. He was seen reading the subject lists with his tongue poking out, asking people whether they thought Arithmancy sounded more difficult than the study of Ancient Runes. Harry even saw him go to Percy Weasley, who was eager to share his "experience". Harry overheard his ridiculous "advice".

"Depends where you want to go, Neville," he said. "In your case, it would probably be best to know if you are going anywhere with your life, so I'd recommend Divination. People say Muggle Studies is a soft option, but I personally think wizards should have a thorough understanding of the non-magical community, particularly if they're thinking of working in close contact with them — and you're so close to a squib it will allow you to blend in better with the muggles after Hogwarts. Play to your strengths, Neville, if you have any."

"Oh, shut it, Weasley," said Harry, unable to take it any longer. "Neville, what sounds interesting to you? Just go with that. Then, even if it's hard, at least you'll like it." Harry walked away as Neville watched him, dumbstruck. He couldn't believe that after he'd been so mean, and had laughed right along with the Weasleys, Harry Potter was still being nice to him. He resolved to try to change his ways.

That night, as they were sitting around the common room fire, Hermione decided not to take anybody's advice and just sign up for everything. Draco tried to explain to her that it was impossible to do so as there wasn't enough time in the day, but she wouldn't listen. She wanted a thorough education.

Harry, on the other hand, ended up taking both his parents' and his aunt and uncle's advice. He chose Care of Magical Creatures in hopes of finding out more about his status as "The Sacred One", he also took Arithmancy, as everyone had advised him it was incredibly helpful in creating new spells and charms. Draco took Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, as he had figured out that he liked history quite a bit now that they had a decent professor.

With their classes chosen, the four friends relaxed by the fire. They happily contemplated the next day's Quidditch match: Slytherin versus Ravenclaw.

"It's been cool, but sunny, so it should be a great match."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too."

"I'm sure you two will both do great." The boys smiled at Luna's praise. They went to bed early, knowing that the next day would be tiring. They woke the next day to brilliant sunshine and a light, refreshing breeze.

"Perfect Quidditch conditions!" said Marcus enthusiastically at the Slytherin table, loading the team's plates with scrambled eggs. "Harry, buck up there, you need a decent breakfast." Harry had been wondering why the so-called Heir of Slytherin had stopped attacking. As he left the Great Hall with Draco, Luna, and Hermione to go and collect his Quidditch things, his question was answered: he or she hadn't. He heard the voice clearly.

_Kill this time… let me rip… tear…_

He shouted aloud and his friends jumped away from him in alarm.

"The voice!" said Harry, -looking over his shoulder. "I just heard it again! The Dracolisk is out.

"Harry — try speaking to it! It _has_ to obey you, doesn't it?" asked Luna.

"I don't know. Do you think it'll work on a Dracolisk?" asked Harry distractedly, still looking around, trying to tell where the voice had come from.

"Just try it!" said Hermione. Harry took a deep breath.

_Dracolisk, I Harry Thomas Salazar Riddle, with the power of the Sacred One, command you to stop your actions._

_The Sacred One? It is an honor, but I have been commanded to…_ Harry cut the snake off.

_You will follow MY orders. Return to your lair. I may call upon you later._

_Yes, Sacred One._

Sure he had managed to avoid another attack, Harry smiled.

"I did it! It's returning to its lair."

"Good job, Harry!"

"We'd better get moving," said Draco. "It's nearly eleven — the match —"

"You all go ahead, I need to use the loo," said Luna.

"I'll go with you. I don't want to need it right in the middle of the match."

"OK, see you two in the stands." Harry and Draco raced down to the Dungeons, collected their broomsticks, and joined the large crowd swarming across the grounds. They quickly pulled on their emerald robes in the locker room, then walked onto the field with their team to tumultuous applause. The Gryffindors made their boos heard, but the Hufflepuffs were actually cheering for them. Marcus Flint took off for a warm-up flight around the goal posts; Madam Hooch released the balls. The Ravenclaws, who played in royal blue, were standing in a huddle, having a last-minute discussion of tactics. Harry was just mounting his broom when Professor McGonagall came half marching, half running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone. Harry's heart dropped like a stone. He was so sure he had prevented this.

"This match has been cancelled," Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. "All students are to return to the house dormitories immediately." There were boos and shouts. Harry and Draco landed next to each other.

"You don't suppose that damn snake attacked anyway, do you?" asked Harry.

"How could it? Aren't you _The Sacred One_? I thought it had to obey you."

"Well, it _is_ the King of Serpents…" Harry trailed off as Professor McGonagall turned to him and Draco.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! Follow me." Harry and Draco looked to each other. How could she possibly suspect either of them this time? She led them into the castle and up to the second floor. "This will probably come as a shock to you both." Harry felt his stomach contract. "There has been another attack; another _double_ attack." She had stopped and turned to face them, eyes sympathetic. When she finished speaking, she moved, allowing them to see where they were. They had stopped in the second floor corridor near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Every professor at Hogwarts was standing next to the writing on the wall. Harry took a better look when he heard Draco gasp. There was a new message, written directly below the first!

THEIR SKELETONS WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER.

Harry looked to Professor McGonagall, silently pleading with her to deny his worst fears. She shook her head slowly and looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry boys. Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood have been missing since before the match. Their disappearance coincides perfectly with the new writing appearing on the wall. I'm certain you can deduce the logical conclusion." It took every ounce of willpower Harry had to not sink to the floor. He turned to Draco whose eyes gleamed with unshed tears. "I thought it best for you to hear the news directly, rather than through the network of Hogwarts gossip." Before either of them could answer, a voice cut through the desolate silence.

"So sorry — dozed off — what have I missed?" It was Lockhart. Harry couldn't think of any person he would be less happy to see. The arrogant git didn't even seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Professor Snape stepped forward with a terrible glint in his eye. Just then, Harry was able to see why so many students feared him.

"Just the man," he said. "The very man. Two girls have been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last." Lockhart blanched.

"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is? Terrible to have not told us earlier, I might add."

"I — well, I —"sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you thought you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall —" As the professors spoke, Harry turned to Draco.

"We've got to tell them what we know!" he whispered urgently.

"Are you mad? We'll be in loads of trouble for not telling someone the moment we found out."

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last." Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble.

"V-very well," he said. "I'll — I'll be in my office, getting — getting ready."

"See," whispered Draco. "We'll just tell that idiot. He'll take credit for the knowledge, Hermione and Luna will be saved, and we'll stay out of trouble." Harry shrugged. As long as Luna and Hermione were saved, he didn't care what happened.

"Gilderoy, please escort Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy to their common room first."

"Of course. Come along, boys." They followed him out of the room. As they reached the stairs they stopped him.

"Professor, we've got some information for you," said Harry. "We think it'll help you." Lockhart turned to them, red faced and violently angry.

"And what could two second years _possibly_ tell me that will help this wretched situation?"

"We know what's in the Chamber." Lockhart actually _laughed_ at them. He dragged them away from the stairs, down the hall and into his office.

"Do you two actually think I'm going down into the Chamber? You're completely mad!"

"Why not?" challenged Harry. "The professors assigned you the task. And as you apparently know where the Chamber is, there shouldn't be any problems. We'll compare notes as to what's inside it, and that will help as well. You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! And there is definitely some Dark stuff going on here!"

"Well — I must say — when I took the job —" Lockhart muttered. "nothing in the job description — didn't expect —"

"Come now, Professor," started Draco. "It really shouldn't be difficult with all of the things you've done." He almost managed to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"The things I've done?'

"Yes, everything you've written about in your books," answered Harry.

"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.

"You wrote them!" Harry shouted. He knew the idiot was a fraud.

"My dear boy," said Lockhart, frowning at Harry. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on —"

"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" said Harry. He had to make sure he had enough memory evidence to ruin Lockhart for good. He would definitely be presenting these memories to his uncle.

"Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Harry. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog. Now, I'm awfully sorry, boys, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book —" He pulled out his wand, but before he could even aim it at them, Harry had brandished his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Lockhart fell like a brick. Without sparing him a backwards glance, Harry turned and ran out of the room. Draco followed him.

"Harry! Where are you going?" Harry shouted over his shoulder.

"To talk to Ginny! It's her, it always has been! I just let it go because the attacks stopped." They burst into the Slytherin common room, startling their housemates.

"Where's Ginny?" demanded Draco. Several startled students pointed toward the girl's dormitories. Harry and Draco ran toward the girls' dormitories, sliding to a halt when a wall slammed up in front of them.

"Bloody hell! What does this mean?" roared Harry.

"You aren't allowed in the girls' dormitories," said Daphne.

"But Hermione and Luna have come to our room before," said Draco.

"Well, the founders trusted girls more than boys. They worried the boys would sneak into the girls' rooms. I'll go get Ginny, though."

"Thanks, Daphne. Would you tell her I want to speak about something personal?"

"Sure." Daphne hurried off and returned a few minutes later with a hopeful looking Ginny.

"Ginny, I need to speak with you. Let's go to my room. I don't want everyone to hear." Ginny beamed and followed him, Draco bringing up the rear. They all entered the boys' 2nd year room, and Ginny looked questioningly at Draco.

"Harry, I thought you said this was private."

"Don't worry, Ginny, Draco's here for moral support and to ensure no one disturbs us." He gave her a smile which made her blush. "Now Ginny," he started, bringing her over to sit on his bed. "At Christmas you mentioned that you had "blacked out" a couple of times and were unable to remember what had happened. I've been worried about you. Has that happened at all since?"

"Harry, I don't know if I should…"

"Ginny," he sighed. "This is difficult. I can't be with someone I don't trust, no matter how much I like her. And unless you tell me everything, how can I trust you?" Ginny's eyes popped wide.

"Are you saying you want to be with me, Harry?"

"I'm saying I can't because I don't trust you."

"And if I told you everything I know about my blacking out, you could?"

"It would certainly help. I can't think that you're keeping secrets from me." Ginny jumped up.

"Ok, wait here, I'll be right back."

"Thanks, Ginny." Draco opened the door for Ginny, who raced down the hallway. As soon as she was out of sight, Draco turned to Harry.

"Great idea, Harry. She bought that hook, line, and sinker. She actually thinks you'll go out with her if she tells you."

"That was the idea. I'll do _anything_ to save Luna. And I really want to save Hermione, too."

"Shh, she's coming back!" Ginny bounded back into the room carrying a small book.

"Here it is, Harry," she said, almost fearful.

"Er…Ginny, what is that?"

"It's a diary. I've been writing in it all year. My mum gave it to me. She said it would help me sort out my thoughts and feelings, and it has, and Brian is great, but by Christmas I had figured out that the blackouts are somehow related to it."

"What do you mean? And who is Brian?"

"Brian is the diary. That's what he said his name was."

"Excuse me?"

"The diary writes back to me. At first it seemed odd, but then, he's so understanding, and everything I write disappears so I never have to worry about anyone reading it. But somehow, I know that the diary is evil. Even with that knowledge, I just can't stop. When it's anywhere near me, I have an almost overpowering desire to write in it."

"Even now?"

"Yes." She stood there for a moment, looking as though she was about to cry. "Oh, Harry, you _will _help me, won't you?" She flung her arms around him and leaned her cheek against his chest. "I've been so scared, and no one cared at all. I'm so glad _you_ care!" Harry felt a slight tingling of gilt, mixed with a deeper set feeling of disgust. He looked to Draco who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Er…Ginny, I have an idea, but I'm not sure what you'll think."

"What is it, Harry?" She looked at him coyly.

"Well, why don't you give in to your desires and write in the diary. Draco and I will keep an eye on you, and maybe we can figure out what's happening."

"I don't know, Harry. Lately, I've been doing everything I can to _not_ write in it."

"It's ok, Ginny, you can trust us. He winked at her, making her smile broadly. It looked like she was finally going to accomplish her task.

"I know I can, Harry." They all just stood there for a moment, Harry especially feeling rather awkward, before he broke the silence.

"Well, Ginny, start writing. We'll watch and see what happens." Ginny sighed, and nodded. She had hoped he would hug or kiss her. Maybe he was shy with Draco there. She sat at one of the desks in the room and started writing. Luckily with her believed conquest of Harry, she had plenty to write.

After about twenty minutes, Harry noticed Ginny's posture change drastically. She had been leaning over the desk, and she suddenly sat up straight as an arrow. Harry nudged Draco, who sat up and began observing Ginny more closely. After a few more minutes, Ginny snapped the book shut, stood, and walked out of the room without a backward glance.


	24. Lord Bedume

**Chapter 24: Lord Bedume**

Knowing that Ginny's odd behavior was exactly what they had been waiting for, Harry and Draco followed her, careful not to attract her notice for fear of breaking whatever spell or curse was on her.

Ginny walked through the mostly empty common room into the dungeons. They followed her all the way up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry and Draco looked at each other, as Harry made the connection.

_Of course! Myrtle's bathroom. It makes so much sense. It was where the first attack took place. And the writing is there, or, well, right outside it._

When they made it into the bathroom, they saw an odd sight indeed. The sinks against the wall were moving. They were sliding in toward each other, concealing a large opening in the wall. Harry and Draco raced toward the opening, but didn't dare go through, as they were certain the walls would close on them. When the sinks stopped moving, they started examining each sink, searching for a way to activate the movement.

"Try the one in the middle, it's never worked."

Harry spun around and saw Myrtle hovering just outside her favorite stall. "Oh, hello, Myrtle. The middle one, you say?"

"Yes."

"Ok, thanks."

"Harry! Look at this!" Harry looked to the spout Draco was pointing out. He saw a small etching of a snake and knew instantly what he needed to do.

_With the power of The Sacred One, I command you to open._

As expected, the sinks slid apart once more. Harry looked to Draco, nodded, and jumped into the hole. As Draco and the bathroom disappeared from view, he could have sworn he heard Myrtle calling:

"Good luck, Sacred One!" But of course, that made no sense. Harry had expected the opening to be a long drop, like going through the trapdoor the previous year, but he had actually entered some kind of tube. He slid down under the school, and probably even under the lake. He was certain he must be going miles beneath the surface. Finally, the tube leveled off and he shot out the end. He landed roughly, crunching what turned out to be rat bones. He lit his wand just as Draco shot out of the tube.

"Ergh! This is disgusting! Hermione's lucky I love her so much."

"Hold still, Draco, I'll clean you up some." Harry quietly murmured a cleaning spell he had been practicing.

"Wow, thanks Harry! Where'd you learn that?"

"One of the books I got for Christmas."

"Nice. Now, let's go save our girls."

"Sounds good," said Harry as they set off. Harry and Draco followed along the tunnel for what felt like hours. Finally, as they crept around yet another bend, they saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. Harry approached first, his throat dry. He eyed the snakes with trepidation, as their eyes looked strangely alive. He could guess what he had to do. He cleared his throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker.

_With the power of The Sacred One, I command you to open for me._

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, and the halves slid smoothly out of sight. They stepped through, and Harry was surprised to be standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. The main area of light seemed to be coming from the far end of the chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. Harry stood listening to the chill silence. Where was the Dracolisk? And where were the girls?

Harry and Draco slowly moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. Harry noticed that the hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following him. More than once, with a jolt of the stomach, he thought he saw one stir. Then, as they drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. Harry had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face above. It was ancient and regal, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet laid the motionless figures of the three girls. Harry and Draco ran to Luna and Hermione, respectively and checked for a pulse.

"Luna's alive!"

"Mia too!" They both took a quick glance at Ginny, who was clutching the diary to her chest, even in her unconscious state.

"Let's move them, we don't know where the Dracolisk will emerge." Draco nodded, and together they moved Luna and Hermione off to the side of the Chamber, hoping to keep them out of harm's way.

"What about Weasley?" asked Draco.

"What about her?"

"Well, she did technically lead us down here." Harry sighed. Draco was right.

"Very well." They moved her as well, but as they were setting her down, the diary began to glow. Harry and Draco scrambled away from her.

"What's happening, Harry?"

"Oh, _I'm_ supposed to know?' To their amazement, a semi-transparent _person_ emerged from the diary. The person (a man who looked to be in his 50s) looked around then smiled at the two boys.

"Ah, I believe I have you two to thank for my release." Harry disliked the man immensely, and not just because he was responsible for Hermione and Luna being down here. His voice was gloating, as though he considered himself superior to everyone else.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"I only needed Miss Weasley to reveal one or two more secrets for me to emerge. She's been pouring her heart and soul into that diary, allowing me to pour some of mine into _her_."

"So, I suppose that makes you Brian?"

"Indeed. However, I prefer Lord Bedume." Harry and Draco both laughed.

"Excuse me?" choked out Harry.

"Lord Bedume. Do NOT mock me, boys. I am more powerful than you could ever imagine."

"Stupefy!" The whispered spell short right through the ghost-like man, causing him to laugh.

"It was worth a try," said Harry, to an incredulous looking Draco.

"Indeed, dear boy. I would have been disappointed had you NOT tried something."

"What ARE you?" asked Draco. Lord Bedume turned to him.

"I am a memory."

"How is that possible?"

"THAT, dear boy, is a long story. However, seeing as it will take a while to regain my corporeal body, and I intend to kill you once I do, I suppose I can tell you." Harry and Draco rolled their eyes.

"His name should be Lord Bedumb," whispered Draco. "Does he really think we'll stick around?" Harry tried not to laugh. Lord Bedume chose to take no notice of them, instead launching into his story.

"When I was just a boy, a student here at Hogwarts, I heard of this amazing chamber. I craved the knowledge hidden within. I searched for it throughout my Hogwarts career, then again when I returned as an instructor. I finally found it 70 years ago." Harry and Draco, who had both been considering their options for getting out of the Chamber, both snapped back to reality upon hearing that statement.

"_You_ opened it the first time?" asked Draco. Lord Bedume smiled.

"Who else? Now, as I was saying, I found the Chamber 70 years ago. Unfortunately after some amazingly clever spell work, I discovered that the Chamber could only be opened with Parseltongue. Luck was with me, however. Within a few years, and with a liberal use of Legilimency, I had found a student who spoke Parseltongue."

"What good would that do you, though?" asked Harry.

"Not quite as smart as I thought you were, Mr. Potter. Yes, I know who you are. Miss Weasley told me ALL about you and Mr. Malfoy. However, you asked a question. Well, I Imperiused the girl and got her to open the Chamber. I also had her alter the wards protecting the Chamber to allow me to enter whenever I wished. Once I was certain I had full access, I erased her memory. Very simple, really." Harry and Draco just stood there, unable to think of anything to say.

"Imagine my surprise when I found a Dracolisk down here. Luckily, they are rather susceptible to the Imperius curse as long as they are not bonded to anyone, which this one, thankfully, is not."

"What about the student who was killed? Why did you do that?" Harry figured he might as well get the whole story out of the ridiculously chatty memory.

"That silly student was more willful than I had imagined. She was managing to overcome my memory charm. I had to eliminate her. I found her staring at the entrance to the Chamber. I forced the Dracolisk to kill her. Just like I'll make it kill you."

"But, how did you possibly get away with it?" Harry hoped to keep him talking as long as possible to come up with a plan.

"I blamed that oaf, Hagrid. Did you not know that he was expelled? Did you never wonder why? I said it was that giant spider that he was keeping. Obviously an accident, as Acromantulas don't make good pets. So he was only expelled. Unfortunately, between 'finding' the creature and forcing the Dracolisk to kill, I knew I would be unable to enter the Chamber again any time soon. I knew the Dracolisk would kill me if I came anywhere near it. However, I had never made it into the inner Chamber to where I'm certain the vast wealth of knowledge is stored."

"So your main goal in all of this is to get to the knowledge that the legend says is stored somewhere in this Chamber?"

"Of course! Knowledge is power, Harry. And I dearly love power. Therefore, as I had not reached my goal, I created a way to ensure I would someday be able to do so. I devised a way to store an immaterial copy of myself within an object; I created a Memorux. I chose the diary to house my memory, as it would be the most likely way to have someone tell me the deepest, darkest secrets of their soul. And a compulsion charm didn't hurt any either. Then I made sure it found its way to someone who would be willing to help me."

"The Weasleys were willing to sacrifice their only daughter?" Despite the treatment he had received at the hands of some of the Weasleys, Harry couldn't believe that they would willing doom their own daughter to death.

"Well, I'm not sure. You see, while I am in possession of all of my memories up until I copied myself into the diary, I do not possess any memories of what happened after that event. I simply know what my plans were. Of course, as Miss Weasley told me more about you, I knew that you could be a threat to me, so I devised a plan to rid myself of you and your danger."

"Oh, great, another psycho trying to kill me." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I choose to ignore that comment. Now, as I was saying, Miss Weasley's duty was to enchant you, to get close enough to you that I could kill you with the Dracolisk. However, as the little tart was unable to accomplish such a simple task, I used her to bring those two young ladies down here. I knew you would follow, then I could finish the job myself. And, of course, you did not disappoint. I am so close to ending your story, Mr. Potter, and continuing my own. I was already the most powerful wizard in the world, and now, with two of me, I shall rule everything! I can finally reveal my true self."

"So, you're still alive?"

"Oh, yes, Miss Weasley was kind enough to tell me that. Now, be good as I finish regaining my body." Lord Bedume walked over to Ginny and bent over her. "Yes, nearly complete. Soon, Miss Weasley will cease to exist, and I will return." Not knowing what else to do, Harry tried to ask the Dracolisk for help.

_Dracolisk._

_Sacred one, how may I serve you?_

_Come out into the Chamber, I have need of your aid._

_Of course, one moment._ Within seconds, the Dracolisk was exiting a large tunnel at the back of the Chamber.

"Draco, stand by the wall and close your eyes!" Draco did as Harry directed him as Lord Bedume swore violently.

"What are you doing, you stupid boy?"

_I need you to destroy the book the redheaded girl is holding._

_Of course, Sacred One._ The Dracolisk slithered toward Ginny, completely ignoring Lord Bedume, who belatedly realized the idiocy of leaving himself without a corporeal protector. He was helpless against his inevitable defeat. He began screaming at Harry, hoping to scare him.

"Don't you DARE destroy that!"

_Shall I kill the red one as well?_

"You shall face dire consequences!"

_No, she is not responsible for her actions; she was being controlled._

"I will KILL you!"

_Very well._ The Dracolisk carefully pulled the diary from Ginny's hands then bit it. There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming into the Dracolisk's mouth. Harry could tell the ink must taste terrible to the poor Dracolisk, but it held onto the diary anyway. Lord Bedume was writing and twisting, screaming and flailing. The image of Lord Bedume flickered several times, and Harry swore it changed to the image of Dumbledore before it disappeared altogether. The Dracolisk shook its head.

_That was disgusting!_

_I'm sorry for that, you may drop it now._ The Dracolisk spit out the diary immediately, and bent to drink water from the shallow pool in the middle of the room. _Thank you for helping me, Dracolisk._

_It was my honor, Sacred One._

_What is your name, Dracolisk?_

_I am Apophis._

_It is good to meet you, Apophis. You are, uh, the King of Serpents?_


	25. Planning Strategy

**Chapter 25: Planning Strategy**

Apophis laughed at Harry's embarrassment.

_Well, in my case, queen, but yes, essentially. My kind are known as the Kings of Serpents._

_I was told I must to find you._

_I am sure. You are very special; I have not met one of your kind in centuries. The last Sacred One was the one who brought me here._

_Salazar Slytherin?_

_Yes. He was a great man._

_When I was learning Parseltongue, the snakes who helped me said two things that confused me._

_Which are?_

_They said I have an unusual aura, and that I must find a worthy familiar. Do you know anything about unusual auras?_

_I do. What color is yours?_

_I don't know. Um, maybe if I chant again it will reappear._ Harry once again chanted the words he had been told in the garden, and once again, he glowed gold. Apophis bowed before him.

_You are indeed a powerful wizard. Your aura is gold, which means you are the most powerful Sacred One to ever walk the Earth. Never before has a Sacred One had a golden aura. I must teach you the Old Language, as there are spells and magicks associated with it that no one else knows. It is also my honor to provide you access to the library of information the previous Sacred One left in my protection._

_I'll have to come back for that, I need to get my friends out of the Chamber._

_Very well. I will await your return._

_Lord Bedume mentioned that if you were bonded to someone, then you would no longer be susceptible to the Imperius Curse. Is that correct?_

_Yes, Sacred One._

_And, in bonding, that means you become that person's familiar, correct?_

_Indeed._

_Can you, will you…bond with me?_

_You honor me, Sacred One. I will most certainly bond with you._

_Can I have two familiars?_

_I do not understand._

_I already have a phoenix familiar._

_You must be very pure of heart and soul for one to bond with you. You are very amazing, Sacred One. A golden aura, a phoenix familiar, the power of the Sacred One, and soon, the holder of all of the Ancient Knowledge. I am most honored. Now, come close so I may bond with you._

_Will this hurt?_

_Some. I am sorry; I cannot prevent the pain._

_It's alright. It's not your fault._ Harry walked up to Apophis and held out his arm. Apophis bit him gently, but still he felt a searing pain run through him. As the bonding took place, a bright golden glow emanated from Harry and lit up the room. Draco opened his eyes and was amazed by the sight before him.

"Blimey, Harry. This is incredible." When the bonding was done, Harry collapsed. "Harry!"

"It's ok, Draco. I'm alright, that was just…really draining. Are the girls awake?"

"No, Harry. They're alive, but not awake."

_Apophis, do you know of any way to awaken our friends?_

_Yes, Sacred One…_ Harry interrupted her.

_Would you call me Harry, please?_

_Very well, Harry. There is a way, it is one of the magicks associated with the Old Language. You will not need your wand for these magicks. Kneel before one of your friends._ Naturally, Harry knelt by Luna. _Now, place one hand on her head, and the other over her heart. Close your eyes and imagine some of your magic flowing into her. Now, repeat these words: Hashias thiasa phrasiantha fashathe drashemath mihas._ Harry did so, and could feel a slight pull on his magic. In seconds, Luna's eyes fluttered open and locked on Harry. She gave him a dazzling smile.

"Oh, Harry! I knew you'd save us!" She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, causing Harry to go slightly red.

"I'm glad you're safe, Luna, but now I need to heal Hermione."

"Oh, of course."

_Apophis, what did those words mean?_

_It meant, heal this person for she is dear to me. It works best for your mate, but it will work for friends as well._ Harry blushed.

_She's not my mate, she's my friend._

_Perhaps for now. You had best heal your other friends._

_Well, only one is my friend. The other is the one who allowed the return of Lord Bedume._

_I see, well, while you awaken your friend, I will consider what magick you can use for the other one._

_Thank you._ Once again, Harry knelt, placed his hands, and repeated the words. This time, however, he hung back while Draco looked anxiously into Hermione's face. When her eyes opened, she saw Draco first, and gave him a kiss, a real one, surprising them both.

"I knew you'd come and get me, Draco. Thank you!" She turned to Harry. "And thank you, Harry. I know you played a large role as well." Harry smiled at his friend.

_Apophis, how can I wake the other one?_

_Do you have any friendly feelings for her at all?_

_No, not really. Knowing what her mission was, and that she actually meant to do it killed any friendly feelings I had left._

_Then I know of no way to help her. I will help you bring everyone out of the chamber, however._

_That's ok, and thank you, Apophis._ Harry turned to his friends.

"Apophis is going to take us out of here."

"That sounds great, Harry," said Luna. "But what about Ginny?"

"We'll take her too. I'm sure Apophis can carry her."

"Harry," started Hermione. "Why are none of us petrified? We've all looked at Apophis." Harry thought for a moment.

"I don't know, but I can ask."

_Apophis, my friend, Hermione was wondering why we have not been petrified by looking at you._

_I have lowered my eyelids._

_Er…what?_

_Dracolisks are born with a second set of eyelids. When I lower them, I can not petrify._

_Why didn't you do that before?_

_The evil one forbade it._

_Oh. Er, give me a moment let me get my friends together._

_Of course, you all can ride on my back, and I will carry the one who is asleep._

_Thank you so much Apophis._

_It is my privilege, Sacred One._ Harry quickly relayed the information to his friends, who were pleased with the plan. The all got onto Apophis, who then picked up Ginny. Apophis carried them all out quickly, and let them down once they were in Myrtle's bathroom.

_Apophis, go back to the Chamber, and I will visit you as soon as I can. Now that you are immune to the Imperius Curse, I give you leave to eat and/or kill anyone who attempts to control you, especially Lord Bedume._

_Thank you, Sacred One._

_You're welcome. I'll see you soon._As soon as Apophis had disappeared from view, Harry used his communication mirror to call his parents.

"Hello, Harry. It's awfully late, why are you calling us now?"

"Mother, Father, you need to come to the castle immediately. I'm going to Professor Snape's office, meet me there."

"Harry, what's going on?"

"I'll explain when you're here. Bring Uncle Luke and Aunt Cissy, too." Harry broke the connection before his parents could say anything else. He turned to Hermione.

"Mia, what's the best way to get Ginny down to the dungeons."

"Well, we could levitate her, but we'll have to work together. I doubt…" Hermione trailed off as Harry cast a levitation charm that easily lifted Ginny in front of him.

"How do I direct her?"

"Blimey, Harry. You shouldn't be able to do that alone. Not yet."

"Mia!"

"Sorry. Um, just move your wand slightly." Harry tried it out quickly, then led everyone down to the dungeons to their Head of House.

***Snape***

Severus Snape was alerted to a disturbance in his office by the wards he had placed there. He quickly excused himself from the meeting the other professors were having, and, taking several short cuts, made it to his office in moments. He was amazed to see Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Luna all casting the unlocking spell on his door, thus activating the alerts he was receiving. Even more surprising was the fact that Harry was solely levitating Ginny Weasley.

"What are you all doing here, and _how_ did you all get here? I understood Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger to be missing and presumed down in the Chamber. It was said that Miss Weasley was missing as well." Professor Snape took a closer look at Ginny. "She _is_ still alive, isn't she?"

"Yes, Professor," answered Harry. "Can we go in your office now? My family should be here soon."

"How is that possible?"

"I can explain it all in a moment." Hearing Harry's urgency, Professor Snape opened his office just in time to see his floo flare to life. One after the other, Bella, Tom, Lucius, and Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace. Professor Snape quickly ushered in the students and closed the door. He managed a quick silencing charm before Bella enveloped Harry in a hug.

"Harry! Oh, you had me so worried. Thank Merlin you're alright! But what is this about?" Harry turned to Professor Snape.

"Professor, I need a Penseive, do you have one?"

"As a matter of fact, I did recently acquire one. Just a moment." He fetched the Penseive from its hiding place and returned to the little group.

"How will we all watch the memory?" asked Harry.

"We can project the memory and watch it that way."

"Oh, ok."

Harry deposited his memory in the Pensieve and Professor Snape spoke the incantation to project it. They all watched it, starting with McGonagall's grave message for them, and ending with Apophis dropping them off in Myrtle's bathroom. As the memory faded, Hermione was the first to speak.

"Poor Myrtle, to be used that way."

"Myrtle?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry, didn't you figure that out? Myrtle is the girl who could speak Parseltongue. She is the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets for Dumbledore. I must say, his anagram is ridiculous. He could have done much better."

"But, if Myrtle is the girl who was killed, why hasn't she spoken out against Dumbledore?"

"I don't think that's the big question right now, Harry," said Luna, with an oddly dreamy voice. "I think the big question is what we do with this knowledge. We have proof now that Dumbledore isn't the wonderful leader of the light that everyone thinks he is. Do we expose him now, or wait until we have even more evidence?"

"That's a good point, Miss Lovegood," said Lucius. "I think it depends on whether we want to slowly erode his public face, or completely destroy it in one go."

"But if we hold onto the evidence, won't it look strange later?" asked Hermione.

"Another excellent point. Bella, dearest, you've been very quiet. What are your thoughts?"

Bella looked at her husband thoughtfully. "I don't believe any of our known family can disperse this information. It would have to be Harry, Luna, or Miss Granger. The wizarding world doesn't trust us."

"But will they take my word against his? He has so much power and influence. I'm sure he can sweep everything under the rug."

"I think we need to dole out the information carefully. We need to find out which of his supporters actually know that he's evil. Those that don't need to be told so we can steal them to our side. I don't think we have enough power behind us, even with the "Boy-Who-Lived" status, to discredit him at this point." The adults all looked at Hermione in admiration.

"Well spoken, Miss Granger. You will be a useful strategist, not only when you're older, but now and throughout your schooling." Hermione blushed at Lucius' praise. She knew it meant a lot coming from him, especially as she was muggleborn.

"I believe we should move on to other business. First, I'd like to award two hundred points each to Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter for their heroics. I would also like to award fifty points each for their skillful handling of a such a ridiculously deceitful idiot. I assure you both that Lockhart will be well dealt with. I'm certain that The Malfoys and the Riddles would like to press charges on your behalf. Now, I think we had better get Miss Weasley up to the Headmaster. I believe her parents are there."

"Professor, what about our parents?"

"For some reason, it was deemed unnecessary."

"Outrageous!" roared Narcissa. "Parents should always be informed with something is wrong with their children."

"I agree whole-heartedly, but Dumbledore forbade it. Perhaps Lucius, as a school governor, would like to lodge a formal complaint?"

"I believe that is in order."

"Now, for a visit to the headmaster. I will leave it to Albus to revive the girl."

"Should I mention the diary?"

'Yes, of course. We want him wondering just how much you know."

"Ok, father."

***RotR***

"You knew the risks when you accepted the diary."

"You never said my daughter would be attacked by a Dracolisk!"

"Molly, calm down, this will get us nowhere. Albus, what do you plan to do?"

"There's nothing to do! Either she makes it back out alive, or she is killed by the creature. I did warn you the risks would be great."

"But not this great! Our only daughter! The least you could have done was give it to one of our sons!'

"And which one, Arthur? Hmm? Your youngest has already proven himself incapable of the simplest task. The twins are not dedicated enough to our cause, and your eldest here has hardly befriended Mr. Potter. The only option was your daughter, but now even _she_ has failed. She failed to entrap Mr. Potter, she failed to win him over to our side, se even failed to become his friend."

"Albus, you make it sound as though our family is a bunch of traitors. That's unfair. We've served you faithfully and will continue to do so. However, I expect you to remember our sacrifices, and that the failures were committed by our youngest when _you_ commanded that they take part in your plot. I did voice my concerns."

"That you did, Arthur, I'll admit." Just then the sound of a gong resonated through the office.

"What was that?"

"Someone is coming up the staircase. Make sure you look distraught." The Weasleys had no problem doing this, as they were genuinely concerned for their daughter. They were able to register a reasonable amount of horrified relief, therefore, when Harry, Luna, Draco, Hermione, Lucius, Narcissa, and Professor Snape entered the room, the latter levitating their unconscious daughter. Bella and Tom had thought it best for them to return home.

"She is alive, however, we were unable to wake her." Dumbledore was able to conceal his horrified amazement well. He was sure that at least the girls would have been killed before Potter made it down to the Chamber. For now, however, he decided to merely listen to what the group had to say.

Harry quickly explained what had happened, editing out everything about the Dracolisk and the conversation in Professor Snape's office. He made sure to play up the diary and his thoughts about it, emphasizing his "ignorance" of Lord Bedume 's true identity. When his story was done, he was thanked profusely by the Weasleys, who told him he would always be considered a part of their family.

Dumbledore stepped forward and asked Professor Snape to lay Ginny on the table. He knew that having created the diary, he would be able to revive her easily, but he was debating whether doing so would make his involvement more obvious. He decided to give her a close examination, then revive her. With a few muttered words he was able to bring her back to consciousness. She sat up with a start, then looked around the room. Seeing Harry, she jumped off the table and ran to him.

***RotR***

As she was about to throw her arms around him, Harry stepped away from her.

"Harry, dear, what's wrong?"

"I don't see any reason for you to hug me."

"I thought you said we could be together."

"He said it would be impossible, as he didn't trust you," said Draco.

"But I told him everything!" whined Ginny.

"I seriously doubt that. Now, it has been a late night, and I would like to go to bed. May we all be excused, Headmaster?"

"Yes, of course, Harry. You may all go, with the exception of Miss Weasley. I'd like to speak to her and her parents." Harry nodded and left, followed closely by the rest of his group. They all headed down to the dungeons, the students entering their dormitory, and Lucius and Narcissa flooing back to Malfoy Manor via Professor Snape's office.


	26. Final Weasley Interlude

**Chapter 26: Final Weasley Interlude**

Ginny looked around Dumbledore's office fearfully from her seat. She was sure she would be punished now that Harry and his friends had left.

"Miss Weasley, you do realize that, as you were unable to achieve your goal, and Mr. Potter knows of the plan, you are utterly useless to me now?"

"Yes, sir." She had been afraid of this. Truthfully, she didn't feel that she was completely out of the game. If she were to change her ways, she might have hope of turning his attention to her. And if not now, then very possibly in the future. After all, didn't Lily hate James when they first met in school? However, she didn't dare voice these thoughts to Dumbledore. She saw the malice in his eyes. She suddenly wished her family were not on his side.

"Surely you simply asked too much of one so young, Albus," said one of the portraits. Ginny cast him a grateful smile, although she knew the portraits words would have no effect on the headmaster.

"I was told she has been prepared since infancy for her goal, and was still unable to accomplish it. It seems obvious to me that she is now unable to do so, despite her training." Ginny blushed scarlet, embarrassed and rather upset by the Headmaster's dismissal of her.

"I couldn't have known he was already in love."

"You should have done your research, Miss Weasley." Fully rebuked, she leaned back against her chair.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster."

"You aren't really sorry yet, Miss Weasley, but you will be." Ginny didn't like the sound of that. She was right to fear his words. Without a moment's hesitation, Dumbledore raised his wand and cast the Cruciatus Curse on her. Ginny writhed and twitched so hard that she fell from her seat to the floor, and she began screaming in pain. Horrified, the portraits looked on, unable to do anything. Her parents were bothered by the punishment, but would not interfere for fear of having the anger turned on them.

"Albus, she's only eleven!" At the portrait's admonition, Dumbledore lifted the curse. Gasping, Ginny painfully stood and sat in the chair she had fallen from earlier. Her limbs trembled with pain and the after effects of the curse.

"Now, Miss Weasley, I believe you are truly sorry." Ginny merely nodded miserably, unwilling to say anything that may bring about more pain. Dumbledore glanced to her parents to see if they would object or react in any way. As they did not, he continued. "As I mentioned, you have utterly failed in your quest, which you were so positive you would accomplish. Your brother also failed in his task. Your older brother, Percival, also ensured that he would be useless to me, by earning the enmity of Mr. Potter. With so many of you firmly set against Mr. Potter, the rest of the family is completely useless to me. He will never trust any of you. As such, I wash my hands of the Weasley family. I suggest you keep yourself out of my sight."

"Albus," started Arthur fearfully. "You cannot mean this. We have stood by you faithfully since the beginning."

"I know this, which is why I don't simply kill you all." The three Weasleys gasped. "In the past you have earned your rewards, and now you have earned your dishonor. Now, as I said, I suggest you keep yourself out of my sight!" He reached for his wand and pointed it at them. They ran out of his office before he had decided which curse to use. He sighed, upset that he had missed his chance. "How sad that they are too stupid to think for themselves. If they had any intelligence, they would cease to serve me. But then, of course, I would kill them, so perhaps that is why they continue in my service." He set down his wand and paced his office.

_What happens now, Great One?_ Fawkes had to be careful not to allow sarcasm to creep into his tone.

"I don't know, Fawkes. I must find another girl to throw at Harry. Eventually one will catch his eye. Unfortunately, Miss Lovegood is entirely too attached to Harry to join my side. And Miss Granger has already paired up with Mr. Malfoy. I will have to wait and see if there is any girl who catches his eye."

_I wish you luck, Great One._

"Thank you, Fawkes. You are a great comfort to me." Dumbledore sat back at his desk and considered what exactly his next step would be.


	27. Going Home

**Chapter 27: Going Home**

At breakfast the next morning, it was announced that due to the terrible atmosphere of the year, exams would not be held. It seemed as though everyone but Hermione celebrated at the news. She relished the chance to prove that she was as competent, if not more so, than all of the pureblooded witches and wizards at the school.

"We already know you're better than the rest of us, Mia." Hermione blushed at Draco's praise and gave him a quick kiss. She had meant it to be on his cheek, but he had turned at the last minute and it became a kiss on the lips, embarrassing them both. Harry wisely kept his mouth shut, but Luna whispered to Hermione.

"Mia, you like him, and he likes you. Why don't you do something about it? Are the wrackspurts bothering you?"

"The what?"

"Oh, um, nothing. It's just something my dad says."

"Oh, um, ok." Hermione was distracted from asking any other questions by further announcements from the Headmaster.

"I have even more good news for you all. The mandrakes have been declared mature by our esteemed Professor Sprout, who is, at this moment, harvesting them. As soon as she has done so, Professor Snape will be able to make a restorative draught, curing all of those petrified of their affliction." A loud cheer rang through the Great Hall. Everyone had been affected in some way by the events of this year, and it seemed as though by restoring the petrified victims, the nightmare was well and truly over.

That night, the newly revived students joined their classmates for dinner, sending another roar of noise through the Great Hall. As there were no exams, the rest of the week was spent relaxing and enjoying the fine weather. Hermione and Draco had taken to holding hands often, and she had even been so bold as to give him a goodnight kiss once or twice. They had spoken, and neither wanted to go too far, too fast, but they definitely wanted to explore these feelings. Harry was amused by Draco's attitude. He was constantly happy, and always seemed to have a grin on his face. The boys naturally teased Draco, but he took it well. He was a little worried about what his father would say, but he knew that if Hermione set her mind to winning him over, she would do so.

Finally, the rooms were empty, beds were made, trunks were packed, and they all headed down to the Great Hall for the Leaving Feast. Slytherin had won the House cup again. They had reached eight years in a row. Only three years to go, and they would beat Gryffindor's record. Harry personally planned to win every year he was in school, to make the record that much more difficult to beat.

The Slytherins all ate their meal in quiet self-satisfaction. After all, the main point of being a Slytherin was to succeed. They had won the house cup eight years in a row. Both of the Heads had been from Slytherin this year, and there were rumors that the Head Girl would be from Slytherin next year. They had the top students in the class for years two (Harry and Hermione), three (Geoffrey Nott and Matilda Moon), and four (Regina Grey and William Yaxley, and the top girl for year one (Luna). Their house was doing well. When the feast ended, the students all went to their dormitories and straight to bed, knowing it would be an early morning the next day.

Once on the train the next morning, Draco asked Harry if he could speak to him privately for a moment. They excused themselves from the girls and found an empty area on the train.

"What's going on Draco?"

"I want to ask Hermione to be my girlfriend."

"You mean you haven't already?"

"No, I wanted to make sure it's ok with you and get permission from her parents."

"Why wouldn't it be alright with me? I don't like her in that way."

"I know, but we've been a group of four friends for a while now, I don't want to mess that up."

"Draco, I don't think we will. Just be good to her. Now I do have to say one thing. You may be my cousin, but she's my friend, and if you hurt her, you will pay for it."

"I'd never hurt her!"

"I'm sure, but it had to be said."

"Good point. Same goes for Luna when you finally work up the nerve to ask her out."

"It's not nerve I'm lacking. She's just younger than us. Remember, she's only eleven, and I won't turn thirteen for a while yet. It's different for you and Mia."

"Good point. Well, also, I'm a little nervous about asking her parents. What if they say no? They might think she's too young."

"Just tell them it's more a chance to explore feelings. I'm sure they'll accept that. It's not like you're about to get married, you're wanting to date her." Draco laughed. Yes, that's true. Well, thanks, mate. Let's go back to our girls."

"Good idea." They returned just in time to see Ronald Weasley being forcibly ejected from their compartment by a combined barrage of spells. At least one of them was an itching spell, judging by his actions. When he saw Draco and Harry, he drew his wand, but he was much too slow.

"Stupefy!" Neither Harry nor Draco had spoken. As Ron fell to the floor, Sydne Dolohov, the Head Girl, was revealed.

"He will never learn. I cannot believe he was attacking you all. I'll make sure he receives proper punishment."

"Thanks, Sydne. By the way, what are you doing now that you've graduated?"

"My father managed to secure an internship for me in the Department of Mysteries. If all goes well, I may be joining them at the end of summer. If it doesn't, or if I don't like it, they'll wipe my memory and I'll try another section of the ministry."

"I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks, Harry. Anyway, if I don't like my internship, I do have several other offers as well. So I'll be fine."

"Congrats, Sydne."

"Thanks, Draco. Now, I have to take Weasley up to the Heads' compartment. Have a good ride." They watched as she levitated Weasley in front of her, then joined Hermione and Luna who were laughing over something.

"I know Weasley's incompetence is funny, but not this much. What did you two do to him?" Luna and Hermione laughed even harder.

"Every time he speaks poorly of a Slytherin, he will start itching in very unpleasant places."

"Remind me never to make you angry," said Harry.

"Ditto," said Draco. All too soon, the train was pulling into King's Cross Station. They all gathered up their trunks, and, with the exception of poor Hermione, shrunk them. She was unable to do so, as any magic she used outside of school could instantly be tracked back to her. Unlike the pureblood, or even halfblood witches and wizards who had at least one magical parent around them at all times, Hermione was the only witch in the area. They had all thought this very unfair, and Draco had come up with the idea to speak to his father about changing the rule. They needed a better reason than "Hermione wants to practice magic", though. So, for now, they were in the research stage. Hermione put the thought from her head as Draco levitate the trunk to the platform for her.

Harry followed Draco and Hermione over to the Grangers, and occupied Hermione in finalizing summer plans regarding school shopping and his birthday. Draco, grateful for the distraction, stepped up to Mr. and Mrs. Granger rather nervously.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger. May I speak with you privately for a moment." Surprised, the Grangers agreed. They all stepped a little off to the side to provide a bit of privacy. "I…I've been a very close friend of Hermione for two years now, and have never failed to be impressed by her brilliance, beauty, caring, and loyalty. I care for her greatly and would like the opportunity to explore these feelings. I would be honored if you allowed me to court your daughter." Draco was relieved he had managed a proper request without stumbling, but he waited anxiously for their answer.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I truly appreciate your appealing to us first. That means a lot. I do, however, worry that you are both rather young for a serious relationship." Draco's face fell some at Mr. Granger's answer.

"I can assure you, sir, that there would be no improprieties. As I said, I'd merely like a chance to explore our feelings, as I have reason to believe that Hermione returns my interest. However, if you feel that we had best wait another year or two, I respect your wishes, despite however hard it may be to hear them." Both Grangers were impressed by Draco's answer. Mr. Granger, especially, was forcibly reminded of his own plea to his wife's parents when he began dating her. He was sure that his daughter was too young to date, but perhaps that was simply because he was her father. She had, after all, always been mature for her age. And he truly believed that this young man would take care of her, and that he would keep things age appropriate.

"Mr. Malfoy, I can appreciate what you've said, and I give my consent to your request. However, you had best not betray my trust."

"I would never betray your trust, Mr. Granger. And thank you for your consent. May I be excused to speak with Hermione?"

"Yes, of course." Draco shook Mr. Granger's hand, and kissed Mrs. Grangers. As he walked away, both Grangers felt that Hermione was one very lucky little girl. When Harry noticed Draco coming back, he quickly gave in to an idea Hermione had mentioned, and said he would owl her to finalize the date they would all visit Diagon Alley. Both he and Luna went to find their families as Draco approached Hermione.

"Luna, do you think your father will let you visit me during summer? I'll miss you if I only get to see you for my birthday."

"I'm sure he will, Harry. And I'll definitely see you for school shopping as well. My father isn't particularly fond of shopping."

"Well, at least I have that to look forward to." They had reached their parents, and Harry let his Aunt Cissy know that Draco would be along in a moment. He told her he was saying good-bye to some friends. Harry said hello to Mr. Lovegood and gave Luna into his care before embracing his parents and quietly greeting them. To avoid suspicion, he hugged the Malfoys as well.

"It's good to see you all again. I think we have a lot to talk about."

**Draco**

"Mia, I need to speak with you a moment."

"Ok, Draco."

"Mia, I spoke to your parents, and they've given me their permission to court you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"You asked my parents?"

"Of course, I would never want to go against their wishes, and we are rather young." Unsure what to say, Hermione simply kissed him in answer. When they parted for breath, Draco grinned cheekily.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Draco Malfoy, if you think I'd kiss anyone like that other than the man I considered my boyfriend, you are sadly mistaken in my character." Draco picked her up and swung her around.

"You, my dear Mia, have made me a very happy Slytherin indeed. However, I think you had best join your parents. They must be anxious to see you again after such a long time. I'll owl you soon."

"Thanks, Draco. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Mia." Draco walked her over to her parents, and said good-bye to them once more before finding his own parents. His mother had been anxiously scanning the crowd for him, and, as she enveloped him in a hug, he wondered how he would go about telling his parents that he was now officially dating a muggleborn.


End file.
